A Banquet of Goodies
by Isebas
Summary: A further collection of my stories I haven't published but have been working on. Covers multiple categories including Harry Potter, BTVS, Naruto, DC Comics and more.
1. The Potter Jinchūriki 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

Summary: The night of her death Lily tries to call upon an ancient spirit to protect her son. She gets a desperate Kyuubi who agrees to protect her son for the chance to escape the Elemental Nations.

-Powerful!Gray!Harry

-Dark!Kyuubi

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thought_

 _'Telepathy/Mind speak'_

" _Spells_ "

" **Jutsu** "

" _Foreign languages"_

" **Summon/ Bijuu Speaking"**

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

 _ **February 6th, 1987**_

Six year old Harry Potter lived with his Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley but wasn't well liked by them or the neighborhood. It was mostly due to his family spreading lies about him and his cousin Dudley beating up anyone that wanted to be his friend with his gang. The other reason in his opinion was because he had proven to be very intelligent and children were petty and jealous of him. The Dursley's disliked him because of his parents and what he represented; an intruder into their perfectly _normal_ lives.

There were many strange incidents Harry couldn't explain. These incidents hadn't helped Harry battle any disliske from his relatives. They only seemed to fuel the Dursley's dislike of him. However Harry also sensed their fear. Harry always seemed to heal unnaturally fast. Something that caused his relatives much consternation when they got in their darker moods. Cuts and bruises seemed to heal within seconds while broken bones took only minutes. There were also incidents of shrinking clothes or his hair growing back overnight when his Aunt shaved it all off.

At school and outside of it, Harry spent most of his time at the library reading different books or using the computers. Harry had seen many stupid people in his life, including his relatives, and he never wanted to be anything like them. _Knowledge is Power_ was one of his favorite sayings and Harry liked power, especially the power to protect himself. While Harry _was_ a loner there were times when he too craved companionship.

Harry didn't know it but his wish was about to be granted.

His life irrevocably changed the day he found a book on meditation in the Surrey Public Library after hearing a teacher talking about how it helped him to another member of the faculty. With it's help he found a protector and a life-long companion. Harry had walked to his favorite hiding place in the woods. He had tried meditating at several places but none of them had felt right or he kept getting interrupted. He hoped being out in nature might help him. Just as his breathing had evened out and his body relaxed he felt like a switch had been flicked in the back of his mind before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Harry sighed as he woke, a gentle heat warming him. He opened his eyes but immediately closed them again when a bright light shone in them. He blinked carefully several times until his eyes adjusted. What he found astounded him. He was in a large forest clearing surrounded by trees and flowers. He could see several bees and butterflies flying around and even saw a pair of a fox kits wrestling off to the side.

" **Welcome young one."** A smooth melodious voice called. Something about the voice brought forth a feeling of recognition in his heart.

Harry whirled around and saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Every other person seemed boring when compared to her. She was tall, easily taller than his uncle by several inches, with long blood red hair and dark ruby eyes which looked to be outlined in purple mascara. Pointed ears stuck slightly out from her hair.

Her skin was a smooth ivory color except for the two purple stripes beneath her eyes and on the inside of her wrists. She wore wicked looking crimson armor over a red and orange battle kimono. A large bastard sword, styled like something out of a nightmare, hung from her back. The crimson hilt was scaled, the end of the hilt held an amber colored slitted eye that seemed to stare at him, making him a little nervous. The blade itself appeared to be wrapped in bandages. Around her neck was a black choker covered in strange symbols, he thought might be runes he had read about once in a history book.

"W-Who are you? Are you the one I have been dreaming of at night?" Harry asked backing away from her a little. She had a strange presence to her. He knew that she was most definitely not a _normal_ person. Ever since he could remember when he was upset or had a nightmare he dreamed of being held by a red haired woman and her singing to him. He had never been able to see her face, just the hair.

" **You have guessed correctly. I am the one who comforts you in your dreams as your relatives refused to. Waste of human filth that they are. "** The woman replied, eyes narrowing at the thought of the child's relatives.

Her eyes returned to him, assessing him.

" **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."** The woman replied calmly, her eyes assessing him.

"A-A demon!" Harry yelped. "Have I died and gone to hell?"

" **Of course not, this is your mind Harry. In truth I am a Bijuu, or Tailed Beast, not a demon as humans have labeled me and my kind. I am a large fragment of a being called the Juubi, along with my eight siblings."** Kyuubi replied brows raised and sounding amused. " **You arrived here because you were trying to meditate like you read in that book and I brought you here. I thought that it was time that we meet face to face."**

"My mind? Why are you inside of my mind?" Harry asked eying her nervously.

" **Your mother summoned me to protect you from a great evil before her death."** Kyuubi informed him. " **She was not powerful enough on her own to save you but with my power you are protected. To protect you I was sealed inside of your body. Your mother loved you so much she willingly made a deal with a being far greater than herself. This place you see is where we may meet."**

"Protect me from evil?" Harry asked.

Kyuubi stared at him for a few moments before seeming to come to a decision.

" **Please come inside my home so we can speak comfortably."** Kyuubi said. When he hesitated she sighed, " **You need not fear me young one unless you do something wrong. Your mother and I made a pact so I would be forced to protect you even if I didn't wish to."**

"Alright." Harry replied reluctantly.

He followed her as she was walked a ways through the woods before they stepped out of it. They reached a pair of twin lakes which seemed to surround an island on all sides. The water seemed strange though, instead of being clear like normal water it was glowing blue with veins of red inside of it. The second lake was filled with a shining golden liquid that seemed to give off a sense of pleasant warmth and power. The lakes seemed to be fed from a waterfall higher up. A stone bridge was placed over both of the lakes allowing them to reach the island across it. On the island grew many wildflowers and a tall stone manor house.

" **The first thing you should know is that there is more to this world than you and many other humans know."** Kyuubi said as she poured two glasses of tea from a pot she had conjured from midair. They were both sitting in a comfortable but stately sitting room. " **There are beings that can naturally manipulate the energy inside of them. Some call themselves witches and wizards. Your parents and yourself are a part of this group. You are a wizard. Your people have kept themselves mostly hidden from the greater world for centuries due to fear, jealously and distrust."**

"A wizard?" Harry asked shocked. "The weird things I can do is magic?"

" **Yes."** Kyuubi answered. " **The golden energy you saw in the lake outside was your magic. It will grow larger as your body ages and you exercise it."**

"What about the others?" Harry asked, picking up on the fact that she hadn't mentioned them.

" **That energy is called chakra. It was used by humans called shinobi, or ninja."** Kyuubi informed him. " **Most modern day humans have forgotten their ability to mold chakra. Very few can still do it and even then they haven't been able to use it to it's full potential. Only those living on a hidden continent known as the Elemental Nations still use it widely."**

"What's it for?" Harry asked. He had always been curious about things he didn't know about. Only fear of being harmed by his relatives had really kept it in check in the past.

" **Chakra is a combination of spiritual energy and physical energy inside of the body. Spiritual energy is produced by learning, our experiences and just living. Physical energy is produced by their bodies, learning to push it to it's limits and from food that is consumed. When combined together to form chakra it can do amazing things, including making your body faster, stronger and allowing you to harness the elements themselves. It can even used to disguise and make copies of yourself, or escape from being injured. Some shinobi even had special abilities that set them a step above others called Kekkai Genkai or Bloodlines, special traits or abilities that they could pass on to their descendants."** Kyuubi explained. " **The blue chakra in the lake is produced by your body and the red is mine. I am also the reason why you have such a large chakra supply. Normally it would have been the size of a river if you were lucky. My energy, or yokai, is also the reason your body heals faster than it should, a benefit of our relationship. It boosts your already considerable natural healing rate offered by your magic."**

"Thank you." Harry said feeling he should be grateful for that considering all of the times his cousin had beaten him up with his gang, or the odd times his uncle had gotten angry enough to come after him. He had always healed quickly and hadn't known why.

Kyuubi nodded at his show of gratitude.

" **You are welcome young one. It appears that we have gotten off topic about why I am here though. Not to worry I will explain more about chakra later if you desire."** Kyuubi said the last part when she saw him about to interrupt her **.** " **According to your mother's memories, which I have all of, your parents were being hunted by an evil wizard, a Dark Lord, calling himself Lord Voldemort when you were born. According to her memories a prophecy was discovered about a child who could possibly defeat this Dark Lord. He hunted your parents for over a year before he finally caught up with them. Your mother found out about me in legends and was actually able to summon me. An impressive feat by itself."**

She paused to sip her tea before continuing.

" **Before that time I had had been sealed inside of two other humans. The night I was summoned I was being transferred from my first Jinchūriki to the one who was supposed to be my second. I was just about to be sealed again when I was summoned by your mother Lily."** Kyuubi continued. She was honestly grateful for the mortal woman summoning. Which was the main reason she had immediately struck her down when she had appeared before Lily." **Following the ritual tethers I was surprised to find myself coherent once more since I had been under the man's influence even when sealed. For your mother's help in freeing me from** _ **that man's**_ **control I made a pact with her. In return for helping me escape she asked that I protect you from this Voldemort character and any other threats to your life for as long as you lived. I agreed and with my help she was able to seal me inside of you before Voldemort killed her. A tiny part of her soul was absorbed by my own so I received all of her memories and her feelings for you, her only child. When Voldemort tried to kill you with his spell your mother's love combined with my own significant power protected you and reflected the dark curse back upon him."**

Kyuubi stopped and sighed.

" **Unfortunately his defeat was not without consequences. A piece of his soul latched onto the only living thing in the room which was you. As soon as it did it tried burrowing it's way inside of you. I was somewhat weakened by the backlash of the first attack and from being controlled for well over a century and was not able to stop it right away."**

"I have a piece of his soul inside of me?" Harry asked, horrified.

" **I am getting there."** Kyuubi said, a little irritated at the disruption. Harry nodded sheepishly a small an apologetic grin on his face. Kyuubi forgave him with a roll of her eyes. " **Brat. By** **the time I had gathered my power it was being held off by your mother's protective magic. The piece of soul was able to establish a link between the two of you before I could destroy it. I have blocked off the link between you as best as I can but it may someday reopen. I was able to capture the soul piece and drain the magic from it. Unfortunately I was not able to get all of the mortals memories just the first thirty years but I was able to give you his special magical ability that appeared in his bloodline. It is called Parseltongue, the ability to speak with snakes, serpents and reptiles."**

"Cool." Harry said. Talking to snakes sounded like a cool power to him. Suddenly he remembered that he had interrupted her again. "Sorry."

" **It's alright."** Kyuubi said, amusement in her eyes. " **Some believe that Parseltongue marks the witch or wizard as dark, or evil but it is mostly the actions of those of Voldemort's bloodline that tainted it so in Britain and some parts of Europe. It is a rare gift used for destruction but also healing and warding. His was not the only bloodline to have it as your mother researched it when she attended school. Parselmouths are widely sought after in many countries, especially those with larger snake populations. Now you and your descendants will also have the gift. I figured that it was better to have a weapon of your enemy so he cannot use it against you."**

"Will you teach me to use my chakra and magic?" Harry asked.

" **Of course I will."** Kyuubi answered. " **I am glad that you aren't going to waste this potential power."**

* * *

A/N: Any complaints about the Kyuubi not being evil enough. Well she is still the Kyuubi. Only now she has the memories of Lily Potter and her feelings for her son. She sees him as her own and her feelings for him will only grow. She will be extremely protective of him. I consider her to be Lawful Evil while Harry will be more Chaotic Neutral. Plus I go with her being more reasonable since she is actually whole when she is sealed into Harry and is beyond the reach of any Uchiha or Senju who would wish to control her. This will not be a Harry/Kyuubi either.


	2. The Potter Jinchūriki 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Nor am I making any profit from this story. It is being written for pure entertainment value.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thought_

 _'Telepathy/Mind speak'_

" _Spells_ "

" _ **Jutsu**_ "

" _Foreign languages"_

" **Summon/ Bijuu Speaking"**

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

"Good morning Kyuubi-sama." Harry said.

 **"I see you have been reading about Japanese greetings young one."** Kyuubi said, a small smile flickering across her lips.

"Why would you allow yourself to be sealed again?" Harry asked. The question had been burning in his mind since he had heard her story the first day he met her.

Kyuubi chuckled.

 **"I had wondered when you would ask this question."** Kyuubi said. " **The seal your mother and I devised was different that the seals that had been used against me previously. While like the others, you will be able to call upon my power and I can assist you this seal also allows me much more freedom. While I cannot harm you with the intent to kill I can actually leave this seal. I can explore and experience the outside world unlike my last two seals."**

A snarl twisted her face briefly but she pushed away the feelings of hate and bitterness. The boy had done nothing to her so she wouldn't take her anger out on him.

 **"When in training you will call me Kyuubi-sensei or Sensei. If you impress me enough and prove trustworthy I might allow you to know the name given to me by my creator."**

Harry's face firmed in determination.

* * *

 **"Shinobi techniques can be divided into six ranks: E-Rank being the least powerful, D-Rank, C-Rank Mid-level, B-Rank, A-Rank, and S-Rank the highest. I will begin teaching you the hand signs you will need to memorize in order to be able to use Jutsu, at least in the beginning. Then we shall move on to the three basic Jutsu all beginners learned:** _Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone Technique, Kawarimi no Jutsu(Replacement Technique)_ **and** _Henge(Transformation Technique)_ **..."**

* * *

 _ **September 13th, 1987**_

Harry carefully regulated his breathing as he ran around the perimeter of his training ground. His training ground was basically an area of the woods that he had, with the help of Kyuubi, sealed off from the outside world utilizing Fūinjutsu. It was only one of three seals she had showed him and had him memorize and by far the hardest. The other two were the resistance seal and the storage seal. Kyuubi had promised to teach him more when they were able to get away from Privet Drive.

Harry was really looking forward to learning to make explosive tags. He had learned the storage seal first since it was easiest seal for anyone to make. Plus the concept seemed really wicked to Harry. With just some ink, paper and a little chakra he could theoretically carry thousands of pounds of weight around with him in his pocket, theoretically create a contract to partner with intelligent animals or travel through space and time.

His training ground had everything he needed to be able to later learn his Elemental Jutsu. A stream of water went through the training ground and it was surrounded by trees. One end of clearing was blocked off by tall stones while the other had trees. Several of the trees had been cut and formed into sparring posts. In front of the stone wall was three training dummies along with three wooden cases holding kunai, senbon, and shuriken.

For six months Kyuubi had trained him to utilize his chakra. She taught him how to find it, control it, and form it to his desires. He learned all of the hand signs. To read, write and speak Japanese, and to read and write in Kanji. She also spent time teaching him the history of the Elemental Nations, the Geography, political situations and the history of many clans and their Kekkai Genkai.

Harry learned the three basic Jutsu all shinobi learned and an advanced Henge known as _**Ninpō: Kotai Henge no Jutsu (Ninja Arts: Solid Henge Jutsu)**_. The advanced Henge allowed the user to physically become what they imagined instead of it just being an illusion. The best part about it was that only he could release it. Not even magic could disrupt it.

Kyuubi taught him how to exercise properly so he would be in the proper shape to utilize his abilities. She had left the seal to teach him Taijutsu or martial arts as they were called outside of the Elemental Nations. He was careful to do this out of the hearing of other people. While he didn't truly care what people thought he didn't need someone investigating him for problems. He didn't need the extra attention.

Kyuubi hadn't neglected his magical training either. She taught him of the history of the Wizarding world and their traditions that his mother had learned from his father's mother Euphemia. She taught him pureblood etiquette, and to speak, read and write in French, Spanish, German and Italian. She taught him to speak the language of the Goblins so he could both show respect and understand what they said. She taught him how to access his magical core himself and to trace his magical pathways. Some were thin while others were naturally thicker. The thickest being the one leading to his right wrist meaning that that was his dominate wand hand. The pathways would naturally widen over the years but he would have to do it manually to be able to perform consistent, powerful wandless magic. Doing it would allow him to not rely completely upon his wand like modern day witches and wizards.

Until then the only way he could consistently use it for wandless magic was with Kyuubi guiding him. This was how he had training dummies and his weapons which had been transfigured for his use. He didn't have the money to buy them himself so he had to make do with what he had. She had also taken it upon herself to teach him Latin since it would help him better understand and later craft his own spells.

Stopping after he had ran the equivalent of two miles he carefully sipped down some water to cool down a bit.

"Work on your chakra control now." Kyuubi instructed him, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes sensei." Harry replied. Although she had never came straight out and said it he knew that she liked being called teacher and she was the one being Harry respected the most.

Walking up to a nearby tree Harry formed the ram sign to focus his chakra before he took a careful step onto the tree. The first time he had tried it he had blown himself clear across the clearing to the amusement of Kyuubi. He had learned this exercise just two days before. Harry would learn the water walking exercise next after he could walk along surfaces for an hour straight. It was times like these that he was glad that his relatives didn't really care what he did with his time as long as he finished his chores.

"Now that you have mastered the basic three Academy Jutsu, basic survival Jutsu, Advanced Henge, and have done admirably on the other aspects of a shinobi I have a reward for you. A new learning tool. It is by far the greatest learning tool I will ever teach you." Kyuubi said as her image leaned against a tree.

Harry took a kneeling position and focused his entire attention upon her.

"It is the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** , or Shadow Clone Technique in English. This technique is a Kinjutsu since it splits the users chakra evenly to use and because of it's more ingenious use. A Kage Bunshin is an exact physical copy of the user. Unlike the E-Rank 'Bunshin no Jutsu' the Kage Bunshin can affect it's surroundings as they are solid. They can even bleed."

"Thank you sensei." Harry said, bowing his head.

Kyuubi nodded with a smirk.

"The most important thing about it is that it has the ability to learn and thus pass on that knowledge to the user. Anything the clone learns the user learns after it is dispelled **.** " Kyuubi continued. "While it won't improve your physical capabilities it can work on chakra control, Taijutsu forms, Jutsu practice, sparring practice, spying or reading."

"Amazing." Harry whispered. He could definitely see the potential of this Jutsu.

"This ability also leads to why it is a Kinjutsu Technique." Kyuubi continued. "If too many clones are dispelled at one time it can cause memory overload causing the user to slip into unconsciousness, a coma or even suffer brain damage, killing them. Another reason is because it literally cuts the users chakra in half. Any other person using this would be insane to use it as a training tool but for a Jinchūriki, even a pseudo one like you, it is perfect."

Harry nodded seriously. He would be careful either way.

"Now watch me and prepare yourself." Kyuubi said before performing the Jutsu. In a puff of smoke a perfect copy of her appeared beside her before her image disappeared.

"Go ahead and check me over." The clone said. "I'm quite solid I assure you."

Harry hesitantly made his way over before walking faster at seeing a look of impatience come to the face of herself and the clone. Harry poked the clone in the arm before putting a hand on it. The skin was smooth and warm under it.

 _Cool!_ Harry thought.

 _ **Wham!**_

Harry sailed backwards towards the middle of the training ground when the clone backhanded him.

"Never completely let your guard down even when with a trusted ally." The clone growled sternly, her ruby eyes glaring at him. "There might not be any shinobi outside of the Elemental Nations but that doesn't mean that there aren't those out there that would harm you. Dark Lords have followers and sympathizers and the non-magical world can be just as dangerous. I do not wish for you to die any time soon you silly child. Now get up and try to make the clone yourself."

Harry nodded while rubbing his jaw. She hadn't hit him hard enough to break it, just hard enough to teach him a lesson. Harry calmly gathered his chakra and focused it. After many failures and nearly an hour later Harry was still determined.

 **"** _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ " Harry called out.

With a large collection of smoke a crowd of Harry Potter look-a-likes appeared. They smirked and pounded each other on the back causing several to disappear and everything the dispelled clones experienced appeared in his mind.

"Good job." Kyuubi spoke up calling their attention to her. "How many did you make? Focus on trying to count them in your mind."

"Seventy-eight before seven were destroyed." Harry answered.

"Very good." Kyuubi said with a smirk. "Now we'll try it's bigger, beefier brother the _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. It will allows you to produce a _lot_ of clones. This one should be easier to learn since you know it's predecessor."

Harry tried a couple of times but got only smoke causing him to frown.

"Again." Kyuubi commanded. "Gather your chakra and try again."

" _ **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ " Harry called out. With an even larger cloud of smoke the training ground and trees were covered in Kage Bunshin and Harry was looking a little pale.

"Count them now." Kyuubi ordered.

Harry's brow furrowed.

"Five hundred and six." Harry answered.

"Tell all but thirty of them to dispel themselves." Kyuubi said. "And have them do it slowly."

Five minutes later when only thirty were left she nodded her head.

"Good. Now I want you twenty-five of you to work on chakra control while three of you focus on improving your handwriting and calligraphy. The last two of you will read while Harry and I spar."

"Yes sensei!" The clones called out.

"Did you notice how your clones dispelled from one hit?" Kyuubi asked, arms crossed under her impressive bust.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Well I'll teach you another method an old 'friend' of my mine came up with to create Kage Bunshin that wouldn't dispel until they wanted them to. She was the one to make the Advanced Henge." Kyuubi said before a smirk came to her face. "The improved Kage Bunshin make good sparring partners. The technique is known as the _**Yokai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Demonic Shadow Clone Jutsu)!**_ "

She went on to teach him the other four shadow clone variations as well: _**Kage Bunshin Bakuha(Shadow Clone Explosion, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu(Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu), Kage Kunai no Jutsu(Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu) and Yokai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Demonic Shadow Clone Jutsu)**_.

Though he learned it Harry was expressly forbidden from using the _**Kage Bunshin Bakuha**_ unless under special circumstances. She didn't want him going around causing explosions for the fun of it. Even she herself enjoyed random bouts of destruction at time. Sue her, she was an immortal being. She got bored sometimes too.

* * *

"You have proven yourself worthy to me therefore I wish to give you a gift. I am going to gift you with a Kekkai Genkai I have found in your DNA alongside the Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai. It is currently recessive but with my power I can bring it forth. My being inside of you has activated it for you partially but after I fully activate it it will be permanently embedded within your bloodline alongside Parseltongue."

"How can I have more than one Kekkai Genkai?" Harry asked.

"Parseltongue is magical and the Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai is a chakra Kekkai Genkai. The last bloodline is a body Kekkai Genkai." Kyuubi explained.

Harry nodded to show that he understood, for the most part.

"What bloodline are you going to gift me sensei?" Harry asked.

"It is called the _Shikotsumyaku_ or Dead Bone Pulse. It is a Kekkai Genkai that allows the user to manipulate their bones, including forming them into natural armor and into weapons. They can pull the bones from their bodies to form weapons, shape them to make new techniques, or use them for defensive purposes."

"Won't I be hurt if I pull out all of my bones?" Harry asked.

Kyuubi shook her head.

"Your body will naturally numb most of the pain when your are pulling your bones out." Kyuubi informed him. "Due to the Kekkai Genkai your bones automatically start growing back even as you pull the old one out."

"What does the Uzumaki bloodline do?" Harry asked.

"The Uzumaki bloodline is increased stamina, strength, speed, and healing capabilities far higher than a normal human resulting in an extended lifespan even greater than that of a wizard." Kyuubi told him. "It also includes increased denser chakra and chakra levels higher than any normal human, almost closely resembling the chakra coils of a Jinchūriki vessel and sometimes members of the clan are born with special chakra that allowed them to manipulate it outside of their body and form weapons. The one who was supposed to be my next host could manifest solid chains that could have potentially restrained even me."

"How will I activate the Shikotsumyaku?" Harry asked.

"I will have to alter your DNA to activate it." Kyuubi said before a leer came to her face. "Unfortunately it will hurt, a lot."

* * *

 _ **July 6th, 1990**_

Harry sat relaxed at a bus stop a couple of blocks from Privet Drive. Today was the day he would finally be entering the magical world again. Utilizing the memories of Lily Potter Harry, and his companion, would make their way to the Leaky Cauldron. He was of course using the Kotai Henge to hide his identity. While it wasn't unusual for children to travel the Alleys they usually had a parent with them. At the moment he looked like a sixteen year old teen with dark blond hair and blue eyes while wearing a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with an open black flack jacket over it.

Harry had already purchased his ticket from money he had collected around the neighborhoods near Privet Drive doing odd jobs or having the snakes in the area find valuable lost things. They sometimes brought him shiny pieces of garbage but there was a surprising amount of jewelry that had been lost. Harry occasionally pilfered wallets and purses from the richest people he saw. He didn't think that they would be hurting too much for money and his needs were greater than theirs. He was careful to always wear a disguise while doing so since he had no wish to be caught and it put on his record.

An hour and a half later he was stepping off at his stop. Harry smirked to himself. The bus had gotten him within two blocks of his destination. He calmly made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and walked inside. He sneered inwardly. The place was disgusting. He thought that the entrance to Diagon Alley could have been a lot more impressive. They could at least clean it and give it some much needed repairs. He didn't know why they worried about muggles finding it due to the powerful muggle-repelling wards. Parents of muggleborns had to be physically touching a witch or wizard to be able to enter.

"Can I help you lad?" The bartender asked. "The name's Tom."

"Hello." Harry said, his face taking on an embarrassed look and scratching the back of his head. He didn't feel Kyuubi twitch in the back of his mind as his behavior reminded her of her previous container's husband. "Can you open the portal for me? My mum confiscated my wand."

"Sure I can do that son." Tom, the bartender, replied before flicking his wand at a nearby towel causing it to start cleaning glasses by itself. Tom motioned for him to follow him and led the way out back. Harry watched closely as he tapped the barrier with his wand causing the brick to slide apart, revealing Diagon Alley for the first time. Harry hid his feelings behind a mask of apathy.

"Thank you Tom." Harry said.

Tom nodded with a grin.

"Anytime son." Tom said before walking pack towards his pub.

 _'Gringotts is the large white building down the Alley.'_ Kyuubi spoke up in his mind.

 _'I remember.'_ Harry thought fondly.

 _'Remember be polite but firm.'_ Kyuubi advised him. _'They work for you after all. Goblins are clever and shrewd beings but they are honorable.'_

 _'Yes mother.'_ Harry thought back sarcastically causing Kyuubi to huff playfully. He however did feel a small flash of some undefinable emotion from her but quickly putting it out of his mind.

"How may I help you?" The teller asked in a gravely voice.

"I wish to have a heritage test performed." Harry answered.

"It'll be a thousand and fourteen galleons or five thousand pounds." The teller replied eyeing him sharply. Harry nodded and pulled out an envelope. Counting out five thousand pounds he gave it to the goblin he watched as it sniffed if before counting it out quickly himself.

"Very well." The teller said finally. "Please have a seat over there and I will contact an account manager come and get you."

Harry nodded.

"Thank you." Harry said.

 _I'm glad I had the correct amount of money._ Harry thought. His mum had her heritage checked after her fifth year. She had found out that she was descended from squibs and had inherited a modest estate. She would have been considered a half-blood but the squibs were back further than six generations.

The goblins happily provided the service since it meant that more gold was in circulation. Without someone claiming them the vaults sat around with no activity and if there was one thing goblins liked it was making their clients, and especially them, money. It was only a few minutes later that a goblin dressed in a well tailored suit walked up to him. If it turned out that the person didn't inherit anything the money was non-refundable so Gringotts still made a profit.

"I am Goshawk. Please come follow me young sir." The goblin said.

* * *

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Potter, Harry James**

 **Confirmed Houses- Titles-Lines**

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter-Earl-Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell-Baron-Potter_

 _Ancient House of Quincy-Lord-Potter_

 _Noble House of Morton-Lord-Evans_

 _Noble House of Heiser-Lord-Evans_

 **Confirmed Vaults**

 _Potter Trust Account-687_

 _Potter Family Vault-17_

 _Uzunami Family Vault-3_

 _Quincy Family Vault-75_

 _Morton Family Vault-134_

 _Heiser Family Vault-120_

 _Vault # 1264_

 _Vault# 1265_

 _Vault#395_

 _Vault# 3496_

"Why weren't any of these vaults rolled in to the others?" Harry asked.

"Your father intended for a second child, no matter their gender, to inherit the Quincy Family Vault and Title." Goshawk answered him. "As for the vaults of the Uzunami, Morton and Heiser families your mother thought having separate vaults was more advantageous than consolidating them into one."

Harry heard a hum in the back of mind.

 _'The Uzunami family could be important.'_ Kyuubi spoke flatly. _'They could be a member of the Uzumaki Clan who found their way through the barrier. It is possible that there is information from the Shinobi continent in their vault.'_

"Hmm. Very interesting." Goshawk said his sharp-toothed smile broadening. "I will not ask you about your ability to disguise yourself Mr. Potter. We here at Gringotts respect our customer's privacy as long as they don't try and steal from us."

Harry nodded his head in gratitude.

"Can you tell me about the last four vaults Goshawk?" Harry asked.

"The last four vaults were left to you in the wills of witches and wizards who have died since nineteen eighty-one." Goshawk said. "They were grateful for your defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort and wished to leave you something. If you wish you can look through them and have the items moved to your family vault since you _are_ being charged for holding those vaults. It's mostly money but there are a variety of other items in them."

"I would like to have a money pouch and wallet connected to the Potter family vault." Harry said.

* * *

Stepping up the Uzunami Clan vault Harry saw the familiar spiral. Looking closer he saw it was engraved with blood seals. Cutting his finger open he applied his blood to the seal. The seals glowed brightly before the spiral started breaking down into itself forming an entry way. Torches flickered into life illuminating the vault. Tall wooden shelves held dozens of scrolls and books. Sets of armor hung on mannequins and racks of swords were intersped between them. Chests filled with precious metal ingots and various other treasures were stacked around.

Laying on the pedestal was a scroll and a silver pendent. The pendent was a white whirlpool with a single diamond on the top, bottom and sides.

 _To My Descendants,_

 _I am Uzumaki Misao one of the last survivors of the Uzumaki Clan. Our clan is an ancient one who can trace our roots back to the Rikkudo Sennin, the creator of Ninshu which later became Ninjutsu. We are a powerful but peaceful people who live on our island nation of Uzushiogakure no Sato. We rarely leave our shores and are mostly apart from the problems of the mainland. Our ties with the mainland are mostly through trade and our blood kin the Senju Clan._

 _However tension had been brewing for several years and I was sent outside the Barrier with a copy of the family library and many of the clan treasures. While visiting Uzushio an invasion force came upon us led by several of the major Hidden Villages. There was a traitor in the clan or our allies as they disabled several of our defenses. Our Clan Head Uzumaki Haruto forced me and others to flee. I did so with great regret. I had never been much of a kunoichi and I had a duty to guard our family treasures. Within these scrolls is the knowledge our clan has gathered together.  
_

 _Learn from them and make our clan great once more. The pendant next to this scroll was given to me by my father Hirotaro. It will help to mask your chakra signature so others cannot sense it._

As he was walking by a glassed in cabinet he felt Kyuubi give his mind a 'nudge' to get his attention.

 _'What is it?'_ Harry asked curious.

 _ **'Those scrolls inside of that cabinet are summoning contracts.'**_ Kyuubi told him. _**'If you sign them you will be able to call upon their aid.'**_

A jolt of excitement went through Harry as he hurried over to the cabinet. His sensei had told him of summoning creatures and ever since he had wanted his own.

 _'Let's see.'_ Harry thought leaning closer to read their labels. _'Usagi(Rabbit), Taka(Hawk),(Tokage)Lizard, Nezumi(Rat),Kitsune(Fox),(Okami)Wolves, Insect, Kuma(Bear), Arachnid, Tatsu(Dragon),(Tori)Bird.'_

Harry peered inquisitively at the stones in front of him. They were about the size of baseballs and perfectly round with five indents. He could see the Kanji for _Wind_ , _Fire, Earth, Water_ and _Lightning_ carved into it.

 _ **'Chakra stones.'**_ Kyuubi informed him. _'_ _ **In the olden days before shinobi used paper from specially grown trees to test their elemental affinities they used these stones. These are rare nowadays and will do the same. One must channel chakra into it and it will tell them their affinities by glowing. The brighter the glow the more suited for that specific element.'**_

Harry excitedly pushed his chakra into the stone. He saw several seals flash before his chakra was sucked in. It continued to drain his chakra for a few seconds before the Kanji began to glow. The Kanji for _Suiton_ and _Fuuton_ glowed the brightest but the others glowed as well.

 _'How do I have all five?'_ Harry asked.

 _ **'I thought that this might happen.'**_ Kyuubi answered. _**'Since I can use every element you can as well. Suiton and Fuuton are your main affinities while the other are your lesser affinities. This doesn't mean that you can't and won't train to master each of them. It'll just take more work for you to use your lesser affinities as well as your main.'**_

In the corner of the vault were a stack of large crates. Pulling open the top of one he peered inside. Inside was bricks of silvery-blue metal.

 _ **'Chakra metal.'**_ Kyuubi informed him. _**'Rare and expensive. Weapons forged from this metal are capable of channeling elemental chakra with ease and are naturally stronger than other metals. I wonder how your family has so much. There's probably enough to buy a small country in this crate alone.'**_

* * *

"I wish to look at your quality parchment." Harry said to the clerk. "I have use of it outside of school work."

"Of course sir." The clerk replied. "We have some heavier parchment over here of good quality."

The clerk motioned before Harry to follow her deeper into the shop. When they got towards the back the witch pointed towards a wall of shelves.

"These are where we keep our better quality items." The clerk said before scowling. "We keep them back here to keep them away from the filthy mitts of little children."

Harry nodded.

"I understand." Harry replied as he stepped forward to check the quality. He performed several tests before he nodded satisfied. "I need ten packs of the nine inch by six inch and eight of the ten and half inch by eight inch packs."

"Of course sir." The clerk said with a smile.

Looking around Harry saw an advertisement for journals.

"What's special about these journals?" Harry asked.

"The basic ones all have a never-ending charm on them that makes it so they never run out of paper." The clerk explained. "The more expensive ones have spells that protect against the elements, repel stains, sort the books into sections, and preservation spells depending on the price."

 _I have been wanting to record my knowledge for my future family._ Harry thought as he looked them over. _I think these will work out even better than what I had in mind previously. I can always add extra protections._

Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll take five of the best ones you have please." Harry told the clerk.

* * *

Harry walked calmly down Knockturn Alley, radiating a low level amount of killing intent. It was just enough to tell the other inhabitants that there was easier prey to stalk. It also kept the peddlers away. It was about a five minute walk before he made it to the shop he wanted. A bell rang as he stepped into the shop. A burly man with a thick bushy mustache and balding brown hair stepped out of the back.

"Welcome I am Samuel Edwards." The burly man said. "How can I help you?"

He didn't appear fazed that it was a teenager inside of his store.

"I wish to see if you could make some weapons for me." Harry said.

"Let me see what you have in mind." Samuel replied.

Harry pulled out a kunai, shuriken and a senbon causing Samuel's brows to raise in surprise.

"Interesting." Samuel muttered as he picked up each one, examining it. "Eastern throwing style weapons. I think I could easily made a mold from these and produce weapons from them. How many would you want?"

"I'd like to see a test piece of each before deciding." Harry replied causing Samuel to grin.

"Smart." He said. "I can have a one of each made within a couple of hours."

Harry nodded.

"I will return then." He said.

* * *

 **Jutsu Used In this Chapter  
**

 _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**_  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Effect: Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu, this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden). Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan.

This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themselves, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

These clones can also help increase chakra control, information gathering and muscle memory.

 _ **Yokai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Demonic Shadow Clone Jutsu)**_

Type:High A-Rank

Effect: This clone is almost exactly the same as a normal Shadow Clone but it is formed with a small amount of yokai greatly boosting it's strength. This jutsu allows the user to create a Shadow Clone that won't be dispelled by a single hit. Made to be used by Jinchūriki.

 _ **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**_  
Name: Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Effect: As Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but creates far, far more clones. Like Kage Bunshin, the clones look the same as the user and will disappear if hit. This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can be fatal to the person performing it, seeing as all of the clones are given an amount of chakra from the performer. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals.

 _ **Bunshin Bakuha**_ _**(Shadow Clone Explosion)**_

Name: Shadow Clone Explosion

Type: A-Rank

Effect: Bunshin Bakuha is a secret Ninjutsu technique sealed within the _Scroll of Sealing_. At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin, but the ninja can detonate the clone at any time to form a very large explosion. To do so the ninja will create a corrupted clone, which has no chakra Coils, but a mass amount of chakra stored up like an explosive charge. With the flick of a wrist the real ninja can set off the charge, causing the clone to explode.

 _ **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu(Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)**_

Name: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu

Type: C-Rank, Offensive, All range

Description: Causes a thrown shuriken to become two dozen.

 _ **Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu)**_

Name: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu

Type: C-Rank, Offensive, All range

Description: Causes a thrown kunai to become two dozen.

 _ **Ninpō: Kotai Henge no Jutsu (Ninja Arts: Solid Henge Jutsu)**_.

Name: Solid Henge Jutsu

Type: B-Rank

Description: This jutsu allows the user to assume the shape of anything they can picture in their minds and have the chakra for. This technique is high ranked because it takes a considerable amount of chakra to use. Found in _The self taught ninja by Ginjaa Ninjaa._


	3. I am Harry Potter?

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

Summary: AN OC SI into the Harry Potter world. My OC dies in his world and wakes up in a new one with magic.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

 _"Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

I groaned as I woke up. I struggled to remember what had happened. I had been riding in a car with my friend Mike to an Imagine Dragons concert. There had been bright lights and a horn blaring before a loud crunch. Flashes of cooking for his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Life at Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey. Being accepted at Hogwarts, being escorted to Diagon Alley by Professor Flitwick, being sorted into Ravenclaw, learning magic, different spells, becoming friends with Hermione and Hagrid, casual acquaintances with Ron, Neville, a boy named Terry Boot. Suddenly two lives flashed before my eyes. Me ordinary, slightly chunky nineteen year old Peregrine "Perry" Gracewood. Not the most popular kid in College but not an outcast by any means.

 _I thought your life only flashed before you right before you died._ I thought faintly.

Following that flashback was another life. That of thirteen year old Harry James Potter, a half-blood wizard. This Harry Potter's relatives weren't quite as bad as they were in some fanfiction stories. Harry had been treated as more like a distant relative by the Dursley's.

They had fed him and given him his own room. They also clothed him, even if most of his clothes were from thrift stores. The only time he got new outfits was for a new school year and Christmas. Harry received no toys but things that he needed. Clothes, toiletries, school supplies and occasionally one present he really wanted. The Dursley's even encouraged Harry to do well in school as he could obtain scholarships for higher education and be out of their home quicker.

Looking around the room I was in I found myself in a hospital bed. Groaning I reached up the rub my forehead and felt bandages. Looking around I found the button I needed to summon a nurse and pressed it. Five minutes later a red haired nurse who appeared to be in her thirties appeared in his room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." She said. "It's good to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Grimacing I sighed.

"Alright I guess, my head hurts." I replied.

Apparently I had fallen down the stairs at home and hit my head pretty hard. I had died briefly before they were able to resuscitate me . Unknown to them I had died and been reborn as had Harry. My head was wrapped as my scar had broken up and black gunk had escaped along with blood. She did inform me that it was likely that my scar would lighten or even mostly fade away.

* * *

Looking around Harry's, and now my, room I saw decent second hand furniture. A couple of bookshelves stacked on top of one another, a nightstand, chest of drawers, shelves and a dresser. A radio sat on one of the shelves along with a small television that Harry had repaired and a rotating fan. A school trunk laid at the end of the bed, hanging half-way open. A blue and bronze scarf hung out of it.

Sitting on the bedside table was Harry's wand. Just like in canon it was an eleven inch, Holly wand with a phoenix feather core. Hesitantly I walked over and picked it up. Something inside seemed to surge forward and connect with the wand but the connection felt strained and nothing like what Harry had experienced. Would the wand not work for me? I mean technically I am a different person. A new personality in an old body. In the back of my mind was another fear.

 _What **I** can't do magic?_

* * *

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was quite a bit skinnier than I remember being at thirteen but at least this Harry wasn't a runt. I was still tall for my age at five foot seven inches. My body was in fairly decent shape and I had some muscle on my body but not over much. Rubbing my face it felt weird to not have a beard or at least a goatee. I had had one since I was in high school. As it was I was feeling a little bit of peach fuzz.

I was kind of dreading having to go through puberty again. While I wasn't as bad as some teenagers I had my share of times my temper got away from me. I didn't like my parents very much and thought they were very unfair. I remember having to go to bed by eleven and how much I thought it was torture. At twenty I'm lucky to get to bed before two or three. I cherish my sleep and I let others know it. Not to mention certain, _cough_ , bodily reactions. Getting a stiffy around almost any girl or woman had been quite embarrassing.

Sighing I toweled my hair dry. I needed a hair cut. I wasn't really one for long hair. My hair was stubborn. I had to use hair wax to be able to spike it and it curled when it got too long instead of growing straight. If the books were to be believed Harry's hair was stubborn too but I was sure I could do something with it.

I could believe that I am in a self-insert story like I loved reading online. I just hoped this wasn't one of the darker Harry Potter worlds. At least it wasn't Fallout, Mass Effect, X-Men or Warhammer 40k. All of those worlds would have sucked. Sure being a mutant might be cool but then you had people wanting to kill and governments who wanted you to register and put you in camps or experiment on you. Don't even get me started on the Sentinels.

* * *

My first stop was Ollivander's. I needed to have my wand checked out. Making my as quickly as I could through the crowds I sighed in relief as I opened the door to Ollivander's.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." I heard from behind me.

"Mr. Ollivander." I nodded. Thankfully I only jumped a little as I thought he might be there.

Garrick Ollivander appeared very close to his characterization in the movies. He looked quite a bit like John Hurt, if not a little younger. His hair was still long and pale and his silvery eyes were slightly unnerving. He even wore an outfit close to what you see him wearing for the first time, ruffles and all. I suppressed the smile that wanted to come to my face.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked. "Your wand is still in working order is it not?"

"That's the thing." I said, rubbing my arm. "The connection between my wand and I feels stunted."

Ollivander's brows rose in mild surprised.

"Did something happen to you recently?" He asked.

"I died briefly before I was resuscitated." I answered.

"At a muggle hospital?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

He held out his hand and I placed my wand in it. He raised it up and stared at it.

"Fascinating." He muttered. "I can see now that Holly is no longer the wood for you to use but you still have a connection with the phoenix feather."

"What do I need to do?" I asked. "Does this mean I need a new wand?"

"No." Ollivander said, lowering my wand to peer at me. "And yes. You will need to pick a new wood for your wand but the core is still yours. It is quite rare that I have to match a witch or wizard with a second wand but it does happen. Luckily your circumstances are slightly different and should be easier. Though one can never truly know with wands. Merely experience it."

He turned and motioned for me to follow after him. Flicking his wand to turn a sign on his door to busy. After pausing for a second I followed after him. The shelves of wands made for a slightly narrow passage but I made it through without knocking in to any of them. The last thing I wanted was to make a fool of myself, knocking over wands and possibly breaking them. I didn't know how delicate wands truly were.

The workshop was surprisingly large but I figured he used Space-Enhancement charms to make it larger like other shops. I inhaled the smell of polish and fresh wood with a smile. As an avid fan of woodworking I loved the smell of wood, with cedar being my favorite smell. Shelves filled with lengths of wood lined two of the walls while another held bits and pieces of magical creatures in stasis. Wooden benches hung from a couple of walls, filled with tools, wood polish and various odds and ends.

Ollivander clapped his hands, bringing my attention back to him.

"Now we will find the wood for your wand." Ollivander told me.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"You will need to place your wand hand near the stacks of each wood. Your magical senses should have expanded since owning a wand and performing magic. You should be able to sense the wood most suited to you." Ollivander answered.

"What if I can't?" I asked.

"Then you will have to handle some samples." He replied simply.

"Wouldn't you just use Holly again?" I asked curious. I looked at the Wand Maker to see if my questions were bothering him only to see a small smile of delight on his face.

"It is nice to see a young wizard interested in wand lord. As to your question, not necessarily." Ollivander told me, peering closely at his wood samples. "Your personality and suitability with oak may have changed since your bonding with your first wand. It's best to test each of the woods."

I recognized some of the woods like Willow, Holly, English Oak, Maple, Fir and Elm but others I didn't recognize. Holding my right hand out I tried to remember the way the other me had felt when he was holding a wand and performing magic. Slowly a 'tingle' started attracting my attention. Slowly I ran my hand in front of the different woods. Some reacted stronger than others and I moved my hand back to them before moving on. It was near the end when I got the strongest reaction of all. I still tested the other woods before moving back to it.

"That one." I informed the Wand Maker.

Ollivander nodded.

"Interesting." He said. "Tis pine. A wood for wands that enjoy being used creatively and for those who are normally destined to live long lives."

"Now what?" I asked.

Ollivander snapped his fingers causing a tape measure to levitate from one of the shelves and revolve around me, taking measurements I had no idea what they were for. Or what they meant. Ollivander was taking several notes however while humming occasionally. Finally he clapped his hands and the tape measure disappeared.

"Now I will need to work on your wand." Ollivander said, smiling. "Return in an hour and it will be ready."

I nodded.

"Thank you." I said walking back towards the front.

I was going to go and grab some lunch. I ended up ordering a lunch of a roasted chicken, roasted garlic potatoes and a Butterbeer. The Butterbeer was excellent. Kind of like root beer but not quite as intense or sweet.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Potter you're just in time." Ollivander said as I stepped into the store. "I just finished putting it in it's box."

Walking forward eagerly I eyed the long skinny box wooden box he had sitting in front of him. Smiling he turned the box and slowly opened it. Sitting on a small velvety cushion was a wand the color of amber. It had a handle with the very end looking like a curved snail shell. The handle was about four inches long and was fairly straight until the end of the handle that had curled spokes like a sword guard. The shaft of the wand was eight inches long and ended in a point.

"12 1/4" Pine with a Phoenix Feather core." Ollivander told me.

My hand trembled a little as I reached for it. This would be the first time "I" had ever held a complete wand before. Taking a short, deep breath I exhaled and gripped the handle. Picking it up a feeling of liquid warmth flowed through me. It was pure ecstasy. Almost as good as an orgasm and better than any high I had ever gotten from smoking marijuana. I felt filled with energy and as if I was connecting with a part of me that I had never known was missing. The memory of my counterparts first bonding felt nothing like this. Unnoticed to me an aura sprang up around me and my eyes were glowing.

Looking up I saw Ollivander looking at me with satisfaction.

"A good bonding." He said with a clap. "That'll be six hundred and ten galleons and ten sickles for the wand."

Reluctantly I placed my wand back in it's cushioned box.

"How much do I have to worry about my wand breaking?" I asked, worried.

"I pride myself on making the sturdiest wands in Britain." Ollivander said seriously. "Still it is best to respect a wand as it will respect you. Take care of your wand and you will have a lifelong partner that will never fail you."

I nodded. I would definitely be taking care of my wand. That also reminded me.

"Can I get a polishing kit and a holster?" I asked.

Ollivander nodded.

"I can provide you with the polishing kit but you will have to go next door to Jerald's Leather goods for a holster. It's good see a wizard who desires to take care of his wand. Many take them for granted." Ollivander said, reaching under the counter and plopping another wooden box next to my wand box. "That'll be six hundred and twelve galleons and twenty-five sickles."

"Bank draft okay?" I asked him.

Ollivander nodded.

"Of course Mr. Potter."

Taking out my Gringotts draft book I wrote out a bank draft. I was glad that Harry had had Professor Flitwick the escort him instead of Hagrid. Flitwick had actually explained more to Harry about the Goblins and the services they offered. Instead of carrying around a lot of money the bank issued band drafts that would transfer money between accounts like a check book. Pressing my key to it's correct spot I waited for Ollivander to do the same. The sheet flashed briefly before storing itself in the attached pouch for my records. I was not the proud owner of my very own magical wand. If I was alone I would have done a little jig but I was able to contain myself.

"Have a good day sir." I told him.

"You as well Mr. Potter." He said as he drifted off into the shelves.

* * *

My next stop was Gringotts. I found the goblins to be a mix of different attitudes. While they were wizard-hating warmongers they weren't the super helpful buddy buddy beings some fanfiction authors made them to be. They were quite business oriented but they treated me fairly. I was quickly led back to what I was informed was the House Potters Account Manager.

"I am the Account Manager for House Potter at Gringotts Mr. Potter." The goblin said. "My name is Rosgaw."

"I do not wish to offend but I am not quite sure how to address you." I said carefully.

"You may call me Manager Rosgaw now." Rosgaw replied.

I nodded.

"It is fortuitous that you appeared here so soon after your thirteenth birthday." Rosgaw said. "It is time for you to be invested officially as heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"I will take you to your Family Vault." Rosgaw answered. "Once there you place the Potter heir ring on your finger. If accepted the ring will resize itself and the magic will bond with you."

"Place your hand upon the crest. Only a witch or wizard with Potter blood or a Gringotts' goblin can open this vault. It will draw blood from your hand and will test it." Rosgaw said. "If the witch or wizard who tried wasn't a Potter by blood they would be knocked unconscious and repelled violently by the vault wards. If they tried to force it a second time they would injected with a fast acting sleeping potion before a more _lethal_ solution was taken."

I nodded. I was admittedly a little nervous. Even if I was inside of Harry Potter's body would it be able to see that my soul wasn't his? Steeling myself I placed my hand against the door. I hissed a little as I felt my hand being cut before a wave of magic swept through me before it left. Pulling my hand back I saw that it was healed. I was brought our of my thoughts when i heard several loud clicks in the door. The doors groaned as they opened. I gaped a little as I stepped into the Potter Family Vault. It was huge!

Looking around I was admittedly a little disappointed that it was overflowing with piles of gold coins laying around like in Smaug's horde. The entire west side of the vault was taken up by large trunks filled to the brim with coins and several held jewels, both cut and uncut, and several different kinds of ingots. Towards the back I could see several doors. Stepping closer I read them: Heirlooms, Jewelry, Weapons/Wands, Library, Clothes and Armors.

"The House rings sit upon a raised dais in the middle of the vault." Rosgaw spoke up from behind him a little impatiently startling me and causing me to jump a little.

Sheepishly I started making my way over. Sitting on a raised stone dais decorated with stags and griffins set a wooden box. Engraved on top of the box was the Potter Family Crest. Reaching forward I unlatched it and opened the box. Inside lay four rings.

I picked up the House Potter heir ring and thought it looked quite handsome. It had a silver band with a sapphire embedded in it. The family crest was engraved in the stone and highlighted in silver. Sliding it on my right pointer finger I gasped as a feeling family and belonging enveloped me.

With it came knowledge. The ring provided protection against Leglimency, would vibrate slightly when someone made the attempt, protected against poisons and warmed in their presense. It would also offer me political protection as it showed that I was officially heir of my House and in line to inherit Headship later.

I turned and looked at Rosgaw and he nodded at me.

"I will return to my office and have the appropriate papers drawn up." He said. "You can take as much time to explore as you need Mr. Potter as I will be busy as well. When you wish to leave merely ring the bell outside of your vault. It will summon a cart and a lowling to bring you back to me."

"Alright." I said and watched him climb back into the cart before it sped away.

Turning around I decided I was going to explore and check things out.

I walked towards the room set aside for wands. From Harry's memories I knew that am underage witch or wizard's wand held a tracking charm on it and Closer up I could see that each one was labeled with the users name, birth and death date and the wand components. There were many exotic cores like Thunderbird tail feathers, nundu heart-string, and basilisk heart-string.

At the very end I could see Harry's parents wands. Lily Potter's wand was made of willow with a unicorn hair core while James Potter's was made of mahogany with a dragon heart-string core. Running my hands across the different wands I sent my magic outwards trying to find a secondary wand.

I gasped as I felt a connection nearly as strong as my own wand nearly ten minutes later. Stepping forward I read the plate beneath it:

 **Augustus Potter**

 **1392 AD- 1517 AD**

 **12 ¼" Rowan and Griffin Feather**

A memory came to my mind of reading a book on magical creatures.

" _Griffin's are fierce and loyal, but deadly when angered or provoked. They are also stubborn and will fight, completely ignoring their own wounds, to the death if what they protect is threatened."_

Stepping to the side I found a holster that looked like a dark brown finger and palm-less glove that would go halfway up my arm. Looking at the description I whistled. It was an Auror class wand holster.

Once placed inside the wand would shoot into my hand at a certain gesture or be sucked back inside. It had a built-in disillusionment charm that I could activate, had a comfort charm so I didn't get dirty under it, sweat or chafe. It had a retractable potion bandoleer that could hold emergency potions, a slot to hold bezoars, a sheath for a knife, auto-fit charm, anti-theft charm, anti-summoning charm and a secure pocket to hold money. The note said the included knives were made of silver and were enchanted to cut deeper, keep an edge, clean themselves and to never rust or tarnish.

"Sweet." I said grinning and grabbing two of them.

Apparently James Potter had broken down his first one and had re-enchanted it so he could make more. Sliding them on they automatically tightened themselves. I slid my Pine and Phoenix feather wand into the right one and watched it be sucked inside before doing to same on the left with the Rowan and Griffin Feather wand. Focusing I had both holsters fade away. Running my hands over my arms I could tell that they were still there but couldn't see them. With the security feature built in nobody else would even be able to feel them.

Pulling out one of the knives I admired it. It was fairly plain looking with a straight eight inch blade. Using my knuckles I tried performing a knife trick my Uncle Rick had showed me during my original life but didn't quite do it right. Frowning I decided I would have to work on it. I had known several knife tricks and actually knew how to use one in a fight if I needed to thanks to Uncle Rick.

Looking through the rest of the vaults I found several more goodies. The first I found was wind up watch that had been created by Lily for her husband. It could protect against up to mid-level curses, created it's own light that would hover and follow the user without using their magic, allow the user to communicate with another connected watch like a radio, keep a schedule and record voiced memos. The most amazing thing about it was that it was able to camouflage the wearer so they would blend in with their surroundings.

The library section was the real treat. I almost salivated at all of the tomes and scrolls inside. There were floor to ceiling shelves filled the walls. Sitting on a pedestal before all them was a thin book. A trunk sat beside it closed. I walked over and flipped the cover open.

The book explained that by introducing a blank journal the pedestal could link it with the Potter family library. Any book inside of it would be available to him through the Journal. One of Harry's ancestors had nicknamed it an _Anybook_. It would hold a complete listing of the books Harry's family owned and even had a search feature, could be sorted by year and subject. It would even automatically bookmark where I left off in a book if I chose another or was forced to close it.

Not wasting any time I opened the trunk and grabbed a blank book before I slid the blank journal into the slot in the pedestal and pressed several runes. The pedestal lit up brightly before showing a changed journal. It was now dark green, almost black in color with the Potter family crest and Motto embossed on the front. A metal lock on the side kept it closed. It would only ever open for me or my descendants and only I or they could read it. Anyone trying to read over my shoulders would see gibberish written.

Pressing my finger to the lock I felt a small sting as his blood was taken before the lock opened with a click. Opening the Anybook I saw a huge lists of books. Choosing randomly he pressed his finger against a book entitled _An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Edward Bartholomew Potter_. As soon as he did the list disappeared and the requested text appeared on the pages.

"Very nice." I smirked. _This will definitely come in handy. Big cheat for the win!_

Walking over to a different pile of trunks and boxes I peeked into them. There were even more books! They must have come from Godric's Hallow.

 _Understanding the Mind_ by Septimus Potter

 _1001 House Hold Spells, Charms and Runes Anyone Needs to Know!_ by Helena Prewett

 _Eisenheim's Guide to Charms Volumes 1-6: Simple to Advanced_ by Albritch Eisenheim

 _Eisenheim's Guide to Illusions_ by Albritch Eisenheim

 _Eisenheim's Guide to Spell Creation_ by Albritch Eisenheim

 _The Grey Arts Understood_ by Charlus Edward Potter

 _Dueling: The Art & Life_ by Sigfried Potter

 _Fighting Dirty & Winning_ by Master Auror Alastor Moody

 _Meir's Comprehensive Guide to Transfiguration_ by Edward Meir

 _Expanding Horizon's: A Comprehensive Guide to Divination_ by Cassandra Trelawney

 _The Giant Book of Charms_ by Alexi Korskov

 _The Giant Book of Transfiguration_ by Demitri Korskov

 _The Giant Book of Potions_ by Alexi Korskov

 _The Giant Book of Healing_ by Anastasia Korskov

 _Moste Potent Potions_

 _How It's Made: The Comprehensive Collection_ by Thomas Maleney, Master Technomancer

The last book was the Potter family edition of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. It was handwritten by the man himself and hand bound in leather. It was filled with gold leafing and intricate hand drawn illustrations. There was even books written by the Marauder's and Lily Potter. They were:

 _Spell Design & Creation: A Guide to Making Your Own _by Lilian Marie Potter

 _Runes Made Simple_ by Lilian Marie Potter

 _Charming Charms_ by Lilian Marie Potter

 _Muggleborns: A Guide to the Wizarding World_ by Lilian Marie Potter

 _The Truth About House Elves_ by Lilian Marie Potter

 _The Marauder's Guide to Becoming Animagi: The Do's and Don'ts_ by James Fleamont Potter

 _A Comprehensive Guide for the Pernicious Prankster_ by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs

I figured I could look them over and perhaps have some of them published. I know that James and Lily Potter weren't my parents but a bit of Harry inside me wished to honor them. It was possibly a good way to do so. I was a wizard now. I vowed to be the best I could be. Even to myself I could admit I had a desire for power but I vowed to not let it overcome my good sense and twist me into something I am not.

I also added all the books to a nearby shelf including all of James and Lily's school books to the shelf as several had their own additions added and helpful hints in the margins.

* * *

"Can I pursue emancipation?" I asked.

I was situated in Rosgaw's office now with Ted Tonks and Robert Shaw of Tonks, Beakes and Shaw Law firm. I had chosen their law firm with some suggestion from Rosgaw. Their firm while relatively young had a good track record on cases won and they operated within both worlds. Not to mention that he was the father of Nymphadora Tonks, a Metamorphmagus and one of my favorite characters in the Harry Potter series.

I wanted to be as independent as I can. While physically a thirteen year old I was an adult mentally and the thought of being under someone's care and command chafed. Ted Tonks was not a tall man and his stomach had a healthy bit of roundness. His brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes sparkled with good humor. Robert Shaw was half a foot taller than his partner and was a thin man with greying brown hair and blue eyes hidden slightly by silver framed glasses. He wore a set of tailored navy blue, pin striped business robes in contrast to Ted's grey business suit.

"It is possible." Ted said hesitantly.

Shaw cleared his throat.

"There is a precedent for your emancipation. The Last of Line Clause passed in 1747 by the Wizengamot. It allows the last remaining heir of an established Line to be emancipated as long as they are receiving a magical education and are able to prove they have the means to take care of themselves and their House. As the last heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter I don't foresee them denying you this right." Shaw informed him. "We can submit the documents for this process for you."

I nodded.

"What would emancipation mean for me financially?" I asked.

"You will have full access to your House assets and will be able to affect the expenditures of your House and it's investments." Rosgaw informed him. "I have heard of the Clause being used before and know the procedure for it."


	4. I am Harry Potter? 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

 _"Foreign Languages"  
_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

Stepping out of Gringotts I grinned. I knew where I wanted to go first. I had just received another way to pay for stuff. Gringotts had recently started a program for cards that worked like debit cards in the muggle world. I had of course chosen to get one before I exchanged some galleons to have cash in my wallet. I wasn't sure how many places actually took debit cards at the moment. In 2017 you would have to really look to find some place that didn't but it was 1993 here and now.

 _Yes this is the obligatory shopping trip scenes._ I thought sarcastically. I had a lot of stuff I planned on buying and being a cliché wasn't going to stop me from doing so. I stepped into _Leed's Trunks & More_ _._ Harry had gotten his school trunk elsewhere but Ted had recommended this place to me.

"Can I help you lad?" A deep, baritone asked.

I turned and looked at the speaker. He was a burly, red haired wizard. He was tall and broad shouldered and had a thick mustache. He wore brown boots, brown leather breeches, and a loose fitting shirt with a brown vest over it. Kindly brown eyes peered down at me. "Names Angus Leeds lad, feel free to call me Angus."

"Harry Potter." I said, shaking his hand.

His brows rose slightly but he made no move to adulate me which won him some points.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I am in search for a new, special trunk. I live with muggle relatives and find myself needing some more space for my magical things." I told him. "A friend recommended your shop."

Leeds rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers with a grin.

"Got somethin' that might interest you over here." Leeds said leading him over to what looked like an old fashioned trunk that would hold a pirates treasure.

It was made of golden wood and banded with metal that looked like silver. The trunk was about twenty-two inches tall, two feet wide and three and half feet long. The silver lock had three different key holes and a round hole beside them above the key holes was the head of a majestic looking lion the size of an orange. Harry thought he saw it blink at them lazily.

"This trunk has five compartments, all of which, are special. The first one you can use for storage. A series of drawers will pop up when it's opened. You can put your pads of paper, parchment, quills and odds and ends inside of them and they are guaranteed to never spill. The second one is made to hold clothes and the third is specially made to hold your books. The third one will hold magical artifacts like your telescope and brooms." Leeds explained. "The last compartment is an unfurnished apartment. I can customize it however you want. The trunk has got some protections against the elements, it's sealed air tight and has the common wear and tear charms on it. It's even got a special locking mechanism on it."

"What kind of special locking mechanism?" I asked.

"It's got the standard key locks but the hole yeh see beside 'em is special." Leeds said, tapping it with his finger. "The trunk can be attuned to a witch or wizard's magical signature and locked against anyone but the owner opening it even if the person has the keys. All yeh have to do is place yer wand in the key hole and incant the spell and password and only yeh can open it. If it changes owners then they have to do it. There might be ways to get it open but I can guarantee that it'll be protected against yer everyday witch or wizard's spells."

Leeds took the ring of keys from the top of the trunk and opened it. The first compartment opened allowing a set of drawers to pop up. There were a total of eight drawers on it with silver handles and edging. Above the handle was a empty place holder which looked like it was meant to hold a label.

"Each drawer has a label and yeh can choose how they're labeled yerself. Just place the tip of your wand on the label and say what you wish for it say." Leeds told Harry. "If you ever need more drawers you can tap the rune on the side here with yer wand."

He paused and showed it to them.

"It can make up to one hundred drawers." Leeds told them. He tapped the top of the drawers with his wand causing them to lower themselves back into the trunk. "Now I think you'll enjoy this next bit."

He smiled mischievously when he turned the second lock.

"Might want to step back lad." Leeds advised before flicking his wand at the trunk.

I did I as he said and watched as the lid lifted itself and a metal clothes rack lifted itself out of the trunk. The rack itself had wooden hangers hanging from it while beneath it was a flat rack for shoes or boots and beneath it was several long drawers. Behind the rack was a wooden back with a long mirror than ran the entire length.

"The clothes rack with hold an unlimited amount of clothes and it conjures it's own hangers. When you put clothes inside it'll shrink 'em down a bit but as soon as you take them off the hanger they'll grow back to the right size, cleaned and pressed." He told me. "The shoe rack has the same enchantments, it'll clean and polish your shoes and boots. The drawers are for your socks and undergarments. They'll clean and fold 'em for ya as well."

"If you have more clothes than can fit on the rack how can I add more or get to the other clothes?" I asked.

"I'm glad yeh asked." Leeds said before pointing to the side of the rack where a metal plate with a lion reared back on it's hind legs was with it's mouth open to roar. "Yeh just have to place yer wand on the metal plate on the side here n' say 'Left' or 'Right' and the rack'll sort through the clothes that way. Ta stop ya just take yer wand off the plate."

Leeds picked up a coat from the chair behind his desk and placed it on a hanger. It shrank down till it looked like it would fit on a small child. Waving his wand he conjured a few more but they also were placed on hangers. Leeds pressed his wand against the plate so the clothes moved from side to side.

"I'm really proud of the third compartment. It's called a library compartment, not very creatively named but me daughter Isabella named it when she was a young lass. Ta close this compartment yeh need ta tap the rack twice with yer wand and say 'down'." He told me.

Leeds did as he said and the rack lowered itself down before the lid closed. Twirling the key ring he twisted in it's lock. Leeds opened the trunk and stepped to the side to allow them to see inside. It appeared that only thing inside of it was a large, darkly stained shelf with a bottom and two sides. Another plate on the side read _A-C_.

"These shelves allow you to stack yeh books side by side and by name. Each grouping has its own shelf. If yer wanting a different letter you need only ta say the letters it's listed under and tap the plate with yer wand. It'll rotate the shelves until it stops at the one yeh want." Leeds informed me. "If yeh know the specific book yeh want on the shelf ya just need ta say the name while holding yer wand to the plate and it'll shuffle over till the right one is visible. It's guaranteed to hold a thousand books easily."

Leeds grinned smugly while I whistled, impressed.

"Now on to the last compartment. It's fairly plain at the moment and is fourteen feet wide by twenty feet long."

Leeds used the last key to open it before stepping back so I could look down inside.

"How do you get down inside?" I asked as I peered down into it.

"All ya have ta do is put yer foot on the first step and the opening automatically expands fer ya so you're walking down a set of steps."

"Would you like to take a look for yourself lad?"

I nodded.

I stepped on the step and as he said, I was walking down a full set of steps into the compartment. It was a little disorienting for a second but I quickly got over it. Like Leeds had told me it was unfurnished except for the torches that were situated every few feet on the walls and a small fireplace on one wall. The floor was polished wood and the walls were plain stone. A few seconds later Leeds joined me

"The fireplace has the standard protection charms on it." Leeds informed me. "The spells won't allow any sparks to escape so it doesn't accidentally catch anything on fire."

"What happens if I was in here and the lids was closed?" Harry asked.

"Yeh can control the lid from inside." Leeds told him. "You can tell it to open, close, lock or unlock. Also if you're inside and someone needs to get you for something they can tap their wand to top of the trunk. It'll sound like someone is knocking on a door."

"So...what do you think lad?" Leeds asked with a smile once they were back outside.

"I like it." I said with a grin. "How much would something like this cost? I can't see it being very cheap."

"Aye it's not cheap but I guarantee it'll last yeh a long long time." Leeds said still smiling. "Plus there's always extra options I can add on to it for the you."

"What kind of options?" I asked, brow raised.

"Well I can put some spells on it to protect it against light spell damage, make it light enough ta carry even when it's full, grow wheels and a handle for easy travelin' in muggle areas and an inbuilt shrinking and enlarging charm that will let the trunk shrink or expand on command. I can also put in a mild muggle-repelling charm that'll let em to see it but not want to pay it any mind." Leeds told me. "I can even have some preservation charms installed to keep any food or potions ingredients fresh twice as long."

"How about we customize my apartment before we start talking prices." I said.

"Whatever you wish lad." Leeds said. "As long as you're good for the money."

With Leeds' help I outlined the apartment I wanted. A sitting area with a couch, comfy overstuffed recliners and a fireplace. A large kitchen with maple cabinets and a grey and black granite counter tops, a double sink that conjured it's own water, a large cold cabinet with preservation charms, a large freezer section, and a pantry with preservation charms. The middle of room would have a large island I could prepare food on and it also had kitchen table with four chairs and a chandelier hanging over the table, lights beneath the top cabinets. The stove even had a hood that vanished smoke.

I decided to add a study with a big wooden desk, a sinfully comfy desk chair. I ordered two, one for my trunk and one for my dorm room, and some filing cabinets. Hey I was going to be a Lord or Earl in the future. I needed my own study and a big wooden desk. The wooden floors were mostly covered with a nice looking soft burgundy rug. Along the walls were several book shelves connected with the third compartment and the windows were charmed to change from day to night cycle with several different images in them. I had a ceiling fan installed in there to produce a breeze.

Next was a bedroom with a large closet that was connected to the second compartment. The bed was a large full sized bed that was also sinfully comfortable. I envisioned many nights sleeping on it. Also included was a finely crafted set of cherry wood furniture. A large dresser, chest of drawers and a couple of nightstands. I had a ceiling fan placed in there as well.

Then there was the bathroom. I wanted a spacious bathroom. It of course had a toilet, a large in the floor tub charmed to work like a jacuzzi if I wanted and a large shower. Everything was done in white gold-veined marble with golden fixtures.

I, of course, had to have a training room. Angus informed me that several professional Quidditch players had that option. Inside was a running track in the floor, bars charmed to get progressively heavier, a boxing bag hanging from the ceiling, exercise mats, jump ropes and a stationary bike. The other half of the room was dedicated to an area for spell training and contained several sparring dummies Angus had included in it for free with me being who I was. One was even charmed to teach non-magical self defense.

Another room was a vault where I could store anything very valuable to me. It had several spells and lock boxes. I would make sure to add my own protections later. Next was my own Potion's lab.

It was filled with several benches and a potion's cupboard under preservation charms, an ingredient cupboard with the same and quite a bit of storage area. It was also well illuminated with both lights and windows and had hoods above each station that would suck up any fumes, smoke and would produce a shield to block potential explosions or spills. The last room was a room charmed with lights that emitted solar energy and had built in sprinklers so I could grow my own potion's ingredients. Every light in the trunk I had globe lights put in that acted like non-magical lights instead of torches. They provided brighter, more even light and could be controlled by switches or voice.

"Is there any of the outside features you'd like to change?" Angus asked after we finished negotiating my apartment.

"Yes." I replied. "Could I have the lion's head removed and have a family crest placed there instead? Also can it swing down to cover the key and wand holes?"

"Of course." Leeds said. "I'll even do it free of charge for yeh. Hell fer buyin' this old thing I'll even throw in a school bag fer free."

"Thank you Angus." I said, excited.

Leeds chuckled.

"Tis no problem lad. Just get me a picture of yer family crest and I'll get yer trunk done fer yeh." Leeds replied. "It'll take me a couple o' hours to get the spells patched in with the others and the last compartment. I can have the last compartment finished by tomorrow morning."

"Wait." I said, a thought coming to my mind. "Could you make it so I can access the apartment without having to step down into the trunk or perhaps have it not look like a trunk?"

Leeds' brows rose before a look of excitement come to his face.

"I might have just the idea lad." He said. "Let me ponder on it a bit."

I spent about five minutes looking at the different bags before I found a smooth dark green leather one I liked. According to the tag it had two compartments which were expanded inside and the bag itself had a lightening charm on it so it only ever weighed the same even when it was completely full. It had two smaller pouches on the sides one labeled ink and the other quills in embroidery. The entire bag had a cushioning charm built in to protect the contents. I walked back to the counter and handed it to Angus as well.

"A fine choice lad. Yer trunk will now have the standard charms package, a security feature that recognizes your magical signature, will block light to medium spells, mild muggle repelling charm, has a preservation charm on it, lightening spell so the trunk only ever weighs five pounds, and an upright handle and wheels for when in muggle areas." Leeds commented. " Yer total is one thousand three hundred and sixty galleons, eight sickles and sixteen knuts. Do you have enough to buy it?"

I glanced down at my bank book. The balance was printed on on the top where only I could see it. One hundred and one thousand, nine hundred and sixty-eight galleons as of my birthday. So almost seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Not a bad nest egg at all and way more than I had ever seen in my life. I loved being rich.

"I believe so." I said, my lips twitching.

Leeds' raised a curious brow but he didn't say anything.

"Would yeh like ta pay now or later?" He asked.

"I'll pay half now and half when I pick it up. Is that alright with you?" I asked.

Leeds nodded.

"That suits me fine lad." He said with a clap of his large hands.

I filled out one of my Gringotts' bank drafts before pushing my key into the right slot while Leeds did the same. The sheet flashed briefly before storing itself in the attached pouch for my records.

* * *

Healing was one of the magical disciplines I was really interested in. I had had some thought to being a Doctor before but the time spent in school and the amount it would cost deterred me. Now I have a fortune and magic. Nothing was going to stop me from learning it except perhaps not having an aptitude for Healing magic. I will at least try to learn some simple healing spells if I don't have the aptitude. I never understood why Harry in the books never learned healing spells. Okay I understood a little as he had been punished as a child for doing better than Harry but all the life threatening events he went through should have pushed past the conditioning.

* * *

Next I went looking for a pet. I was quite looking forward to having something uniquely magical. Asking around I was directed to _Exthilion Exotic Pets_ which was located in Erith Alley. A bell rang as I opened the door. Inside was a tall, thin witch with her light brown hair done up in a braid.

"Hello I am Rachelle Exthilion, owner of this shop." The witch said with a slight bow. "How may I help you young sir?"

"I simply wish to browse your wares and see if I can find myself a companion." I replied.

The witch flashed me a grin before nodding.

"Of course. If you need me I am available." The witch said before leaving him alone.

The shop had many exotic animals. Toucans, snow foxes, some multi-tailed kitsune, fire belching slugs, baby Acromantula and vampire bats. I even saw some Thunder Hawks the smaller and tamer cousins of the legendary Thunderbird. They equaled a bald eagle in size and had black and silver feathers which appeared to have lightning constantly running up and down them. Unlike a Thunderbird they were always corporeal and their lightning was nowhere near as powerful, nor could they create giant storms. They originated in the Rockies in the United States and Canada where they nested high in the mountains.

I wasn't here for one of them however I was here to purchase myself a snake so that I would have someone with some intelligence to speak with and who would keep my secrets. Apparently magical snakes were tiers above muggle snakes in intelligence as they could hold intelligent conversations and had amazing mental retention. As I walked towards the section labeled for snakes and serpents I felt a tug on my magic. Brows furrowed I tried to recall ever feeling anything like it. Suddenly a memory bubbled up to the surface from something Harry had read. It was a book on Familiars and Familiar Bonds. An excited shiver ran down my spine.

It was fairly rare for a witch or wizard to find their familiars but it was easier for the magically powerful. Some went their whole lives without finding their familiars and even if they did it was _very_ rare that they were underage. My magic led me to a snake with dark green scales with bands of golden scales and amber eyes. Looking around to make sure no one was near me as I didn't need rumors of me being a dark wizard floating around, I leaned close to the cage.

 _§Hello. You are an interesting serpent.§_ I hissed in Parseltongue, happy that I still retained it.

 _§I am more than a mere serpent Speaker.§_ The snake replied slyly. _§My name is Shaotan and I am a Shapeshifter.§_

I actually reared back in shock. Shapeshifters were _very very_ rare and they usually avoided witches and wizards all together if they could. They had the ability to take any form including human if they desired. It was rumored to be the origin of the magical ability known as Metamorphagism. It was not known if it was true or not since Metamorphmagi were quite rare.

 _§Very interesting. How is it the shopkeeper doesn't know what you are?§_ I asked, getting over my shock. The price listed for him was very low for such an exotic species.

Shaotan actually sniggered, a weird sound from a snake, a mischievous look in his eyes.

 _§The shopkeeper doesn't know because I don't want her to.§_ He answered smugly. _§It is an ability of my kind. If we are scanned with magic we read as whatever form we choose. Which is why we are rarely, if ever, caught.§_

 _§How is it you came to be in this shop then?§_ I asked curiously.

 _§I knew that if I came I would find my Lord, my bonded, the one companion I was meant to bond to. It seems that we have found one another.§_ Shaotan answered, sounding somewhat shy. _§If you allow it I will bond with you and we will be together always. If you choose to do so you will gain a limited form of my abilities.§_

 _§Explain please.§_ I had asked, shifting closer causing Shaotan to smirk. Well not really smirk with his mouth, it was in the body language.

 _§If you bonded with me you will be given access to a weaker version of my abilities. I believe wizards call it Metamorphagism.§_ Shaotan explained, wrapping his coils tighter. _§You will be able to change your appearance and unlike a regular Metamorphmagus you will still be able to take on the form of an animal, perhaps even more than one.§_

That was definitely something I was interested in. I loved Tonks' ability and would give up quite a bit to have it myself. To get it and a long companion? Well it didn't sound like a bad idea to me.

I knew from Harry's reading that normal Metamorphmagi couldn't learn to become Animagi so it was definitely a bonus.

 _§I would be honored to bond with you.§_ I said before asking. _§How do we bond?§_

Shaotan hissed with pleasure at his acceptance.

 _§You must speak an oath while touching me and touching my magic with yours.§_ Shaotan said. _§The oath is: I, your full name, take Shaotan, son of Mizran to be my bonded familiar, so mote it be.§_

Harry placed his hand upon Shinara's neck.

" _I, Hadrian James Potter, formally Peregrine Gracewood, take Shaotan, son of Mizran, to be my bonded familiar. So I say, so mote it be._ " I chanted while pushing my magic out to touch his.

I glowed a deep blue while his aura was the color of pure silver. Slowly their auras mingled together. I felt a full connection open between us. In the back of my mind I could feel an echo of his feelings and knew that he was in perfect health and when I concentrated I could sense that he was in front of me without even looking. I shivered a little at the strange feeling.

 _§Thank you, my lord.§_ Shaotan hissed.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" The shopkeeper asked as I pulled her out of the cage.

"Taking my familiar." I replied coolly.

"Your familiar?" The witch asked skeptically.

"You may cast the identification spell if you do not believe me." I told her coldly. I was not happy at having our time after their bonding interrupted.

The woman did and the results confirmed the activation of their bond leaving a slightly disgruntled but excited witch holding her wand. She couldn't legally charge me for Shaotan since he was my familiar. If she tried to separate us she would be charged a huge fine and potentially spend time in prison. I did however purchase a refillable container of meat that Shaotan wanted along with a container of treats, a Terrarium with a bowl of constant fresh water and a self-warming rock in case she wanted to spend time in his snake form. I went a bit wild and bought him a big, soft fluffy bed and a bunch of toys.

Shaotan could catch her own food sometimes but I also bought him some vitamin enhanced raw meat. The containers I bought were connected to the stores' main supply and had preservation charms on them.

 _'You may speak to me this way now, my lord.'_ Shaotan spoke in mind causing him to jump.

 _'Very well my friend.'_ I replied after my heart stopped beating like a drum. _'Could you shift your form to that of a kitten?People are superstitious fools after all and are distrustful of snakes and serpents and my shoulders aren't quite big enough for a fully grown cat yet.'_

 _'If that is what you desire, my lord.'_ Shaotan laughed before taking on the form a black kitten while keeping his amber eyes. _'I must say my lord, that you are a very powerful wizard. My own magical reserves tripled when we bonded and I believe I gained other benefits because of it.'_

 _'Other benefits?'_ I asked deciding to _not_ bother asking him to not call me his lord. The bond between a familiar and their Master was in many ways even closer than marriage. Besides they would be together for a long time if I had anything to say about it.

 _'I believe that I would be more resistant to magic if it were cast upon me.'_ Shaotan informed me. _'When we are alone I will begin teaching you how to work your new shifting abilities. At the moment I am holding them back.'_

My next stop was _Flourish & Blotts_. I quickly gathered my school books I would need for the year. I also purchased a subscription to several magazines and newspapers. I signed up for _The Quibbler_ and a new one _The Herald_ that had opened in competition of the Daily Prophet, and lastly _The Daily News_ a magical newspaper from New York. I also purchased subscriptions for several magazines on different magical disciplines including _Transfiguration Today_ , _Charms Monthly_ , _Potion's Quarterly_ , _Curse Breaking Monthly_ , _Herbology Quarterly_ , _Runes: Ancient & Modern_, _Arithmancy Quarterly_ and _Defensive Weekly_. I wished to be up to date on any new discoveries. I would have to check the library at Hogwarts for any back issues.

It was in _Obscurus Books_ that I found a book on Metamorphmagism called _Stretching the Limit: A Guide to Morphing for The Focused Metamorphmagus_. Looking through it showed that it had an in depth study of Metamorphmagi and many exercises a budding Metamorphmagus could learn. It was a very lucky find and the only copy of the book the owner ever saw. I also asked the proprietor to be on the lookout for any books on Parseltongue. A request I left with several different businesses.

I wasn't above using the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived to get something I was interested in. And even though it hadn't come up yet I wouldn't mind signing autographs for anyone that asked for one. I wouldn't go out of my way to do so but if someone asked I would sign it if I had the time. I saw no reason to be a prick about it.

* * *

Finally I arrived at the shop I was most looking forward to, _Portam's Enchantments_. Home to many fantastic enchanted and magical items. I was a little giddy and I immediately grabbed an expanded basket to put my purchases in. Massive shelves lined the walls and formed isles. Various odds and ends let out puffs of multi-colored smoke, whistled or blew bubbles. Several figurines marched back and forth on their shelves, some making gestures at their neighbors. I grinned as I saw one soldier flip another off causing it's face to turn puce. In one section clocks of various and amazing designs hung on the wall, ticking in perfect unison. I gaped a little as a small dragon the size of a cat flew through the air puffing out smoke.

"Good afternoon customer." A female voice called out. "I be Angela Portum, enter and be welcome in my shop."

The witch was nearly as dark as the ace of spades and had dark eyes. She was quite pretty with long black hair and what looked like dozens of bracelets on her arms and rings on her fingers. She wore layered purple robes.

"Is there anyting I can 'elp you wit?" Angela asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Just browsing at the moment but I am looking for things for defense." I told her.

"We 'ave many tings that will protect you." She said. "Foe glasses, Sneakascopes and many others."

"What about languages if I want to do some traveling?" I asked.

Angela's eyes lit up.

"I tink I ave just da thing for you." She chuckled before waving for me to follow her.

I grinned as I saw the language lozenges. I had always wanted to learn a few foreign languages but only knew a little Spanish and a smattering of French, German and Japaneses. Even then most of it was from watching TV, shows or anime. Not the most reliable sources. They were five hundred, seventy one galleons, six sickles and nineteen knuts a piece. A bit pricey, but what did I care? I am rich now.

"Wow these look perfect." I told her.

Her face lit up.

"Dey are sum of our best sellers. You will need ta be absorbing them once everyone two weeks ifin you're choosing more dan one." She informed him. "It'll take dat much time to settle down in your mind."

I chose one for French, German, Scottish Gaelic, Irish Gaelic, Italian, Greek, Dutch, Scandinavian, Finish, Spanish, Russian, Latin, Portuguese, Romanian, Albanian, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Swahili, Afrikaan, Sumerian, Hebrew, Hausa, Quechua, Nahuatl, Farsi, Macedonian, Coptic, and Mermen.

Next to the display was another that held what I recognized as memories in vials that would teach you to read and write in the language and would add to the knowledge given by the Language Lozenges. They were even more expensive and you needed a pensieve to view them. Luckily I happened to spot a pensieve in the Potter family vault and would be able to use them. There was no way I was going to pass up the opportunity. With it taking two weeks for the body to absorb each language I would be at it for a while.

While inside the shop I grabbed several magical doodads and goodies that caught my fancy including a decent quality Sneakascope, a Foe Glass and a razor that provided the perfect shave every time. It was guaranteed to never cause nicks or burns. I found a keychain that was enchanted so only the owner could add add or remove keys from it and they could never lose it. I immediately added my Gringotts key to it after buying it.

Due to my interest in healing I bought two practice dummies. One human shaped and one that could take the shape of different animals. They were specially enchanted so the user could cast spells on them. They simulated injuries and the user could heal them and not worry about actually hurting someone. They were also both quite expensive.

The human shaped dummy cost one thousand, three hundred and sixty galleons, eight sickles and sixteen knuts while the animal shaped one cost two hundred and seventy-two galleons, one sickle and seventeen knuts. The witch had been reluctant to sell them to me but allowed it after I told her I was interested in possibly pursuing a career in Healing when I was older. I buttered her up by telling her for now I would at least like to learn some healing spells in case I or my friends got hurt and couldn't go for help. I was quite lucky to get them actually as she explained they were usually only made to order. Luckily she had someone back out of a deal on the pair and was able to sell them to me. The last thing I bought was a very nice chess set with gold and onyx pieces and a marble board. The side of good had wizard, griffin riders and castles while the "evil" side had dark wizards, trolls, giants and towers. Before leaving I made sure to grab a copy of her catalog in case there was anything else I wanted in the future.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Yes I reused some content or quite similar from some of my other stories but I really wanted to add the ideas to this one.


	5. I am Harry Potter? 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Much of this is taken from other story "I am a wizard!" but I have added extra content in here in spots and there is a new ending so you should read this. Please vote in the poll on my profile about this story and "I am a Wizard!".

* * *

Groaning a bit I sat up in bed the next morning. As dingy as the room looked in the Leaky Cauldron the beds sure were comfortable. Rubbing the grit out of my eyes I slipped my glasses on before stepping out of my bed into my house slippers and slipped on my house coat. Twisting right and left I sighed as my back popped. That had felt good. I gave my neck and knuckles a good cracking as well before walking towards the bathroom. I loved magical bathrooms. They never ran out of hot water or lost pressure. Nor would the temperature change if a toilet was flushed or a sink turned on. Plus the mirrors never fogged up.

Taking care of everything I needed in the bathroom I sat at the small table provided. Grabbing the menu I tapped my selections with my wand. Five minutes later a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon and toast appeared on the table. Along with it was a glass of milk and a glass of apple juice. I had tried pumpkin juice the first day I was here and let me tell you, it was nasty. I remember Harry not liking it but I had wanted to try it for myself. I will be sticking to apple or orange juice thank you very much.

 _'Good morning, my lord.'_ Shaotan's voice sounded in my mind.

 _'Good morning Shaotan.'_ I replied. _'What would you like for breakfast?'_

 _'The beef with gravy.'_ Shaotan answered shifting into the shape of a monkey.

My brows rose but I retrieved the requested food. Putting it in a bowl I added a spoon for him. I had to laugh. Here I was, now a wizard, and eating breakfast with a monkey who could change his own shape and I could speak with telepathically. Quite a change to my frankly normal and fairly boring life. Most of the time I had either been at school or at work. What little free time I had had was usually spent trying to relax. I was either hanging out with friends, playing video games or working on things around the house.

* * *

"Good morning lad." Angus Leeds greeted me as I walked into his shop.

"Good morning Angus." I said, nodding to the man.

"You'll be happy ta know that yer trunk is done and ready." Angus told me. "All I need is to key ya into the security charms. Did ya bring yer wand?"

"Of course." I replied. I didn't know a witch or wizard who would be without their wand. With a twist of my wrist my wand shot into my hand and I caught it. Heh, I hadn't been the good to begin with. I had fumbled my wand several times the night before before I got the gesture down. It only took a couple of minutes to key me into the charms and I was eager to check out my trunk apartment.

"Watch this." Angus told me with an excited grin.

He laid the bottom of my trunk against the wall before dragging his wand across the top in an 'X'. The trunk seemed to stretch and stick to the wall. Within seconds there was a wooden door and frame where none had been before.

"No way!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Opening the door I stepped into a sitting area with a couch, comfy overstuffed recliners and a fireplace. All of the furniture was a nice, warm brown color. The floor was carpeted with thick, soft carpet. A welcome mat laid on the floor that, according to Angus, would clean anyone's feet or shoes when they stepped on it so it wouldn't get in the carpet. Every light in the trunk I had globe lights put in that acted like non-magical lights instead of torches. They provided brighter, more even light, and could be controlled by switches or voice.

Next was my favorite addition. A large kitchen with maple cabinets and a grey and black granite counter tops, a double sink that conjured it's own water, a large cold cabinet with preservation charms, a large freezer section, and a pantry with preservation charms. The floor were sanded and polished dark hard wood and the back splash was tiled in a light creme. The middle of room was dominated by a large island I could prepare food on. Off to the side was a kitchen table with four chairs and a chandelier hanging over the table. The counter tops were also illuminated with small lights beneath the top cabinets. The stove even had a hood that vanished smoke. I had wanted this in case I wanted to make my own food. I loved cooking and baking.

Next was my study with a big wooden desk and a sinfully comfy crimson desk chair. I had ordered two, one for my trunk and one for my dorm room as school. The filing cabinets I had ordered were made of mahogany and were reinforced with metal. Along the walls were several recessed book shelves connected with the third compartment and the windows were charmed to change from day to night cycle with several different images in them. A ceiling fan hanging from the ceiling produce a nice breeze.

Next was the bedroom with a large closet that was connected to the second compartment. The bedroom was three times the size of the bedroom at Privet Drive. The bed was a large full sized bed that was also sinfully comfortable. I envisioned many nights sleeping on it. Also included was a finely crafted set of cherry wood furniture. A large dresser, chest of drawers and a couple of nightstands. I had a ceiling fan placed in there as well.

Then there was the bathroom. I wanted a spacious bathroom. It of course had a toilet, a large in the floor tub charmed to work like a Jacuzzi if I wanted and a large shower. Everything was done in white gold-veined marble with golden fixtures.

I, of course, had to have a training room. Angus informed me that several professional Quidditch players had that option. Inside was a running track in the floor, bars charmed to get progressively heavier, a boxing bag hanging from the ceiling, exercise mats, jump ropes and a stationary bike. The other half of the room was dedicated to an area for spell training and contained several sparring dummies Angus had included in it for free with me being who I was. One was even charmed to teach non-magical self defense.

The next room was a vault where I could store anything very valuable to me. It had several spells and lock boxes. I would make sure to add my own protections later. It was hidden behind a large tapestry of the Potter Coat of Arms that only I, or someone of Potter blood, could move.

Next was my own Potion's lab.

It was filled with several benches and a potion's cupboard under preservation charms, an ingredient cupboard with the same and quite a bit of storage area. It was also well illuminated with both lights and windows and had hoods above each station that would suck up any fumes, smoke and would produce a shield to block potential explosions or spills. The last room was a room charmed with lights that emitted solar energy and had built in sprinklers so I could grow my own potion's ingredients. Every light in the trunk I had globe lights put in that acted like non-magical lights instead of torches. They provided brighter, more even light and could be controlled by switches or voice.

I grinned happily.

"It's great Angus." I told him causing his face to light in pleasure. "Even better than I thought it would be."

"Twas my pleasure lad." He told me but I could tell he was pleased. Following him back out the trunk he showed me how to return it to being a trunk before showing me how to shrink it. I had to tap the front twice with my wand. With that my trunk shrunk down to the size of a deck of cards.

 _So cool._ I thought.

I paid the man and even gave him a small tip for getting it done on time and for such great work. He tried to wave it off but I wouldn't have it. He finally gave in and thanked me.

* * *

Mortimer's Apothecary was my next stop. Peter had recommended the shop as a shop for the more serious Potion brewers. My memories told me I was one of the top students in Potions and I really wanted to study them either way. The shop was nestled between two others and wouldn't be noticed very much if you didn't know it was there.

"Welcome." An aged voice said. Standing behind the counter was an old wizard, slightly stooped with age but with clear, intelligent blue eyes. He wore a slightly outdated suit with tight sleeves. "I am Articus Mortimer, owner."

"Hello." I said, shaking his hand. "I am Harry – "

"Potter." Mortimer interrupted him.

My brows rose in surprise causing Mortimer to smirk slightly.

"You have the look of a Potter about you." Mortimer said. "I was friends with your Grandfather Fleamont. He even invested in this shop, allowing me to move to this location and out of Knockturn Alley. Your mother was also a frequent customer of mine before they went into hiding. She was a sweet girl and smart as whip."

A part of me that was still Harry Potter smiled at the tidbit about Lily Potter.

"What kind of cauldron or cauldrons would you recommend?" I asked him.

"The standard Pewter cauldrons most other shops sell aren't worth packing home and can be quite dangerous to the user or others around them." Mortimer sneered. "Some even contain lead. My cauldron's do not."

At his recommendation I did purchase a couple lead-free Pewter Cauldrons but I also bought a tin-lined copper cauldron and one made from cast iron. I also bought a heavier duty scale that was very accurate. At Haeler they provided us with everything we needed for class. I also purchased a very nice set of silver potion knives and sheers that came in their own wooden carrying case. Mortimer explained how to take care of them and how to sharpen them correctly. They weren't charmed or enchanted as the magic could interfere with some ingredients.

He helped me pick out my ingredients and showed me how to package them so they wouldn't cause cross-contamination in other ingredients. I had no desire to buy the student's Potion Kits that other Apothecaries carried. They were sold cheap as their ingredients were of lesser quality and packaged together. I also bought a special solution that ate any residue inside of a cauldron, preventing cross contamination. I could use it till I learned to brew my own.

Most of the vials I purchased had Unbreakable charms on them just in case. I didn't want them to break at an inopportune time or for someone else to break, perhaps a certain disliked Potion's Master. While there I also purchased a Potioneer's belt. It contained pouches I could store ingredients in that I collected, tools and finished potions. All of the pouches were charmed so the contents could not be harmed.

I added two cutting boards and a wind-up timer to my purchases as well as several Self-Burning Potion burners for my trunk. One cutting board was for plant based material and the other for organic. After some thought I also purchased some pre-made certified potions including a dozen doses of the Wit-Sharpening Potion, Pepper-Up and a jar of burn salve. At the end I added a large box of bezoars to my bill. I didn't want to be caught with out those little miracles. When I went to pay Mortimer surprised me by offering me a discount. He scowled at me when I tried to refuse.

"I'll hear nothing about it lad." He said. "Your grandfather helped me. Any Potter who shops here will never pay full price."

I finally gave in an accepted it but I was sure to thank him.

* * *

My stop at _Scribbulus Writing Implements_ yielded a bunch of parchment, quills and ink. While there I also purchased several never-ending journals that always had more pages and were charmed against spills or the elements. The last thing I grabbed in the shop was a lap desk that was charmed to fit comfortably on the user's lap and to never spill anything on it.

Some might question why I bothered with a quill, ink and parchment at all since I am used to paper and pens and pencils. Well, it has to do with the organic nature of the items. A witch or wizards magic flowed through the organic nature of both the quill and ink to the organic nature of the parchment. This allowed you to imprint your magical signature into it. This was how binding contracts were written and enforced. It also allowed teachers to check to see if you did your own work on homework and tests. So despite a modern person seeing them as archaic writing tools they actually served a purpose.

I caught a break when I was visiting a grocers ran by a half-blood wizard named Timothy Mackey. He agreed to order me some cases of things I wanted. Many of the items could only be found in the US but with magic it was easier, and cheaper to ship them over. I ordered a couple cases each of Three Musketeers, Hershey's Milk & Dark Chocolate candy bars, Hershey's Kisses regular and almond, Butterfingers, Hershey's Peanut Butter Cups, M&Ms regular, peanut and peanut butter, Snickers, Milky Way candy bars, Tootsie Rolls, Blow Pops, Pixie Sticks and Laffy Taffy.

The owner was happy as he would make nearly twenty dollars of pure profit from each case. I also bought a case each of Jiffy peanut butter, beef jerky, sunflower seeds, dried mangoes, regular and chocolate Oreo's and Chips Ahoy! Cookies. Lastly I purchased several cases of Jolt Cola. It would cost me a pretty penny but I wanted my snacks and I had the money, so why not?

While there I also purchased meals in a can. An amazing innovation that had whole meals inside of a small can or tin. They had food ranging from turkey dinners with sides, roasted chickens and more exotic food like Chinese and Indian meals. Needless to say I bought quite a few of them. I was told that any I didn't like I could return for a refund. I made sure to purchase fresh produce and meat as well for meals I would cook myself. Whilst there I splurged a little on a set of cutting boards and a set of knives that would never dull and were pre-charmed to chop or cut things the way the user wanted. That would definitely save on prep time.

Whilst buying clothes, charmed, of course, with two times growth charms and to repel stains and water, I purchased a black, wolf-fur cloak made from the fur of a dire-wolf that I thought looked cool. Might have thought I looked like a Stark when I looked in the mirror.

 _Winter is coming._ I thought with a mental giggle. After a bit of thought I also purchased some nice gloves and a thick black dire-wolf fur blanket I really wanted as well.

* * *

With my magical purchases done I headed to the nearest public floo station to floo to St. Mungo's where I had an appointment. Luckily I remembered how to floo as I had no desire to trip or go flying out of one. When you reached close to your destination you needed to will yourself to slow down and take a step forward to exit correctly. Coming out of the floo I still stumbled a little but it wasn't as bad as I thought.

Still it would never be my favorite kind of magical travel, no matter how convenient it was to step from one fireplace to another. Not sure who had thought of the idea either because it didn't seem to be a sane thing to step into a fire. Stepping out the floo I looked around the lobby. It took quite a bit for me not to gape at the various injuries. One child had had her hair replaced by tentacles that kept trying to grasp things. A wizard was hiccuping out smoke rings while another was floating in space. I made myself over to the welcome desk. The welcome witch was a young witch with blond hair and silver glasses.

"Good afternoon." I greeted the welcome witch softly. "I have an appointment."

"Name?" The witch asked.

"Harry Potter." I replied.

The witch gasped slightly, her eyes flickering to my forehead before she blushed and looked back at her schedule book.

"Y-Yes you are to see Healer Branford in room 51." She informed him.

"Thank you." I said, nodding to the witch.

Just as I was about to walk away her voice stopped me.

"W-Wait." She said. Turning back to her my brows rose in question. "C-Could I get your autograph?"

I laughed softly.

"Sure." I said with a shrug. "What's your name?"

"J-Janine." The witch replied with a smile.

Accepting a piece of parchment and a quill I scanned it to make sure I wasn't actually signing anything before I wrote out:

 _For Janine_

 _Harry James Potter_

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as I handed it back.

"No problem." I smile before offering her a nod.

Walking back to the room I was supposed to be in I had only just sat down before a witch appeared in front of me with a small _'crack'_. She was a middle age witch with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She offered him a bright smile when she saw him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." She greeted me. "What can I do for you today?"

"I have never been to St. Mungo's and wanted to make sure I have all of my vaccinations." I told her. "I was bitten by a basilisk last year but had it cured with phoenix tears. I wanted to make sure nothing is wrong with me. Plus I need some new glasses."

"A basilisk?" She yelped, paling. Her wand leapt to her hand and she started casting spells at me. Five minutes later she sagged with a sigh of relief. "Please excuse me for a moment Mr. Potter while I call a college in to consult. I want to make sure my results are correct."

I shrugged.

"Alright." I agreed.

She returned a few minutes later balding dark haired wizard with slightly drooping cheeks and a five o'clock shadow. The man pulled out his wand and cast his own charms before consulting Healer Branford's work.

"Mr. Potter I am Healer Benning." The wizard informed me. "I am an expert in dangerous beasts and their venom's. Now one does not often deal with a basilisk and never one as old as the one you described but our diagnostics say that you are fine. Actually you are better than fine. While you do need some vaccinations I wasn't brought in to consult about those. The basilisk venom and phoenix tears in your blood seemed to have merged together. Thanks to them you will likely be immune to almost any poison in the world. They even seem to boost your health and have increased your rate of healing. If the antibodies in your blood could be distilled it is likely they could be used to cure others of poisons as well."

I had no interest in handing my blood over to anyone and informed him so. It was well known, not just in the Harry Potter series, but in other fantasy series that a person's blood could be used against them in horrifying ways. I had no desire to test whether or not that was true or not. The two were disappointed but agreed that I didn't have to. Healer Benning left almost immediately after that.


	6. Chimera 1

Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS or DC Comics. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

Summary: On the night of Halloween Xander dresses up in a black Superman suit and paints it with the symbol of Zod. When he wakes up he is in a tube and learns he is now a hybrid clone of four races. -Kryptonian, Martian, Czarnian and Homo Magi.

-Only stabilized thanks to the Czarnian Blood and Magic.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

 _"Foreign/Alien Language"_

* * *

Xander groaned as he woke up. He blinked. He was inside of a tank. He tried stretching but he was held still by restraints. As soon as he pulled at them though they disappeared.

With a _'pop'_ a letter and a metal and leather gantlet appeared in front of him. The letter opened itself.

" _Hello Alexander."_ A deep masculine voice spoke up in his mind. " _You may not know it but you are in a new world. What you don't know if that your Mayor was hundred and fifty year old mage who sold his soul for power. He saw that you would keep your powers and decided to get rid of you. He couldn't kill you so decided to banish you instead. You are one of the last of my mortal descendants and this has given you some power. You already broke a prophecy and you kept the changes to yourself from your costume. This meant that you would become too powerful for him to control and you would fight against him."_

The voice paused to allow him to absorb his words. Anger burned in his stomach at the thought of being banished from his home. He felt sadness as well. All of his friends were in Sunnydale.

" _You are now 1/4_ _th_ _Kryptonian, 1/4_ _th_ _Czarnian, 1/4_ _th_ _Martian and 1/4_ _th_ _Homo Magi. A regular Heinz 57. I was able to change his ritual and guide you to another dimension so that you might live. Someone as attuned to Chaos as you should be allowed to live out your life to the fullest."_ The voice continued. " _Who knows what kinds of interesting situations you might get yourself into. In this new dimension you are a stable clone. A secret government group created your clone body from several samples. It will be up to you to escape from the facility they are keeping you in. You have the power and the will._

 _Unfortunately you will be stuck in this new world. I cannot transport you again. I was only able to interfere before because of our relation. However I am not going to leave you high and dry. The gauntlet I have gifted you is called a Pip-Boy, a model I made based off a video game that will come out in your world in about sixteen years. The gauntlet will bond with you so only you can take it off. It is a very advanced computer and storage system and has many goodies I am sure you will enjoy."_

The voice cleared it's throat.

" _I think that you will recognize the world that I have sent you to. It is a DC Universe. I don't really know which one so that will be for you to figure out. As for your powers, and yes you have superpowers now, I am going to send you a list in your mind. You will have to figure out how to control them on your own. May you live in interesting times. Janus, Roman God of Chaos, Duality, Transition, Portals and Time."_

Xander clutched his head as his list of powers flowed into his mind. Rubbing his head he waited for the headache to fade. Thankfully his healing kicked in and relieved it. Grunting Xander reached down and picked up the gauntlet. He knew that Gods didn't give gifts lightly but he doubted the God would hurt him after saving his life, especially if Xander was descended from him. Sliding it on his arm he waited. Xander blinked as the gauntlet tightened onto his forearm and a bring tingle enveloped his body. The screen lit up revealing seven different sections STATS, STORAGE, COMPUTING, MEDIA, ENTERTAINMENT, COMMUNICATION and FINANCIAL.

Looking at the screen he saw a page labeled 'STATS'. It monitored his heart rate, blood pressure, his physical health and any foreign substances in his blood. It also kept track of the time, temperature and energy around him including radiation. The second screen was Storage. It was capable of holding literally tons of things. It already had several weapons and a bunch of different clothes. According to the Pip-Boy it had a built in repair program that could repair just about anything.

The Computing section had a built in recorder, telephone, a word program, spreadsheet program, mapping system, access to the internet and computer hacking programs. The Media section had a complete copies of his favorite movies, books, comics, anime, TV shows and music from his time and the future up to a hundred years apparently. It could even pick up radio and satellite stations. The Entertainment sections was full of games he could play, many from the future of his world. The Communication section included a built in cellphone, camera and instant messaging options. Looking at the financial section Xander coughed in shock at the amount of money he had in account. He definitely wouldn't be hurting for money any time soon.

Selecting the storage section Xander selected the Kryptonian Adaptive Body Suit. With a flash he was dressed in a skintight dark grey bodysuit, basically a set of padded pajamas without a collar, that accentuated his new muscular form. A thought had it turning into black cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a crowned Twinky on it, a black leather jacket and steel toed boots.

"Groovy." Xander grinned.

Walking towards a nearby computer Xander hooked his Pip-Boy up to it and started downloading all the information. His newly enhanced senses allowed him to see several pages. He found a rather detailed map of the facility he was inside and he now knew who the donors for his new body were. They were Zod, Lobo, J'onn J'onzz and Giovanni Zatara.

 _Well there's a list and a half._ Xander thought sarcastically.

Reaching the door he gripped and pulled. The metal groaned and screeched in protest but he just pulled harder. Finally the door opened. Growling he ripped it off. It felt a little weird even though he could feel that it had weight it still felt weightless in his hand. Setting it to the side he calmly walked down the corridor while an alarm wailed and lights around him flashed. Glaring at the source of the annoying sound beams of concussive force erupted from his eyes.

"Whoa!" Xander yelled as he turned his head, destroying the walls and parts of the corridor. Concentrating he did his best to reel the energy in. The beam stuttered several times before they stopped.

"Whew." Xander whispered. "I better get out of here."

Taking off he started running down the corridor. Faster and faster he ran laughing in exhilaration as his surroundings started blurring slightly. He had never moved so fast before under his own power.

* * *

"Stop right there freak!" A man in a mech suit yelled.

"Yeah." Xander drawled, his arm flying forward. "I don't think so."

His arm lengthened and quickly enlarged. The mech suit crumbled before it was sent flying down the corridor, sparking and hissing. Xander scanned the inside of suit briefly to see if the man inside was alright and saw that he was. Punching through the suit he pulled out the power supply before he crushed in his hand. Suddenly he was thrown off his feet by an explosion. Shaking his head he forced himself to his feet. Ahead him was a group of guards heading his way. One was carrying a grenade launcher which had clearly hit him. It hadn't exactly hurt but he been thrown away. Growling he set his feet firmly into the ground before he jumped towards them, cratering the floor slightly.

"Shit!" One of the guards cursed. One shot of a laser weapon of some kind that stung a little when it hit him in the chest.

Grabbing the grenade launcher he snapped it in half on his thigh before he breathed deeply and sent the guards flying when he exhaled. Speeding forward he tapped the men in various spots, knocking them unconscious. Xander was glad that they had downloaded many fighting styles into his brain. While he would need to practice to really perfect them his use of his powers provided the extra boost.

Rummaging through their clothes he found several security passes. He slipped their weapons and ammo into his Pip-Boy. Never knew when you might need a nice toy. Especially ones that go boom or shot lasers. Running through the list on his Pip-Boy he found the entry he was looking for and grinned. Making a familiar gesture an adhesive webbing shot from the small containers on his wrists binding them to the wall.

"Hang around guys." Xander quipped to himself with a snicker before he sped further through the base.

Reaching a pair of thick double doors Xander decided _not_ to brute force himself through but try something else. Concentrating hard his body slowly became transparent and he quickly walked through the doors. Reaching the other side he shivered as he returned to normal.

"That was weird." He muttered.

Plugging into the mainframe he had his Pip-Boy start downloading everything, including emptying the bank accounts attached to the program, running through dozens of banks.

* * *

Batman's eyes narrowed as he typed away at the computer. Cadmus was up to something again. No doubt trying to come up with something to stop the Justice League again if they ever went rogue. He had some of the same fears himself and had constituency plans but they sometimes took it too far.

Batman watched as the rest of the League entered the room. There was Superman, also known as Clark Kent. One of two survivors from the planet Krypton. Six foot six inches tall with black hair and blue eyes and a toned and muscular physique. The most powerful member of the Justice League.

Next was J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. The only known surviving Martian. Six foot four inches tall in his humanoid form with green skin and red eyes. Second most powerful hero in the Justice League. Following him was Wonder Woman. Civilian identity of Diana Prince. Princess of the Amazonian nation Themyscira. Six foot two inches tall with long black hair, blue eyes and bronzed skin. The third most powerful member of the League.

After her was Shayera Hol, codename Hawkgirl. Five foot ten inches tall with red hair and green eyes. Police Officer from the planet Thanagar. She wore a ceremonial Thanagarian helm. Her white wings hung from her back in a relaxed position.

Next was Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of their sector. Six foot one inch tall with short, messy brown hair and glowing green eyes that were normally brown. Wielder of the Green Lantern Ring, a weapon capable of extraordinary feats including making solid constructs from green light.

Next was Bartholomew Walter Allen, The Flash, the fastest man alive. Capable of incredible speed and a range of extra abilities by tapping into the dimension known as the Speed Force. Five foot, eleven inches tall wearing a red and white uniform with golden lightning bolts on the side of his head. A police lab tech and consultant.

The last man to enter the room was King Orin, King of the underwater kingdom Atlantis. Civilian identity of Arthur Curry, half-human and half-Atlantian. Six foot tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a golden crown and one of his hands was replaced with a golden prosthetic that could shift it's shape.

"What's going on Batman?" The Flash asked.

"There has been an escape from Cadmus." Batman replied after they had all set down.

"Whoever or whatever it was escaped with classified files and emptied all the bank accounts they could find in connection with Cadmus, an estimated worth of six point three billion US dollars." Batman informed them.


	7. Xander, Lord Sorcerer Chp 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or DC Comics nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

Summary: Do to interference by cosmic forces Xander dressed as a Sorcerer Lord for Halloween. When the spell ends everything is changed.

-Powerful!Gray!Xander

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

* * *

Janus grinned down at the image of Alexander Harris in his viewing pool. Today he would change the teen's path and put a crimp in the plans of the stuffy PTB or as he called them the Asses That Be. Creator knew how he loved to mess with them and it didn't hurt that the boy was one of his last mortal descendants who fought against Evil. All others were squandering their gifts or not using them at all.

The boy could be so much more than he was and he seemed to naturally create chaos where ever he walked. Janus had almost laughed himself sick when he saw how the boy had brought the Slayer back to life, _breaking_ a prophecy. The Powers sure hadn't expected that nor had their enemies. For first time in recorded history there were two active Slayers. Their prophecies said that Buffy Summers would die but they didn't take into mind the power of Free Will and the stubbornness of mortals.

So he was going to help the boy, he was going to give him the chance to change his fate. The best thing was that there was nothing the PTB could do if the boy accepted since Alexander was his descendant. While the Gods had had their powers limited through the millennia due to a compact they foolishly signed with the PTB it was their right to help those of their blood or dominion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _ **'ETHAN MORTIMER RAYNE!'**_ A booming voice spoke inside of his mind, the power behind it causing him to fall to his knees and hold his head.

"Who is this?" Ethan asked, fear coloring his tone.

 _ **'IT TIS I, YOUR LORD JANUS!'**_ The voice replied. ' _ **HEAR ME MORTAL AND OBEY MY WILL!'**_

"M-My lord what is it you wish of me?" Ethan asked shakily.

A wooden chest appeared before him in a flash of light along with a long wooden staff.

 _ **'THESE ITEMS WILL BE SOLD TO ALEXANDER HARRIS.'**_ Janus said. An image of a teenager boy with dark brown hair and eyes appeared in his mind. ' _ **HE IS MY LAST WORTHY MORTAL DESCENDANT. I WISH FOR HIM TO WEAR THIS COSTUME. IT WILL CHANGE HIS FATE AND THE FATE OF OTHERS. IF YOU DO THIS I WILL GRANT YOU A BOON. IF YOU DO NOT THEN WHAT THE SLEEPWALKER WOULD DO YOU WILL PALE IN COMPARISON TO MY WRATH!'**_

Ethan whitened.

"O-Of course my lord." Ethan said, more like groveled. "I will do what you ask."

* * *

 _Man this sucks._ Seventeen year old Alexander Harris, who was affectionately known to his friends as Xander, thought as he walked through the costume store called Ethan's. The place had opened up just earlier in the month but he had heard good things about it. It was said to be both affordable and have good quality costumes. There was no way he could afford a costume from Party Town like many of his richer peers were getting.

Xander _had_ planned on simply picking up a gun and dressing as a soldier for the night since he had some Army fatigues at home. Unfortunately some little brat had walked out with the last gun just as he came in. Now he was stuck looking for something else. It didn't help that he didn't have much money on him. He didn't want to dip into his Road Trip fund just for something Snyder had them doing. Even though his blood brother was dead Xander still planned to see the States after graduation. It had always been a dream of his and Jesse and he didn't want to let down the memory of his brother.

"Welcome young man." The middle aged Brit said. "You look a little lost. Need some help?"

"Man is there a British invasion going on Sunnyhell?" Xander asked with a smirk. "First Giles now a shop guy."

Annoyance flashed briefly through the owners eyes before a hidden look of wicked delight lit them.

"This Giles wouldn't happen to be Rupert Giles would it?" The man queried.

"Yeah." Xander said before asking, "You know G-Man?"

The man barked out a laugh.

"G-Man. I'm sure Rupert appreciates that" Ethan smirked at the though his stuffy old friend. "We're old friends but we've not spoken for several years."

 _During a time in his life he probably wishes he could forget._ Ethan thought. _Too bad Ripper, the past comes back for us all._

"In fact I was hoping to reconnect while I was in town." Ethan told him.

He cleared his throat and looked at the costumes the boy was looking at. Glancing around as if he was checking to see if he was looking for eavesdroppers Ethan leaned forward with Xander unconsciously mimicking him.

"You know I think I have something that might be of interest to you if you are into the Fantasy genre." Ethan suggested. "Would you like to see the costume I have? I assure you that you won't regret it."

"Sure." Xander shrugged. He would take about any good costume he could find at the moment.

Ethan led him to the back and showed him a large wooden chest. Ethan emptied the chest for Xander. Inside was a set of black and silver robes. Along with it were an armored chest piece, greeves, gauntlets and knee high armored boots. Also included was a thin metal sword(with scabbard), a tall black painted wooden pole etched with "runes" with a round purple stone glued to the top. The last thing was a real looking golden amulet with golden links and what looked like a sapphire the size of a chicken embedded in it.

"This was going to be my costume tonight for a party but it got canceled last minute." Ethan told him. "I don't want it to go to waste sitting in my shop. Why don't you rent it?"

Xander hesitated. While it was one of the better looking costumes in the shop he also didn't have a lot of money.

"How much is it?" Xander asked. "I don't really have a lot of money at the moment. Our troll of a principal shoved this on us last minute."

Ethan stroked his chin.

"I can understand that." Ethan said before asking, "How much can you pay?"

"I have fifteen dollars and seventy-five cents." Xander answered.

Ethan breathed in between his teeth before rubbing his chin in thought.

"How about I let you have the costume for that and you help tidy up my back room." Ethan suggested. Besides the boy seemed pretty sharp and he didn't want to arouse any suspicion about tonight's festivities. "It shouldn't take more than thirty or forty minutes."

Xander checked his watch and mentally calculated. They didn't have to pick up the little kids until four but Buffy and Willow would want to be there early. Plus he needed to meet them at Buffy's house after putting on his costume.

"Alright, deal." Xander said, shaking Ethan's hand.

"You won't regret buying it." Ethan smiled a smile that was nearly a smirk.

* * *

Xander stumbled as shock wave went through him and his head lolled forward. When he looked up his countenance had changed. His face was set in a blank mask and his eyes had hardened into ice while his hair grew down to his shoulders and a goatee appeared around his mouth. He had the look of a true warrior. His armored robe, staff, weapons and equipment quickly took on a more substantial change, becoming truly real.

Du'batar frowned as he looked at the mini-monsters that ran around him causing chaos. He stretched out with his senses and frowned. There was a lot of darkness in this place. He could sense some truly evil beings but they were farther away. Surprisingly enough the small monsters around him weren't _true_ monsters at all.

 _What has happened and where is everyone?_ Du'batar thought

Even though his expression didn't change Du'batar was happy. He had been trapped in an amulet for centuries unable to escape after an ally had betrayed him. He and some fellow adventurers had been chasing down an evil Sorcerer Salvatar and had managed to turn the Sorcerer's son Tristaine against him. At least they had thought they had until he turned on them after the death of his father. His friends had been tired so he had opened a portal and sent them away before taking on Tristaine himself.

He admitted he had been arrogant to take Tristaine on himself but he had nearly beaten the boy but after sealing multiple portal to several hell dimensions and banishing or killing so many demons not to mention Salvatar himself he himself was fairly exhausted. In the end he had dealt a near fatal blow to the boy before his body had been destroyed and his soul trapped in his amulet. Now here he was free. Breathing in the night air he nearly choked. The air was fresh but he could also smell several contaminents in it. He cast his eyes around him and looked at a strange boxy object with glass windows. Tapping it with his staff he hummed.

 _Clearly some kind of carriage without a horse._ Du'batar thought. _What new kind of sorcery is this?_

Reaching for his magic he was shocked.

"What the hell?" Du'batar wondered. _Why isn't my magic responding?_

He tried again and got the same results. Scowling he moved out of the middle of the street to a more hidden area. Sighing he pressed his mental focus inwards. Thankfully this took little time in the real world even if it felt like much more past in his mind. A thin film seemed to hang over it. His magic was blocked! How could this have happened? He had unlocked his magic centuries ago. His current mana pool was also very small. Instead of the normal raging blue inferno it was like a tiny puddle of silver light.

Gathering his concentration he pushed against it. The film indented where he was but began to push back against him but he just grit his metaphysical teeth and pushed harder. Finally after what seemed like hours the bindings began to crack before they shattered completely and were sucked into his magic, adding a tiny amount to his overall pool of mana. Suddenly the pool expanded rapidly growing to match his normal magical reserves.

"What in Katharn's hell was that?" Du'batar muttered. "And where the hell am I? _Forare_."

 _Sunnydale, California-Earth_ Came to his mind causing him to frown. _Have I traveled through time? Or is this another dimension? A whole new world? This place is more advanced than any place I've visited in my travels including the Dwarven Kingdoms in Falnor._

"Xander!" He heard screamed from behind him causing him to whirl around, hand clutching his staff tightly. His face brightened a little at her strange dress. The lass was probably a local and could tell him where he was and perhaps how he had gotten there.

"I am afraid my good woman you have me confused with someone else." Du'batar informed her graciously. "My name is Du'batar, Sorcerer Lord of Kytrn."

"What are you talking about Xander?" Willow asked confused.

"I am afraid that I am not your friend, perhaps he took my place while I took his." Du'batar informed her.

Clearing his throat he cast his senses outwards. A strange aura hung in the air with a stronger concentration around him and the girl.

"This magic feels of Chaos but it is not evil." Du'batar muttered to himself before speaking louder. "It seems that some spell has been laid upon us."

"Us?" Willow blinked.

"Yes." Du'batar grinned. "Unless you are always a spirit."

"A spirit?" Willow asked before her eyes widened. "I'm a ghost?"

"I am afraid so my dear." Du'batar replied, summoning a stick before poking it through her.

"Oh-my-god!I-dressed-as-a-ghost-and-became-one!" Willow babbled.

Du'batar raised his hand and cast a spell at her causing her to calm down.

"Please do not panic." Du'batar said. "I am sure that I can find a way to end this Sorcery."

"I-I think we've become our costumes." Willow said, trying to think how she could phrase it for him to understand. "It's Halloween and we were forced to take a bunch of young students to receive treats. I dressed as a ghost and you, our Xander I mean, dressed as you."

"What is this _Halloween_?" Du'batar asked, eyes narrowed in thought.

"It's a holiday we celebrate." Willow answered nervously. "We dress up as someone else for the night. Children usually go around collecting candy and sweets from others. I think Xander dressed up as a Mage from a Role-Playing game."

Suddenly a shrill scream split the air.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled in panic before turning to Du'batar. "Please help Buffy. She is an important fighter and good friend of mine and Xander. She dressed up as a Noblewoman and won't be able to fight like she normally can."

Du'batar nodded.

"Of course." He said. "Let us find her."

They made haste down the street and travelled across two others to come upon a young blond in a strange puffy pink dress. Du'batar made a face at it. It was hideous in his opinion but he told neither female this. He knew that a male's thoughts out a females dress clothes were not often appreciated.

 _Even if they inquire as to your opinion._ Du'batar thought sarcastically.

"A demon!" The girl yelled.

"I do not believe that to be a demon my lady but a horseless carriage." Du'batar informed her.

"A horseless carriage?" The girl asked faintly. "Who are you? Where is my father?"

The girl questioned them, her voice becoming more and more shrill causing Du'batar to wince. He quickly raised his hands.

"Please calm down milady." Du'batar spoke, trying to sooth her frazzled nerves. "We are here to take you to safety."

The girl sniffed haughtily.

"I guess I can travel with you and the harlot." She said imperiously. "But be assured my father will hear of this."

* * *

They finally made their way towards the home of the one called Buffy. Going through the back Du'batar closed the door as he was last inside. He looked around the room with hidden interest. The home was a lot different than what he was used to but the furniture looked well made and sturdy. Bouncing on strange thick fabric on the floor he enjoyed it's bit of bounce.

"Hello? Mrs. Summers?" Willow called out loudly. Several seconds passed before she sighed with relief and turned to the others. "Good she's gone."

"Where are we?" Buffy asked, confused and slightly out of breath.

"Your place." Willow answered. "Now we just to need ta –"

Whatever Willow as going to say was interrupted by loud banging. The trio walked quickly into the other room with Buffy taking up the rear hesitantly.

"Don't open the door." Willow told Du'batar when he walked towards it. "It could be another demon."

"Or someone that needs help." Du'batar frowned. Walking over he peered out only for an arm to try and grab him. Blasting the offender away he watched them run off. Slamming the door closed her relocked it.

"This could be me." Buffy spoke up, having picked up a picture. Willow and Alexander both walked over to her.

"It is you." Willow told her. "Buffy can't you remember at all?"

"No." Buffy said, breathing faster. "I don't understand any of this. Uh–uh–the. This is some other girl!"

Buffy slapped the picture back down on the table before whirling on Willow to continue her rant.

"I would never where this – that low apparel and I don't like this place! And I don't like you! And I just want to go home!"

"You are home." Willow insisted, exasperated before sighing and turning back to Du'batar. "She couldn't have dressed up as Xena?"

Du'batar raised a brow at the name he did not understand before turning to Buffy.

"All you need to know is that a Sorcerer has summoned us to this place to take over the bodies of these children." Du'batar told her. "We will try to figure out how this was done so we can reverse it and get us all home or back to our proper bodies."

"Magic?" Buffy asked, taking a step backward in fear and crossing herself.

"Indeed." Du'batar said, a small smirk curved his lips before he crossed his arms.

A shrill scream from outside had Du'batar walking swiftly towards the door. Looking outside he saw a young woman running down the street, her "clothing" torn in several places. Scrambling behind her was a large hairy beast, growling.

"Stay here while I go to help." Du'batar told Buffy and Willow before making his way outside.

"Xander help me!" The brunette screamed.

"Come on." Du'batar waved her towards him.

The brunette run up and stopped next to him panting. Du'batar turned his attention to hairy beast that had been chasing her. Normally he would have been more diplomatic but this night was getting on his nerves so he decided to try something a little more powerful.

"Leave the girl be!" Du'batar barked before raising his hand.

With a roar a ball of fire flew from his hand, leaving a long trail of fire behind it. The fireball impacted against the chest of the beast throwing it backwards and singing it. He hadn't put enough power in it to seriously hurt someone, just enough for them to know that he meant business. The beast yelped before running away, the smell of burnt hair lingering slightly. Du'batar turned to the brunette girl beside him and quickly checked her for injuries. Luckily she only had a few shallow scratches which he healed with a wave of his hand before repairing her costume.

"Come inside child where it is safe." Du'batar told her.

"X-Xander what the hell happened to you and what did you do?" The girl shrieked, finally finding her voice.

" _Come inside and all will be revealed."_ Du'batar said not wishing to discuss it outside, lacing his voice with compulsion magic. The girl nodded before walking inside. Several seconds later he released the magic causing the girl to shake her head.

"Okay! What the hell was that Harris?" The girl demanded. "Why did my body move without me telling it to?"

"Cordelia!" Willow exclaimed. "Okay your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school and we're your friends. Well, sort of."

"That's nice Willow." Cordelia said sarcastically. "And you went mental when?"

"You know us?" Willow asked in surprise.

"Yeah lucky me." Cordelia told her sarcastically. "What's with the name game?"

"A lot's going on." Willow told her.

"No kidding I was just attacked by Jojo, the dog-faced boy." Cordelia said. "And then Xander fought it off by shooting a fireball out of his hand."

"People have been changed into their costumes." Willow answered.

"My name is Du'batar, a Sorcerer of Kytrn and Sorcerer Lord." Du'batar introduced himself, hand placed over his heart and bowing slightly. "Or I was until I was called in to possess this body."

"Huh?" Cordelia asked.

Du'batar offered her a flat look that said _'I know that you are not as dumb as you are trying to come off as.'_ causing her to flush slightly before huffing.

"Apparently the boy dressed up as me for this _Halloween_. As long as I am stuck here I will be possessing this body." Du'batar said. "All those who dressed for this holiday have been possessed. Can you tell me why you have not?"

Cordelia took a step backwards as he fixed her with a razor sharp gaze. She shook her head quickly.

"I-I don't know." Cordelia said taking another step to the side.

Du'batar blinked as the box he saw sitting in the corner was illuminated. He was immediately fascinated by the little people inside. Walking over he started tapping it.

"How do you get the little people inside the box?" He asked Willow.

Cordelia choked.

"There aren't actually little people in there." Cordelia snorted.

"Think of it like a play that you can watch in your home." Willow told him.

Du'batar glanced at the box skeptically before he stepped away when it turned off.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help." Willow told them. "I think Giles should still be at the school."

"Will you be able to make it safely to the school?" Du'batar asked.

"I don't think anything out there can hurt me since I'm a ghost at the moment." Willow said, running her arm through a nearby chair.

"Where is your body?" Du'batar inquired.

"Still on the porch where I left it." Willow replied.

Du'batar nodded, rubbing chin before smirking.

"Stand still." He said as he stepped up to her.

Holding out his hand he chanted. Willow gasped as her "body" started glowing. Du'batar continued chanting under his breath in a long incantation while waving his hands. Slowly a five foot circle of light illuminated the floor. It erupted upwards before receding showing Willow's lifeless body.

"I will keep your body here and safe." Du'batar assured her sincerely. "It might not have been harmed outside but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Willow blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She said before turning sideways. "I'll go and check up with Giles now."

Willow ran through the wall causing Buffy's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Why don't you go check upstairs?" Du'batar suggested to Cordelia before turning to Buffy. "And why don't you sit down."

Buffy glared at him but he speared his with an unamused look that quickly cowed her.

Du'batar whirled around as he felt a dark aura approaching the back of the house before coming inside. Du'batar narrowed his eyes as he identified it as a vampire. Stamping his staff on the ground he created a barrier, blocking the vampire from entering the room. It bounced off with a startled hiss as it's skin blistered slightly.

"Magic!" Buffy exclaimed as the calming spell he had placed upon her ran it's course, stepping back away from Du'batar. "Are you the Sorcerer that has trapped us here?"

"No I am not." Du'batar scowled before turning back to the vampire, a ball of fire appearing in his hands. "Why are you here vampire? Did you hope for some easy victims?"

"Whoa Harris what are you doing?" The vampire asked, stepping back in surprise. "Since when could you do magic?"

"I am asking the questions vampire." Du'batar growled, while strengthening the barrier causing it to flash brighter. "Keep your distance."

The vampire scowled.

"I'm here to check up on Buffy."

Buffy took a startled step backwards.

"I don't know you!" She exclaimed.

"What's going on in here?" Cordelia asked as she walked back into the room. She stopped as she saw the barrier holding Angel at bay. "Why are you blocking Angel? He's a good guy and Buffy's boyfriend I believe."

Du'batar scowled.

"He's a vampire." He said.

"What!" Cordelia screamed, eyes wide.

Du'batar peered at him, his eyes starting to glow. He scowled as he saw the curse placed upon the vampire. He could see a human soul held inside of the body by twisted black cables which were also imbedded in a pulsing crimson red mass. He could feel the _evil_ coming from it. His lip curled, the essence of a daemon. Different than those had battled before but unmistakably a daemon. Someone had pulled a soul from it's resting plane and forced it into the corpse using Black Magic. It was a pulsing silkly black corruption with thorns that actually dug into the soul. It was unnatural and Du'batar shook his head as he turned off his magical sight.

"You have my pity creature for what was done to you." Du'batar told him. "It was an unnatural, abominable act that should never have been allowed to occur."

* * *

Giles jumped with a little yell, throwing the cards in his hand in the air as Willow appeared through the library doors without opening them and yelled, "Giles!"

"W-Willow what are you doing?" Giles asked.

"Giles we need your help!" Willow said urgently. "Everyone has turned into their costumes. I dressed as a ghost and turned into one."

"T-The ghost of what exactly?" Giles inquired cleaning his glasses.

Willow self-consciously covered herself with her arms.

"I- It's something Buffy picked out for me b-besides Cordelia was dressed as a cat with more risque clothes than me."

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed. "Cordelia is actually a cat?"

"No." Willow frowned. "She didn't turn into her costume. Cordelia said that she got her costume at Partytown."

"A-And she didn't change?" Giles asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Willow shook her head.

"A-And the people who changed." Giles said. "Where did they get their costumes?"

Willow's brows furrowed.

"We all got ours at the new place, Ethan's."

Giles stiffened in shock before a dark look crossed his face.

"Was the proprietor a middle aged British man?" Giles asked her darkly.

"Y-Yes." Willow replied, having never heard Giles use that tone before.

Giles cursed.

"Ethan you have returned." He punched the table with a glare before turning back to Willow. "Let me get my coat."

* * *

Du'batar cursed as his tracking spell led him towards a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Buffy had taken the opportunity to run while he and Angel had not been watching her. He had been forced to track her down after dealing with the demons that had been chasing some people. Some people just didn't know when it was time to shut up and do as you were told.

 _Stubborn blondes._ Du'batar groaned mentally to himself

Masking his scent and silencing his steps he fazed through the wall in front of him. Gathered in the center of the room were the still enchanted Buffy, Angel and Cordelia. Surrounding them were vampires, little demons he knew to be enchanted children and several real demons. He watched Cordelia shuddered in disgust as one of the demons pawed at her costume covered breasts. It clear to him that the two vampires in the front were the leaders. One was a blond haired vampire with a black leather trench coat while the other was a female and wore a dress and corset. She was also clearly insane, rocking back and forth and humming while holding a children's doll.

"Spike we should go." The female vampire said next him.

"What are you talking Dru?" The blonde vampire asked. "We've got the Slayer right here helpless."

"He's coming and He won't be happy Spike." The vampiress, Dru apparently, said.

"He who ducks?" Spike asked her.

Du'batar chuckled.

"What's so funny mate?" Spike asked him.

"You should have listened to her vampire." Du'batar told him.

Spike opened mouth to reply but a wave of magic everyone frozen in place. A wave of his staff sent his 'allies' back to their homes and sent the children back to the school. Turning back to the vampires Du'batar grinned darkly, gathering a glowing vortex of flames to his hands.

"No!" The vampiress screamed in despair, trying desperately to escape.

Du'batar slapped his hands together expelling a ring of bright white flames around him. The vampires screamed briefly before they were turned to ash. Several left behind items like watches or jewelry. The demented vampiress left behind a doll while her beau left behind a leather jacket. With a thought all of the spoils flew through the air and into his pouch.

"Hey you killed our meal ticket!" One of the demons still there growled. "Kill him!"

Scoffing Du'batar called his blade to his hand before blasting one of the demons into ash and cutting down another that was trying to flank him. Flicking his wrist another died with a stake buried in it's forehead. A bat-faced demon screeched at him before Du'batar crushed it's throat before relieving it of it's head. The last turned to flee but it was too late. Du'batar flash cooked it in with a burst of dark flames. Not even ash remained.

"Fools, wasting my time." Du'batar muttered to himself. "Now to find the Mage responsible for this."

Focusing his senses outwards he followed the feeling of the magic to it's source. Du'batar offered a menacingly grin before he disappeared.

* * *

Appearing in the back of a shop Du'batar grabbed the Mage utilizing his Telekinetic powers. Ethan barely had time to curse before Du'batar dragged his hand through the air causing Ethan to fly through the air and slam into the wall hard, shaking it.

"Why did you cast this enchantment?" Du'batar demanded. "Especially on children?"

Ethan struggled and tried to gather up his magic but Du'batar glared at him and increased pressure upon him and forcing him deeper into the wall. Ethan grunted in discomfort.

"I-In worship of my God, Janus."

He winced as Du'batar's eyes glowed brighter and the force holding him increased. Growling when he saw the Mage couldn't breath he lightened his grip. Du'batar needed him to answer questions after all.

"How do I break the spell?" Du'batar demanded, slapping him with a wave of Telekinetic power. Ethan spat blood and several teeth on the floor.

"D-Destroy the bust." Ethan gasped.

"Know that if this fails Mage your suffering will be legendary." Du'batar warned him darkly before sending a bolt of force at the bust. Giles burst into the back just as the bolt reached the bust, destroying it. Xander immediately fell to the ground as a wave of green light enveloped him.

"What have you done Ethan?" Giles asked, glaring at his own friend. "What did you do to Xander?"

"Hello Ripper." Ethan grinned, wiping the blood from his lip. "I have done nothing to the boy."

Giles punched Ethan in the gut causing the other Englishman to groan before gripping his hair and jerking his head up.

"What did you do to him?" Giles demanded.

"I wouldn't know." Ethan told him. "I try not to get between a God and what they want. It's not exactly good for the health old boy."

Ethan released a blast of power out of his hand sending Giles flying backwards to land on the floor with a groan. A green portal appeared behind Ethan causing him to turn to it. Giles hurriedly climbed to his feet.

"Ta-ta for now Ripper." Ethan said, offering him a jaunty salute before he jumped through the portal. Giles glared at where the portal had been before he grabbed Xander picked him up with a grunt.

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Giles groaned as he picked Xander up and pulled him over his shoulder.

* * *

"Hello Alexander." Xander heard, causing him to whirl around. Standing behind him was an armored man holding a golden helm that depicted the head of a man and a woman under one arm. The man's black hair was cut short and his beard trim.

"Hello." Xander replied cautiously. He didn't know who this being was but he could tell that he was powerful.

"You are most likely wondering who I am." The man smiled softly. "I am Janus, the Roman God of Chaos, Beginnings, Gates, Transitions, Time, Duality, Doorways, Passages, and Endings. Most importantly I am also your ancestor."

"My ancestor?" Xander asked confused.

"Yes I laid with a mortal woman several centuries ago." Janus answered. "That blood, diluted though it is, flows through your veins."

"Why am I still like this?" Xander asked, gesturing to the costume he had been wearing.

"Because I willed it to be so." Janus stated. "And a friend wished to speak with you."

"A friend?" Xander asked.

"It is I Alexander." A deep voice called from behind him.

"Du'batar." Xander whispered.

Du'batar smiled.

"Indeed, tis I." He said. "I wished to speak with you Alexander and make you an offer."

Xander blinked.

"An offer?" He asked confused.

"Janus has agreed to free me from the amulet. I feel that I have a debt to pay and I would like you to accept it." Du'batar replied. "I would like you to accept my power, knowledge and heritage. You will become a Sorcerer of Kydrn like myself."

"I –" Xander stammered before turning to Janus. "Um...What do you think?"

"It is not my place to make this decision for you grandson." Janus replied firmly. "The only reason I have been able to interfere this night is _because_ you are my descendant. The power of the Gods has waned in more modern times due to various agreements and deals. The only real way we can have any major effect is with our worshipers or blood relations. Du'batar is offering you power and the ability to control your life."

Xander frowned at the floor. If he accepted his entire would change. Whether that change would be for the better or not was unknown. The question was: did he want to accept this new responsibility? Yes, yes he did. It would allow him to help his friends more and to save others. Besides a part of him was jumping for joy. He had always wanted to have superpowers as a child and not he had the opportunity to gain them. Looking up his eyes were hard and steely.

"I agree." Xander said firmly.

"Very good, very good." Du'batar grinned and clapped his hands together. "You are wise Xander."

"A wise decision grandson." Janus grinned, clapping his on the shoulder causing him to stumble.

"What do I need to do?" Xander asked.

"Nothing." Janus said. "Merely stand there. Du'batar and I will be doing all of the work."

" _ **Alexander Lavelle Harris I bestow upon you my power, knowledge, heritage and all that I own.**_ " Du'batar chanted starting to glow as Janus added his own power to the mix. The glow grew brighter before it streamed into Xander causing his mouth to open in a silent scream. It was pain and ecstasy. Time seemed to stop and speed up. His mind felt like someone had stuck a red hot poker in it and stirred it around while liquid fire filled his veins.

" **So I have said, so mote it be!"** Du'batar and Janus intoned together.

There was a bright flash of light and the fates of Alexander Lavelle Harris and many others were changed. When the light died down Janus and Xander were alone together. Xander groaned as he clutched his head before glaring at Janus.

"You just made me immortal." Xander said flatly. "You cursed me."

"No we have given you a gift but you are only immortal if you are not killed." Janus replied, sympathetically. "You are one of the last of my mortal descendants. Since you have taken up the fight against the darkness you need an edge. While as an ordinary human you could have contributed to the fight now you can do more than just contribute."

Janus laid his hand on Xander's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I _am_ sorry that you are yet not accepting of the prospect of immortality. But remember just because you won't age past your prime it doesn't mean that you cannot be killed. I advise that you live in the moment Grandson." Janus said. "Each moment may be your last. Don't let hang ups hold you down and forget to live."

Waving his hand a large wooden trunk appeared beside him.

"Inside are gifts for you from myself and Du'batar." Janus said. "You will have need of them in the future but can also use many things to just have fun."

Janus gave Xander's shoulder another squeeze.

"The future is tumultuous but I have faith in you Alexander. I see such potential in you. I know that you can accomplish anything you put your mind to if you only believe in yourself. Do not believe what your father has said about you. You are _not_ worthless. You are already a better man that Tony Harris ever will be." Janus told him. "Make me proud and more importantly make yourself proud. Take care Alexander, I will be watching."


	8. Harry Potter-Sorcerer 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

An elderly woman with bright green eyes panted in fear as she slid a dresser in front of the her grandson's bedroom door. She could still hear spells being exchanged downstairs and things being destroyed.

Whimpering from behind her had her turning around.

"Shh, shh." Maribelle Rose Evans whispered to her grandsons. "Grandma's here."

William and Harry Potter were her beloved twins her daughter had given birth to. Harry took his looks more from his father with his black hair while William looked more like her daughter with his red hair and green eyes. Maribelle was proud that both grandsons had inherited her eyes. She had moved in with her daughter and her husband so they would be able to continue their work with the Order and have someone to babysit they trusted. Obviously their trust in their friend Pettigrew had either been misplaced or he had been tortured to give up their location.

Grabbing both her grandsons she slid them into a special carry pouch. It allowed her to carry both of them and not feel their weight. She grabbed a nearby baby bag and took hold of the necklace around her neck.

"Sanctuary!" She cried only for nothing to happen. Her portkey failed to take them away. "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

Fear filled her before she pushed it away. Rushing over to the nearby window she opened before she carefully, and slowly made her way down the trellis on the side of the house. When she got to the bottom she started running only to trip as her ankle was twisted. Turning her body so she hit the ground instead of her grandsons Maribelle grunted. Panting she forced herself up and walking, wincing in pain as her ankle twinged.

A sharp _'crack'_ behind her caused her to whirl around to see the ugly visage of the Dark Lord hunting her family.

"You will not stop me _muggle_!" Voldemort snarled, raising his wand.

"Not my grandsons!" Maribelle screamed pulling out a revolver and shooting at him.

Voldemort waved his wand contemptuously causing the bullets to ping off his shield and fly into the ground. He redirected the last bullet into Maribelle's side causing her to fall down with a scream of pain.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Voldemort screamed.

Two bursts of golden light erupted from Harry and William who were holding hands. The spell struck their shield and Voldemort grunted as his magic fought against the shield, his spell anchoring him in place. His eyes widened in fear. He had never heard of something like this happening before. The Killing Curse killed! It was what it did!

 _Impossible!_ He howled in his mind as he couldn't get his mouth open to scream it.

There was a tearing sensation in his chest, so similar to the creation of his horcruxes. Black mist flowed down the connection and sneaked through one of the cracks in the golden shields. It slid into the green eyed twin causing a lightning bolt scar to be carved into his forehead. An identical one appeared on his twin.

Voldemort screamed in agony as his body began burning. It felt like there was an inferno inside of him. His eyes widened as his spell exploded, flowing back into his body. Unnoticed to him the green eyed twin and his grandmother disappeared inside of a vortex.

"No!" Voldemort cursed before own curse, combined with twins' power, slammed into him. His body exploded with a clap of thunder. All that was left on the ground was his wand and smoking robes.

* * *

Maribelle gazed around her. She was in a place she did not recognize. It was cold and snowy but the sun shown down on her. Holding her screaming grandson to her chest she started crawling towards the nearby building that appeared to be a temple of some of kind. Her side screamed at her but she forced herself to keep moving.

Soon enough a pair of men came rushing out. One knelt beside her.

"P-Please help my grandson." She begged him before she passed out.

* * *

It was midday as Mordu Bau and Linus Fawne sparred in the courtyard of the temple. The two life long friends were enjoying themselves as they pushed themselves harder and harder. Mordu was a bald, stocky dark skinned man while Linus was tall and slim wit long brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

Mordu slipped, getting a fist in the eyes as magic erupted outside of the temple. He grunted as he stumbled back. Exchanging a look with Linus he raised his brows. The screaming of a babe had them running out the front. The pair ignored the cold as it didn't really bother them. An elderly woman laid on the ground cradling a babe. It was obvious she was injured by the trail of blood she left behind as she crawled. Healing energy leapt from Linus' hands, slowing her bleeding.

"Please help my grandson." The woman gasped before passing out.

"Perhaps you should fetch one of the Masters." Mordu said as he eyed the babe keenly. "I sense a foul magic about him."

"I agree." Linus said. "Please hurry."

Mordu rushed from the building in search for his master. He was surely to be in his tower pouring over his old tomes. Slapping himself in the head Mordu whirled his arms in the air causing a crack to appear before him.

 _I'm sure the Master will forgive me opening a portal in the Temple since it is an emergency._

"What is it Initiate." An aged, wise voice asked.

"Master strangers have appeared before the temple in a burst of power!"

"I am coming through." The other said.

* * *

Linus watched the slumbering babe pensively. The babe had luckily stopped crying and had fell into a slumber when they brought inside where it was warm. He had some other Initiates take the elderly woman away to be healed.

"What seems to be the problem Initiate?" The aged, wise voice asked.

It was Grandmaster Corveus, Head and Found of their Order. Master Corveus appeared quite like a bald, elderly Asian man. What set him apart was two fleshy horns on his forehead and a tail that swished behind him. He wore crimson and robes and carried a wooden staff with him.

"Master this child and his grandmother appeared before the temple." Linus informed him. "The woman was injured and I had her sent to the Healing Hall but the child was struck with a malignant spell and has some kid of foul abomination attached to him.

"Let me see." Master Corveus said, stepping forward and rolling back his sleeves. He cast several spells on the boy, his countenance turning grimmer and grimmer. "Send for Master Alezander."

Ten minutes later the door banged open an a man with long bronze colored hair and abnormal amber colored eyes stormed into the room, a leather pouch slung over one shoulder and a jewel headed scepter clutched in his right hand. He wore simple leather breeches and boots with a warm wool shirt the color of sand over which was a black velvet coat with gold embroidery. He was Alezander, a Master Mage and a trusted ally and friend of Master Corveus. Even though he looked like a man barely in his late thirties he was actually well over two and half centuries old.

"What is it old friend?" Alezander asked.

"A mystery my friend." Master Corveus told with a wry smile, gesturing towards the babe.

Alezander's brow rose in surprise before he stepped forward, diagnostic magic flowing from his hand o engulf the babe.

"Hmm." Alezander murmured twenty minutes later as he rubbed his chin in thought. The babe had foul magic wafting from him. He could clearly see that the babe obviously wasn't the one who cast it but he didn't recognize the residue around the spell. "The magical aura is similar to that of Chaos Magic but it is subtly different. Whatever it was it was meant to kill the boy."

Linus stiffened at the mention of Chaos Magic. His mind unwillingly flashed back to the Chaos Wars in which he had lost two of his brothers.

"The boy and his grandmother are not from our world." Alezander informed them. "Somehow the babe's own magic interacted with the spell and they were transported to this world. A malignant spirit has attached itself to the boy. Unfortunately between the spell interacting with the boy's magic and the spirit they have damaged the boy's magic. He will never be able to use his internal magic."

Master Corveus lowered his head before he nodded.

"It's possible the boy could learn with us." He suggested.

"Master are you sure?" Mordu asked. "Chaos magic is not to be trusted."

"It is not Chaos magic boy!" Alezander snapped. "I said it was similar. Besides the boy did not cast it. He is but a babe. The malignant spirit can be exorcised from the child and will be no threat to anyone."

"We will prepare a cleansing ritual." Master Corveus said. "The spirit is not good for the boy and could cause him problems. While the possibility of corruption is small it is better to be safe than sorry. An ounce of prevention is better than a pound of cure. Either way we will not turn the boy and his grandmother away."

* * *

Alezander grit his teeth as his grip tightened upon his scepter. This spirit was foul, tricky and powerful.

"Back abomination!" He roared.

"You cannot defeat me! I am Lord Voldemort!" The specter screeched. "I am the greatest Sorcerer to have ever lived!"

"I think not." Alezander ground out. Beside him Corveus held out his hands, white light running and blasting the spirit backwards causing it to screech in hatred and pain.

"If you will not release me then I will take the boy for my vessel." Voldemort hissed malevolently. His form dove for the babe but he was intercepted as Alezander roared. With a high-pitched whine five white lines burst from runes circling the ritual circle and struck the shade, holding him in place.

"Eeee!" Voldemort screeched in pain as he thrashed.

"The boy will never be yours abomination." Alezander growled as his spells inched forward.

"I am immortal! I will never die!" Voldemort screamed before the darkness was vanquished, leaving behind a ball of cleansed soul and magic.

"Now you will be trapped spirit." Alezander all but spat as they lowered the ball to the prepared human skull, tying it to the large aquamarine jewel in the forehead. It was a soul gem.

The skull was covered in runes including runes for binding, servitude and power restriction. The vessel would have two forms, a skull or an amulet with the jewel forming the face. He would be able to project himself outside of the skull as a solid illusion capable of performing magic as long as there was magic stored in the focusing stones in his skull or however much it's user allowed. If the magic was completely drained the spirit would be sucked back into the skull.

While in amulet form the spirit would only be able to speak with the wearer telepathically and actually temporarily boost it with it's own. The spirit and it's vessel would be bound to Hadrian's bloodline, forced to teach and guide them. The spirit would be completely unable to act against Hadrian or those of his bloodline unless they were threatening the continuation of the bloodline.

Alezander's lips twisted into a sly smile. It was almost perfect punishment. The one who once sought the extinction of the bloodline would not protect it and ensure it's survival.

* * *

"What can you tell me about the boy?" Alezander asked.

Standing in front of him was the trapped spirit dressed in expensive black tailored robes. Currently he had the form of a thirty year old Tom Riddle with wine red eyes.

Tom scowled. He already knew if he did not speak the Mage would cause him pain. He was a horcrux! He shouldn't be able to feel pain! Hatred and disgust filled made him grit his teeth as the white light came again sending his spirit into agony.

"His name is Hadrian James Potter, born on the last day of the seventh month, he is heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Tom finally answered with a scowl. "The House of Potter is noble family that can stretch it's roots back nearly two thousand years if not longer. They were a magically powerful and affluent family even if they mix their noble blood with that of mudbloods."

"What is a mudblood?" Master Corveus asked.

"A parasite of dirty blood. One who has stolen magic from those more worthy, ones without muggle blood." Tom sneered.

"What is a _muggle_?" Alezander asked.

"A muggle is a mud-nestling human unable to grasp the great and powerful power known as magic." Tom answered. "Vastly outnumbering their betters they are ignorant of their true destined purpose of serving Wizarding kind."

"Tell us about your world and the magic your people wield." Master Corveus ordered him.

Tom struggled briefly before giving in.

"We are the natural inheritor of our world. Wielding the almighty wand we have..."


	9. I'm in Skyrim 1-OC

Disclaimer- I don't own Skyrim or Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

Summary: A wizard goes to bed only to wake up in Skyrim. What the hell happened and what is he supposed to do?

-Powerful!Grey!OC

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

" _Spells_ "

* * *

Waking up Alexander Morson blinked before his brows furrowed. His vision was super focused and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Something wasn't right. The hybrid had very acute senses, both natural and mystical and what he was sensing was weird. Wherever he was was like nowhere he had ever sensed. However he at least recognized his surroundings as he was clearly lying in his House tent. Sitting up a furry blanket fell off of him revealing his body.

 _The fuck?_ He thought in shock.

He was in quite a bit better shape than when he went to bed the night before. Poking his stomach he was surprised to feel hard muscle under his skin. Flexing his arms he noticed his muscles were quite a bit larger and more defined that they had been in years since he had been hit by an Atrophy Curse. Plus he actually had pecs now. Squeezing his hands into fists Alexander laughed gleefully. His old strength had been returned.

"Who could have done this?" He asked aloud before shrugging. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Throwing off the blanket fully Alexander found his clothes on the floor before slipping into them.

"Where the fuck is my wand?" Alexander asked before slapping himself aside his head.

 _Accio wand!_ Alexander thought, holding out his hand.

From beneath his furry blanket his wand jumped to his hand. Twelve and quarter inches, Oak and Griffin feather. Alexander sighed as he felt his wand connect with his magic. At least he wasn't unarmed. Not that Alexander couldn't use wandless magic but wand magic required less power and was usually more refined.

 _Homenum Revelio!_ Alexander cast. He relaxed slightly as his charm sensed no one around him for over a mile.

Making his way to his front door Alexander threw it open only to yelp in shock as a blast of cold hit him. It didn't really bother him being what he was but he could tell that it was a hell of a lot colder outside than California should be. Alexander looked around him in awe, he definitely wasn't in Cali anymore. It was beautiful. His jaw dropped in shock as he saw a peak he recognized. It definitely fucking wasn't anywhere in America. The Throat of the World...in Skyrim...which was a fucking video game. If someone asked him why he was playing video games at his age he would just say: Why not? Alexander enjoyed them; it was as simple as that.

"What the fuck?" Alexander repeated again in shock.

Stumbling backwards he fell on his ass.

"I'm in Skyrim, I'm in Skyrim." Alexander muttered to himself as he gripped his hair in his fists.

Slapping himself he tried to wake up. Alexander even pinched and punched his meaty thighs. The only thing he got in return was some pain. It was really fucking real, it was happening. He was in actual Skyrim, in Tamriel, on Nirn. Clutching his head Alexander groaned.

Soon enough his butt started to grow numb on the ground so he got up and walked over to a nearby stream. Seeing no one around he dunked his head in. The blast of coldness woke him up fully and helped him accept what he was seeing. Looking into the water Alexander was shocked.

Waking up Alexander had felt like he was younger than he was when he went to bed the night before. He felt like he was going on half twenty not the seventy-five he truly was. Looking at his reflection Alexander looked quite similar to how he looked in the face and stuff, his hair was still brown and his eyes were still the color of amber but he certainly looked years younger in certain places.

 _Hell, I haven't felt this good since I was in the Marines._ Alexander thought.

Alexander was a veteran of World War 2, the Korean War and Vietnam. Alexander had been a decorated officer, having served both as a soldier and a War Mage. He had been forced to leave the Service when a dark wizard had hit him with an Atrophy Curse. Alexander hadn't reached help in time to get it reversed. Alexander had lived on his pension, traveling different places and living in the wilds.

Alexander stumbled back into his House tent he woke up in, taking it in. It was still the same as ever with the kitchen/dining area, sitting room, bedroom, bathroom and storage area. Sitting beside his bed was his traveling trunk. Sitting beside it was a set of what he recognized as fur armor. Picking it up he inspected it. It was sturdy and he could tell that it was warm. The pants were sturdy but also quite a bit different than he was used to. The pants were made from leather and had laces instead of buttons and zippers.

 _Might as well at least try to fit in._ Alexander thought.

Putting on the armor he started feeling a bit better. Luckily putting the armor on wasn't too hard. The last thing to go on was the furry neck piece and the helm which he kept lowered. Alexander was glad that he had gotten the best fur armor available as it had legs and sleeves. It was surprisingly warm and the soft fur felt good on his feet. Pulling out his wand Alexander cast an impervious charm over the armor to keep away liquids and dirt.

Laying against the pack was also an iron sword in a sheathe along with an iron dagger. He didn't know how to use a sword. Sure, he had had self-defense lessons in the Marines but he had never handled a real sword before, just replicas. Nobody used swords any more except as decorations. Picking it up Alexander found that it had some heft but nothing that would bother him. Gripping the handle Alexander unsheathed the sword. Fingering the edge he could tell it was sharp. Sliding the sword back in it's sheathe Alexander turned to the pack.

Opening the trunk he was surprised to see a note attached to the top of the inside. Opening it Alexander quickly read it.

 _Welcome to your new life in Skyrim! Yes this is real and you will spend the rest of your life here. You died in your previous life and I yanked your soul and body over here before fixing it up. Before you start to wonder there is no going back for you._

 _I was kind enough to bring over your things and to provide you with some more items found in Skyrim._

 _-A Friend_

 _P.S.- Be sure to entertain me!_

Son of a bitch!

It didn't tell him who had done this to him or why they had taken Alexander away from everything he knew. Grimacing Alexander growled angrily before shaking his head. There was literally nothing he could do about it, for now at least. Alexander vowed to keep his eyes peeled and his ears open for any information who might have done it. Then there would be some talkin'.

Turning his attention back to the trunk Alexander found something that made him excited. Grinning he picked up four books.

 _Flames_ , _Sparks_ and more importantly _Healing_. Alexander eyes lit up. With these he would be able to do Atherian magic and prove that this was a new world or not. Also included was a book called _Connecting with Aetherius_ which, according to it, would help him learn how to connect with his magicka and Aetherius.

Opening the _Flames_ tome Alexander flipped through the pages which were filled with diagrams and information on the spell, what it did and different tricks for casting it. At the end was an incantation that allowed the reader to absorb knowledge of the spell.

" _Terum!_ " Alexander chanted.

Alexander watched as the symbols on the page before they lit up and light rushed from the book into him. He flinched expecting pain or just _something_. Nothing happened before Alexander felt his eyes start twitching behind his eyelids as information flooded into his mind. It didn't hurt or really feel like anything. Alexander gained not only the knowledge of the spell but the knowledge and feeling of casting it.

Looking down Alexander saw that the book was now inert and looked pretty much like any other book he had ever seen. Though thanks to the knowledge in the book he knew that the book would recharge. Apparently spell books came with a number of charges in them. Alexander saw that the book he had still had eleven charges left. Reaching over to the pile Alexander picked up. _Connecting to Aetherius_. He chewed on his lip as he read. According to the book everyone had a connection to Aetherius, the dimension where 'magicka' resides. To grow their pool of Magicka the user must work to widen their connection to Aetherius.

The wider their connection the bigger pool of magicka they could call upon, the longer they could so and the more quickly their pool of magicka would refill. A Mage's connection with Aetherius would naturally widen over time by casting spells but the Mage could also widen their connection through meditation and "pushing" on it. Connecting with Aetherius seemed like it would be different than connecting with his magical core. Taking a deep breath Alexander set the book aside and leaned back in his chair, squirming a bit to make himself more comfortable.

Breathing in and out Alexander ran the exercises through his mind several times. Darkness overcame his 'vision' before there was a sudden spark before a fissure opened in front of his 'eyes'. It 'looked' like electric blue in color as to shining gold of his magical core. Reaching forward as the book described he gripped the sides and slowly forced the connection to widen.

Alexander saw a pool of blue energy flowing into him and gathering in a pool and knew that this was his new reserve of magicka. Alexander felt new strength fill his body. The power filled him in a way he had never felt. He felt connected to something bigger, some greater power. While his connection with his own personal core of magic was more intimate Alexander could get used to this feeling. Alexander basked in the feeling for a couple of minutes before he brought himself back to full consciousness.

Alexander was breathing harder with effort. It wasn't so much physical exertion but mental. Trying to get his breath under control he took a deep drink from his canteen. Cool, crisp water flowed down his throat. It was the cleanest and best tasting water he had ever tasted in his life. Taking a deep breath Alexander sighed before he flicked his wand causing the stack of books and his pack to float after him as he stepped out of his tent.

Spying a nearby rock Alexander walked over to it. Taking a deep breath Alexander exhaled through his nose before venturing towards his magicka pool. Finding it with the connection still open he reached down into the pool and imagined pulling the power outwards. Pulling on it several times to get a feel for it Alexander guided it down his arm. He was just glad that it would become subconscious as doing this every time you wanted to cast a spell would become tedious. Feeling the power flow down his right arm he opened his eyes and held his hand away from him.

A spark traveled from his chest and down his arm before reaching his fingers. Alexander concentrated on releasing the feeling. His hand ignited causing him to curse and shake his hand. The connection snapped causing the flames to die. Looking at his red hand Alexander watched it heal before his eyes.

"Dammit." Alexander muttered.

Taking a deep breath he exhaled through his nose before venturing towards the connection again. Pulling on it the feeling traveled back through his chest and into his arm to his fingers. Concentrating he pushed. Billowing flames erupted from his hand, flying through the air to engulf the stone dummy. Increasing the pull on the connection caused the flames to lighten in color. The stone started glowing.

Alexander cut off the spell panting as he felt his connection with Aetherius beginning to thin. The stone glowed bright cherry red and spit and hissed as heat poured off it. Grabbing his wand Alexander carefully cast a cooling charm on it causing it gradually cool down without exploding violently. Alexander conjured a rag and wiped his face free of sweat.

"Definitely need some practice with it." Alexander said to himself sarcastically before he sat down and reached for the _Sparks_ spell book.

Alexander repeated the experience with _Sparks_ like the last. He enjoyed through lightning around like in Star Wars. Alexander cackled a bit when he figured out how to he shoot lightning from both hands. Sheepishly he looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Shaking his head with a chuckle Alexander grabbed the book entitled _Healing_. Once again absorbing the information. This way of learning sure was unique. Alexander wished that some of the books he had had to use at school could have been absorbed that way.

* * *

Sitting in his camp in front of a fire Alexander sipped some whiskey while he mused to himself on how magic and the world still had a way of amazing him sometimes. Even after all he had experienced or seen he could still marvel at it's wonders. Gazing at the night sky Alexander's eyes traced over the stars and drank in the myriad of colors the night sky had taken on. There were blacks, reds, purples and even greens. Alexander so loved nature. It was in his very blood. Alexander wasn't a normal wizard. He was in fact a Lycanthrope hybrid.

Lycanthropes were a species of humanoid Shapeshifters. While sometimes mistaken for werewolves the two species were in fact, not related. Some research suggested that Lycanthropes originated in Norway and Finland. This was further supported by many Lycanthropes worshiping the Norse Gods. Unlike werewolves the transformations of Lycanthropes were not linked to the cycles of the moon and neither were their bites or scratches infectious. Unlike with werewolves the only way to become a Lycanthrope was to be born one or through willingly ingesting the blood of a Lycanthrope who provided it of their own free will.

While normally in a human shape the reason Lycanthropes were sometimes mistaken for werewolves was because like werewolves Lycanthropes were capable of transforming in humanoid wolves capable of walking on two legs. However unlike werewolves Lycanthropes looked quite similar to non-magical depictions of werewolves, canine heads and all. Unlike werewolves Lycanthropes could also assume the shape of an actual wolf or even push themselves to partially transform. All Lycanthropes had harder than normal nails and slightly elongated canines which could grow longer with a partial transformation forming fangs and claws.

Lycanthropes usually lived in close communities and family units called packs which were loosely led by a council of Elders. When living amongst their own kind Lycanthropes experienced a sense of peace and belonging but were just as likely to roam by themselves or in smaller groups as well. Many biker gangs or clubs were actually groups of Lycanthropes. Lycanthropes with close blood ties shared a group empathy that allowed them to sense the emotions of their pack mates and if they were danger.

Personality wise most Lycanthropes were no different than humans but possessed a slightly feral personality and were quicker to anger and to take insult. Lycanthropes are fiercely loyal and protective of those they call friends and family. The worst insults or slights for Lycanthropes could be against their friends or families.

Lycanthropes were naturally many times stronger and faster than a normal human and healed very quickly even from the most grievous of wounds and possessed highly acute senses of smell, sight and hearing. Lycanthropes were also known to be highly resistant to the elements, sickness, disease and most magic.

Rape, murder and the willing consumption of human flesh were considered forbidden by Lycanthropes. If a Lycanthrope was discovered to have consumed human flesh outside of a true emergency they would be hunted down and killed by their fellow Lycanthropes. Those who consumed human flesh gave off a different scent for up to two months that was detectable by other Lycanthropes. Lycanthrope who were found guilty of rape are usually killed by the own pack.

Alexander's mother Lucielle was a pureblood Lycanthrope but his father Michael was a hybrid. Michael's mother also a pureblood Lycanthrope but his father had been a wizard. The two had met at a gathering worshiping the Norse gods. Eventually the two married and had ten children with Alexander being the middle child.

Rolling his wand between his fingers Alexander thought of the wonders magic wrought and the destruction. Take his tent for example, it was basically canvas with some wood. Enchantments turned it into a home away from home. The inside of the tent was bigger than the outside, was kept at a constant temperature, blocked out the weather, and would never collapse or blow away unless he wanted it to. Several others enchantments stopped anything inside from spilling, would make the top see through whenever he desired, kept it from being burned or punctured and kept it protected from thieves. It could also disguise itself as a wooden shack.

Instead of being shaped like a triangle Alexander's tent was shaped like a bullet and instead of a normal tent front his tent had an actual wooden door and two round windows on the front. Just inside of the door was a short hallway that branched off into different rooms. To the right of the entryway was a sitting room with two wide chocolate brown over-stuffed chairs, a long couch with the thick quilt his grandmother had lovingly quilted for him laying across the back, a love seat and a muggle recliner. Several wooden tables sat around the room and there were several wooden shelves as well holding different pictures.

In the corner of the room sat a large stand with a large, flat television sitting on it. It was actually a magical version of the television. The picture was amazing and it did not require electricity to run. Standing nearby was a shelf lined with different movies and television series. On the walls instead of torches were gold and glass lamps. Alexander liked them as they were brighter than torches and didn't flicker like they did. The top half of the walls were tastefully papered the color of cream with gold accents with wood paneling along the bottom. In the back of the room was a large fireplace where Alexander could create a fire if he so desired.

The room on the left of the hallway was a dining room with a long table with padded wooden chairs. A chandelier with many Ever-Burning candles hung above the table letting off light but no heat. A set of steps led through an archway into the kitchen. The kitchen was fully furnished with a gas burning stove and top of the line kitchen utensils made to run on magic instead of electricity.

The rest of the tent was made up of two bedrooms and a large storage room. The tent had been a gift from his grandfather Gerald. His grandfather had been an archaeologist who traveled all over the world with his wife until they settled down to have a family. It was from his grandfather that Alexander got his sense of adventure and wanderlust as he had grown up on his stories.

Alexander had taken the tent everywhere he went traveling. As soon as he had graduated from his schooling Alexander had started traveling the world. Alexander had still been wandering these past couple of years but he was growing tired of not finding any new places to visit, any new adventures. Now having been brought here Alexander felt a resurgence in his heart. Finally somewhere new to explore. New wonders, adventures and treasures to discover.

Throwing back his head he laughed with joyful anticipation.


	10. I'm in Skyrim 2- OC

_Disclaimer- I don't own Skyrim or Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story._

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

" _Spells_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Alexander whistled to himself as he walked. Sure he could have flown but he decided to enjoy the scenery. The country around him was truly beautiful. Game graphics came nowhere close. Alexander had always enjoyed wide open spaces and he loved nature. Alexander inhaled deeply enjoying the various scents that tickled his sensitive nose. The trees, the grass and the flowers. He enjoyed the sound of a gentle stream. Several times he had seen rabbits and small foxes running around not paying him any attention.

Movement up ahead caught Alexander's attention.

Narrowing his eyes Alexander sensed ill intent coming off the group. Several of them appeared to be unwashed and none of their armors or weapons matched. They were a mixture of people. A couple had dark skin, one green and another was large and burly. Two of them carried bows while the others had a mixture of bladed and blunt weapons. Bandits, Alexander guessed.

"Halt traveler!" The clear leader, a green skinned being with two large tusk like teeth said in a growling tone, arms open wide. "There is a toll on this road."

It was so cliché that Alexander almost wanted to roll his eyes. He had clearly seen the tactic before in movies and television. A large burly man and the woman beside the leader laughed.

"I'll give you one warning." Alexander told him clearly, his tone leaving no doubt. "Leave me be and let me pass."

The leader laughed before he spat on the ground.

"Fool." The Bandit swore before yelling at his crew waving his arm at Alexander. "Kill him."

Swinging his wand in a wide arc several Stunning Charms flew from Alexander's wand. One his stunners caught the only woman in the face and flipped her arse over teakettle to land on the ground unconscious. Alexander nearly winced. She would more than likely have a very bad headache and some impressive bruises when she woke up. A flick of his wand caused some roots to erupt from the ground and grab the leader.

The leader yelled as he was quickly dragged to the side and restrained. He still struggled with muffled growls but Alexander put him out his mind. Alexander raised a quick shield charm to block to arrows that flew at him. Alexander shrugged his traveling trunk turned backpack off his shoulders before tossing it to the side before he swiftly disarmed one of the archers. He started to train his wand on the other one when a big burly guy in iron armor got in his way.

"Mage!" The big burly guy spat like a curse. "Milkdrinker! You know not how to fight like a real man!"

The man roared and ran at him, raising his great sword over his head. Alexander dodged to the side allowing the sword to bury itself in the earth. A flick of Alexander's wand had the man's armor tightening on him before stiffening leaving him standing like a statue unable to move. Alexander could still hear him cursing and growling though. Alexander hissed as an arrow slid across his cheek, opening a cut beneath his eye. Dodging to the side Alexander hid behind the new iron statue.

There was nothing to save the second archer this time. Alexander quickly turned his attention to him where he hid partially behind a boulder. The man was short and stout with a tanned complection and closely cropped brown hair.

"Why don't you give up?" The archer asked.

In response Alexander transfigured his bow into a long snake causing the man to scream before it bit him in the throat several times injecting it's paralytic venom. With a push of his magic Alexander had it sit on the bandit's chest and guard the body.

"Fear the fury of the Nords!" Another bandit with a thick tangled beard yelled, raising a mace toward as he ran towards Alexander, trying to flank him. The man appeared as if he hadn't bathed in days and was covered in mud. Or at least Alexander hoped it was mud.

 _Who even says something like that?_ Alexander wondered to himself.

 _Varensa!_ Alexander cast.

A tangle of twisted and sparking blue lines erupted from his wand, flying towards his target faster than the dirty bandit could dodge. It turned into a net of lightning just as it hit him, slamming him into the ground and enveloping him. The bandit screamed as he was electrocuted. It took several seconds before he was unconscious.

Alexander's danger senses flared and he barely rolled out of the way of a sword. A closer look revealed it to be a scimitar. The dark skinned bandit had clearly moved stealthily behind him, an achievement with Alexander's sense of hearing. The problem was even though he had a highly acute sense of hearing Alexander wasn't always focusing on it so he could still be surprised. It was only Alexander's reflexes that saved him from being sliced.

"You'll not catch me off guard so easily as the others. Oafs that they are." The dark skinned bandit, a Redguard told him, unsheathing a second scimitar.

Letting out a warbling yell the Redguard slashed at Alexander several times, his blades flashing in a blur. Alexander raised a small wall of earth in front of his legs to slow him down. Alexander jumped backwards several times before he grinned and fired a Tripping Jinx, _Lapsus_ , at him. The dark skinned bandit dodged it nimbly but was captured when Alexander conjured chains which wrapped around the man's limbs and quickly grew heavier sending him to the ground with a grunt before they trapped his limps together. The bandit cursed at him before Alexander knocked him unconscious with a stunner to the face, snapping his head back.

"Guess you weren't as good as you thought you were." Alexander told him, smirking a little. His attention was quickly returned to fight however when the leader roared as he finally broke the roots holding him down.

"I was going to just kill you quickly but now I'm going to skin you alive." The leader howled, blood lust clear in his glaring eyes before running at Alexander with a roar, warhammer raised to crush him.

Alexander dodged to the side and the hammer continued and hit a rock a couple feet away from Alexander. The boulder cracked apart from the hit, a piece clipping the bandit and opening a gash on his face but it only seemed to make him angrier. Whirling around the bandit roared his fury and rushed Alexander again. Having enough Alexander slammed his fists into the guy's chest. The guy spat blood before he flew through the air and slammed into the side of a rocky outcropping. There was a nasty crunch causing Alexander to wince.

 _Shit!_ Alexander thought as he ran over.

It was indeed as he thought, the man was dead. His neck hung at an awkward angle. Not to mention the broken ribs where his armor had clearly been punched in by Alexanders fists. Grimacing Alexander pushed away his disgust. The man had been intent on killing him and robbing his corpse.

Waking the Redguard who still wrapped up Alexander placed his sword against the man's throat letting him feel the sharp edge.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once." Alexander told him seriously. "Where is your camp and are there any more of you?"

The dark skinned bandit just glared at him but Alexander added pressure to his sword giving them man a small cut.

"No lies now." Alexander chided him.

The bandit gritted his teeth in anger before he huffed and gave Alexander the information. As soon as he was done his world went black again. In his bad mood Alexander resorted to his fist rather than magic. Maybe a bit excessive but it made Alexander feel a bit better.

* * *

It didn't take long for Alexander to find their camp. Alexander, of course, didn't walk straight into it. He did the smart thing and scouted around it a bit. The bandit had been surprisingly truthful as there were no other bandits there or hiding nearby. Four abandoned tents sat set up around a dying fire. There was a long table with several items of food and drink on it with a couple of wooden chests beside it.

Inhaling Alexander froze before cursing. A dead body was nearby. Heading behind the tents he discovered the body. The dead person was an older man with grey hair. Bloody clothes hung on his body partially revealing the wound that killed him. Tsking to himself Alexander reached down and closed the man's eyes. Out of respect Alexander conjured a sheet that wrapped around him. He would take him to the nearest town and hope someone knew who he was.

Trying the lid Alexander found it locked. Shrugging he hit with the unlocking charm causing it pop open.

"Hmm." Alexander hummed interested.

Inside the first chest he found a ruby which he rolled over his fingers before pocketing, a couple of money bags with a mixture of coins inside. They appeared to made of copper, bronze, silver and a few gold ones Alexander recognized as Septims. Also inside the chest were three Spell Tomes. Alexander recognized the Healing Spell Tome but the other two were unfamiliar to him. Shrugging Alexander added them to his pack. The last thing he found inside was two bottles of potions which he would have to have someone identify.

Opening the second chest he found another money pouch with about fifty of the silver coins inside, a set of leather armor, leather boots, a fur helmet, an iron sword and dagger, a bow exactly like the one he found on one of the bandits, a black wolf fur cloak, a quiver of arrows and a silver ring with a ruby embedded in it. Rolling it around in his fingers he slipped it into his pouch. A swish and the muttering of a spell had the tents and bedrolls rolling themselves up. Giving the camp one last look he took some fresh apples there and a couple of bottles of alcohol.

Turning towards the bandits he started rubbing his hands together before Alexander chuckled. Alexander had never been much of a prankster but that didn't mean he didn't know how to prank somebody. Alexander was due for some amusement and the bandits some humiliation.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Alexander came upon a wooden wall with a set of large wooden gates attached to it. Alexander could see some guards standing watch.

"Hail!" Alexander called out, raising a hand in greeting as he led the bandits towards the town. "What town is this?"

"This is Helgen traveler." One of the guards replied.

"What's all this then?" Another guard, obviously a man, asked eyeing the bandits and him suspiciously. Alexander noted that his hand was the handle of his sword.

To be fair he had a reason to be suspicious. Each and every bandit had their faces heavily painted with make-up, their hair cursed into blond ringlets and they were each of them wearing a dress and very tight pantyhoses while they were chained together by chains Alexander had conjured. They had tried to run once and only once. They learned the hard way not to do so again. As soon as they tried to escape the chains had become heavier until they could not longer move.

"I was assaulted on my way here." Alexander informed him waving towards the bandits. "This group attacked me after I refused to pay them a toll for using the road. I was able to knock most of them unconscious but unfortunately killed one when he got too close. I figured a little humiliation had been earned."

"I'll take them off your hands." Another guard said curtly before he shoved one of the bandits. "Let's get going scum."

"Don't mind Magvar much. He doesn't really care for magic or those who practice it." The guard told Alexander, removing his helm.

 _I don't really care what that asshole likes._ Alexander thought uncharitably as he watched the guard walk away, yanking the bandit's chains. _Magic is a fundamental part of the world and I will do it when I please._

Alexander refocused on the guard as his face was revealed. The guard was fairly young with blond shoulder length hair and a thick mustache.

"Many Nords dislike magic outside of Restoration spells because of the Elves. Due to them being powerful mages." The guard continued. "I have spent time down in Cyrodiil and been a guard long enough to know that magic isn't bad or good. It's the one wielding it you have to watch out for. My name is Vignar."

Alexander nodded filing the information away before gripping the man's arm.

"Alexander Morson." Alexander introduced himself.

"I'm just glad the bandits ran into someone who can take of themselves." Another of the guards piped up, this time a woman. She too removed her helm revealing a woman with long brown hair and a fairly pretty face. Alexander guessed her to be in her mid-twenties. "Theses bandits must be new to the area though as we haven't heard of any travelers being assaulted or killed. I'm Heleen, daughter of Sygnar."

"Unfortunately there has been a casualty aside from the apparent Bandit leader." Alexander said levitating the dead man out of the nearby woods and laying him before the guards. "I do not know him but I found him at their camp already dead and stripped of his belongings."

Vignar stepped forward and pulled back the sheet Alexander had wrapped him in. The female guard gasped in recognition.

"That's Tomar Torren, his wife Elise lives here in Riverwood." Heleen told him. "He was always very friendly and respectful. He never heard anybody and was always willing to lend someone help if they needed it. Bastards!"

"Young blood!" Vignar called out causing another guard to come rushing over. He was noticeably younger than the other two with brown hair and a clean shaven face. His blue eyes were slightly nervous.

"Yes sir?" The guard asked.

"Go and fetch Madam Torren." Vignar ordered him. "Have her meet us at the Guard House."

The young guard saluted before jogging away. Vignar turned back to Alexander and motioned for him to follow him.

"Please bring him to the Guard House." He requested. "I will need for you to give your report as well."

Alexander nodded.

"Of course." Alexander replied before levitating the body and following him.

The Guard House turned out to be a small building just inside of the gates. Stepping inside warmth washed over them. Alexander saw several desks with chairs, some benches and a stone fireplace. There were stairs leading to a second level and a basement.

"You can lay him down on the bench." Vignar told Alexander, motioning towards a nearby bench. Alexander did so before following him to a nearby desk. Vignar pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill. "If you give your account on what happened."

Alexander nodded and told him how he had been traveling and came upon the bandits.

"You have our thanks friend." Vignar told him. "There's not a bounty for these bandits but you can have your pick of their loot minus anything Madam Torren desires to have back. Anything of quality you don't want we can buy from you or you can sell them to Lucan at the Riverwood Trader or to Alvor at his blacksmith shop."

"I took everything from the bandit camp and will gladly return anything belonging to him." Alexander told Vignar.

The door opening brought their attention to the front door. Standing in it was the young guard and a tall grey haired woman with brown eyes wearing a simple dress and shoes and a worried expression. She was clearly the dead man's wife.

"No!" Elise cried out in grief. She rushed over and fell to her knees beside the corpse of Tomar. Throwing her arms around him she started sobbing. Clearing his throat softly Alexander backed away to give her privacy. In the end Alexander returned one of the sets of leather armor, the silver ring with the ruby, an iron sword and dagger, the bag of fifty silver coins and a fur helmet. In gratitude Madam Torren gifted Alexander her husband's black wolf fur cloak, hunting bow and his waist quiver full of arrows.

Alexander hadn't planned to accept but she had to guilt him into taking them as she assured him she had no further use for them and they would just go to waste in her home. Heleen helpfully carried Madam Torren's husband's belongings to their house while more guards carried his remains. Alexander ended up selling several suits of the armor to the guards along with a couple of the swords. One of the guards was a collector and liked the scimitars.

One of the guards had taken the time to explain the monetary system of Tamriel after Alexander confessed to being a foreigner. Thankfully the Nord hadn't seemed to hold against him. Surprisingly Skyrim used a variety of currency unlike the game which used only Septims, something that had always bugged Alexander when he played. In real life Tamriel had the Copper Penny, the Bronze Conti, the Silver Denari, and the Golden Septim. There were twenty Pennies to a Conti, twenty-nine Conti to a Denari and seventeen Denari equaled a Septim. A Penny was worth one cent, a Conti was worth twenty cents, a Denari was worth five dollars and eighty cents and a Septim was worth ninety-eight dollars and sixty cents. A money system, that while still a little convulted, made more sense to Alexander than everyone paying with one kind of coin, one made of gold at that.

* * *

 _Spells used in this chapter:_

 _Varensa_ \- Conjures a net of lightning. Can be used to capture a target. Once restrained if the target moves they are shocked by power arcs of electricity. The user can also have it electrocute them even if they do not move. It erupts from the wand as a tangle of sparking blue lines twisted together before erupting forward with great speed. Created by me.

 _Lapsus- The tripping jinx. Found in "Easy Mode" by Codename-ShadowFox._

* * *

 _A/N: I plan to place this at the end of all my future chapters. Not because I want to pad my chapters but because I know how annoying it can be sometimes to remember money systems. Here is my monetary system:_

 _Septim- Gold- $98.60_

 _Denari- Silver-$5.80_

 _Conti- Bronze- .20 or 20 cents_

 _Penny- Copper- .01 or 1 cent_

 _20 Pennies = 1 Conti_

 _29 Conti = 1 Denari_

 _ _17 Denari = 1 Septim__


	11. What the Hell?- HPFantasy World 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

Summary: Harry is kicked into another world through a portal. What will he do now?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

 _§Parseltongue§_

" _Foreign Languages"_

* * *

 **What the Hell Pt. 1**

Harry was walking home with some groceries when he was attacked from behind. Feeling the buildup of the spell Harry shrunk his groceries and jumped to the side, sliding them into his Moke-Skin pouch. The ground where he had stood exploded, leaving behind a hole. Turning around Harry raised his wand, a shield spell on his lips. There were three Death Eaters stalking towards him, one in the front with the other two behind him. Harry sent two stunners flying through the air followed by two disarming charms. One of the Death Eater behind the leader was hit and felt to the ground, his wand flying through the air to be caught by Harry but the other shielded against it. He moved to revive the other one.

 _Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy._ Harry thought. _I can't afford to have these guys keep getting up._

" _Sumbra!_ " The Leader snarled sending a blast of black light at Harry. Harry apparated to the side out of the way. The spell hit the ground, causing the stone to bubble and hiss as the spell ate away at it. Harry blasted one of the Death Eaters who was trying to sneak up on his side. The man screamed as he flew backwards to collide with a brick wall with a nasty crunch. Harry was forced to dive aside when the other Death Eater fired a Killing Curse at him with a spare wand. Harry slashed his wand at the ground before pulling it up causing the earth to reach up and grab the leader, encasing his wand arm in stone.

Harry steeled himself and apparated behind the Death Eater who fired the Killing Curse. The man was standing there stupidly and staring at where Harry had been. A spell from Harry's wand caught him in the back, tearing a large chunk of flesh from his back. Harry saw the man's exposed ribs before the man was thrown away from him. The man screamed in pain before Harry hit him with a sleeping charm. The man fell to ground unconscious. Harry was quickly forced to duck as the lead Death Eater burst through his prison with a primal yell, sending chunks of stone flying through the air.

Spells flew back and and forth furiously, neither quite being able to catch the other off guard to finish the fight. Harry hissed in pain as one of his opponent's spell clipped his leg, tearing out a chunk of his leg.

"Die Potter!" The Leader snarled.

Harry dodged out of the way the best he could but whatever it was the Death Eater threw slammed into the wall behind Harry and opened a howling, swirling hole that started sucking things towards it. Harry struggled and grabbed a nearby metal pole. Harry grit his teeth as his legs lifted off from the ground as the pulling got stronger. He grunted as his fingers started slipping. Pulling with all his strength he pulled himself closer to the pole, hugging it for all his worth.

Harry was forced to let go with one hand as the lead Death Eater caught the car partially shielding Harry with a spell causing it to erupt. A shield spell leapt from Harry's wand before he realized his folly. His other hand slipped off the pole. He seemed to hang there for several seconds.

"Shit!" Harry howled as he went flying through the air, arse over tea kettle.

Harry fired one last spell at the lead Death Eater causing his head to snap back, a hole drilled cleaning through it before Harry was sucked into the portal or whatever it was. While his body felt relatively weightless the motions were not comfortable. He covered his eyes as the light around him got brighter and brighter.

There was a quick falling sensation and Harry grunted as he hit the ground.

Squinting he tried to see around him but everything was blurry. By the feel of the ground it was dirt and rock. Finally after some searching he found his glasses miraculously intact. Darkness was all around him with a small amount of light being given off by some strangely growing lichen.

Harry didn't panic though. Darkness had always been his companion as long as he knew, it hid him from his tormentors and answered his calls for help. Still it was an inconvenience at the moment and if he conjured lights he could give his position away to anyone around him. He didn't know if those around him were friend or foe. Reaching deep inside of him he found his well of power.

Harry had kept his knowledge of his powers from others including his friends. Harry was a fairly private person and even all these years together hadn't changed that. Hell it had increased his paranoia and desire to hide that which made his different. Betrayal sometimes came from all corners even if some of it could be well meaning.

 _I want to be able to see...I want to be able to see...I want to be able to see..._

A tingle went through his body before flowing into his eyes. His dark surroundings slowly became clear to him. Unknown to him his eyes had turned slitted. Harry continued walking for what he felt was several hours, finding nothing but dark tunnels. Finally tired he found a deeper alcove and put up several wards. Harry reached into his mokeskin pouch and pulled out the tent inside.

Tapping it with his wand he grinned as it popped it's self up and shot stakes into the ground. Harry gaped a little as he walked inside. This wasn't the tent he had before. He had walked into a short hallway. The tent Hermione, Ron and he had lived in had none. Carved into the wooden floor was the Black family crest.

"Kreacher." Harry groaned before shaking his head.

With a muffled _'crack'_ Kreacher appeared before him causing Harry to jump.

"Kreacher." Harry said shocked. "How did you get here?"

"Kreacher was inside of the tent preparing it for Master." Kreacher informed him. "The other tent was unworthy of Master. Kreacher replaced it with the Black family tent commissioned by Master Orion."

Harry's brows rose before he shrugged.

"Ah, good job Kreacher." Harry said hesitantly. "There's nothing in here that's going to curse me in here is there?"

Kreacher shook his head.

"No Master." Kreacher told Harry. "Did something happen Master? Kreacher cannot pop to Grimmauld Place."

"I was attacked by a Death Eater." Harry scowled. "He threw something at me but it missed. It malfunctioned and I was pulled through some kind of swirling light like a portal."

Kreacher rubbed his chin.

"Kreacher has not heard of such a thing." Kreacher informed him.

Harry nodded. It figured with the way his life went that not even a House Elf literally raised around the Dark Arts would know what happened to him. Harry sighed before shaking his head.

 _Nothing for it right now._ He thought before rubbing his hands together.

"How about giving me a tour Kreacher." Harry told him.

"Yes Master." Kreacher said before leading Harry through the different rooms.

Harry quickly learned that the inside of the tent was more like a house than a tent that he had gotten used to. The walls were all straight and wallpapered. To his right was a sitting room with two wide chocolate brown over-stuffed chairs, a long couch with a thick quilt laying across the back, a love seat and a muggle recliner. Several wooden tables sat around the room and there were several wooden shelves filled with various decorations.

A stone fireplace stood at the other end of the Sitting Room. On the walls instead of torches were gold and glass lamps. Harry quickly decided he liked them as they were brighter than torches and didn't flicker like they did. The walls were tastefully papered the color of cream with green vertical lines. A chandelier hung above the coffee table catching Harry's eye. Walking over he looked at a pamphlet laying on it. Picking it up he saw it was list of the tents functions.

Putting it back down Harry walked into the room across from the Sitting Room. Opening the sliding doors he saw a dining room with a long table with padded wooden chairs. A chandelier with many Ever-Burning candles hung above the table. A set of steps led through an archway into the kitchen which could be closed off with another pair of sliding doors. Sitting inside the kitchen was a gas stove with a hood above it. Opening several cabinets and drawers he found a set of pots and pans, cookie sheets and muffin pans. Also inside were a set of top of line kitchen utensils. There was a full set of silver and a fine set of porcelain dishes.

"Kreacher fully stocked the kitchen with food and drinks Master." Kreacher said before glowering at Harry. "There is also a bedroom for Kreacher so Master will not leave Kreacher behind."

Harry held his hands up in surreneder.

"Sorry Kreacher." Harry told him.

Kreacher glowered at him against before nodding begrudgingly.

One cabinet contained shrunken prepared meals. Roasted turkeys, chickens, ducks and pheasants. Dried and glazed hams. Freshly baked loaves of bread, rolls, cinnamon rolls. Full holiday meals and even meals from foreign countries. Another held ever-full containers of every spice Harry knew of and some he didn't. The cool chest was illuminated inside like a refrigerator and was full of food including fresh produce. Another held several different kinds of beverages from dried teas to butterbeer and firewhiskey. Snapping his fingers Harry remembered the groceries he had bought.

"I still have some groceries I went out to purchase for myself Kreacher." Harry said, pulling them out of his pouch and unshrinking them.

Kreacher glowered at the thought of his Master buying his own groceries before snapping his fingers causing the groceries to put themselves away.

Next Kreacher showed Harry the bedrooms. There were six in total.

Each bedroom had their own windows that showed a different scene. They also had dressers, chest of drawers and lamps. The Master bedroom was the largest with a king sized four poster bed with ornately carved wooden posts with depictions of snakes and dragons, a small couch, fireplace and a large closet. Harry smiled wistfully as the window showed different scenes of the outside of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Godric's Hallow and Hogsmeade before shuffling through several places in nature. Opening the closet Harry saw it was filled up with clothes in his size. Harry looked at Kreacher questioningly.

"Kreacher purchased new clothes and bedding for Master." Kreacher informed him.

The bathroom was just as nice. Like the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts the tubs were huge. Unlike them however these also had a function like a muggle Jacuzzi which would massage your body. The showers were large as well with several heads. If turned on there were heads that rained down water on the user like a rain shower. All the fixtures were gold and the room was constructed out of gold veined white marble with light grey streaks.

Also inside of the tent was a dueling room, an office, a storage room, a room with a swimming pool and a library fully stocked with books and artifacts. Harry basically just glanced over everything. He figured he could do a more thorough check later.

Harry's stomach growled.

"Kreacher will cook supper for Master." Kreacher said before disappearing.

* * *

That night as Harry slept in his sinfully comfortable bed he dreamed. He dreamed of a shadowy figure who picked up the Hallows and laid them on his body one by one. Harry watched as the artifacts were absorbed by his body. The figure turned and Harry could only see their mouth which offered him an amused smile. Harry now knew, with a certainty, that the Hallows had been integrated into his magic. Wandless magic would come easier now and he could use the power of the Hallows without their physical vessels.

* * *

Standing in front of the full-length mirror in his room Harry concentrated on the Cloak of Invisibility. Black leather armor formed over his clothes and a helm encompassed his head. The armor was about as light in weight as the cloak usually was but Harry could sense that it was stronger than plate armor. A black hooded cloak formed over it.

Harry flexed his hands and grinned. The armor covered the back and palm of his hands but formed a tightly woven mesh over his fingers. Harry went through various stretches and lunges. There was no catching and he moved just as freely as if he was wearing nothing.

The armor completely silenced his footsteps and movements, would never leave footprints even in snow, blocked his scent, heat signature and kept him the perfect temperature. The helm came with a face mask he could summon to cover his face. It would block poisons and other toxins and allow him to breath underwater. If Harry desired he could "blend in" with his surroundings so others paid him no attention or turn completely invisible.

Harry pressed a knife against his left gauntlet, where it stuck before seemingly sinking into the armor. It was a simple knife made from some black metal that was enchanted to be self-cleaning, sharper than normal, never rust and to never lose it's edge.

"Master should take a goblin blade as well. Kreacher would feel better if Master was better protected." Kreacher advised him. He selected one and handed it to Harry. The blade was actually quite plain with a single black diamond in the sea shell shaped pommel and was 18" long in total. "Master Arcturus had this one impregnated with basilisk venom."

Harry nodded, accepting the blade.

"Alright." Harry said, pressing it against his thigh. It took was absorbed by the armor.

Lastly Kreacher handed Harry a belt with several pouches on it including a money pouch. One had a canteen sticking out of it.

"Kreacher filled the canteen with fresh, cool water Master. It holds lots and lots of water." Kreacher told him before pointing to another pouch. "Kreacher placed snacks in that pouch in case Master grows hungry."

* * *

Harry walked forward cautiously as he heard hisses and screeching in the distance.

Seven blue winged beings he thought might be some kind of fairy had surrounded a darker orange skinned one and were attacking it. The orange one let out streams of fire while the others let out blasts of cold. Lying dead around them were the corpses of several short deep green skinned beings with thin bodies and razor sharp teeth and claws. Each of the fairies was about a foot and half tall but they were screeching loudly at each other.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He did not like people ganging up on others it reminded him too much of his cousin and his gang and the Death Eaters. Holding out his hand, his finger splayed he sent his magic outward. It had taken him many long hours of practice, done in secret even from his friends, to be able to work his magic wandlessly. With the Hallows integrated into his body it came even easier. Five spikes of darkness grew quickly from the shadows and lanced through a blue being causing it to fall to the ground with a screech before falling silent. Two others hissed at him and flew towards him.

Flicking his wrist he conjured a whip of fire catching one across the face causing her to cry out in pain, clutching her face. Harry held it in his hand, his own magic refusing to burn him. The second he hit with a piercing curse catching it in the chest and sending it to the floor dead. A third charged him but he fired off a stream of fire causing her to screech in pain before she fell to ground as a smoldering corpse.

On closer inspection the fairy's skin was orange, her hair red and eyes amethyst in color. Her fingers were long and had sharp looking nails on them. One hand clutched a miniature burning sword.

" **Thank you."** The fairy said. " **I am Kaori of the Fire Fairy Tribe. These cowardly ice pixies ambushed me after I finished off a patrol of gremlins."**

"My name is Harry." Harry replied. "And I was happy to help."

" **Your aid of me deserves reward."** Kaori said.

"But –"

Kaori flew closer to Harry cutting off his protest before laying her right hand on his left. Harry hissed as he felt a brief burning sensation.

" **I have given you my blessing young Sorcerer. All of your fire spells will be enhanced and I have increased your resistance to fire."** Kaori explained simply.

Harry looked at his hand and had the armor retract briefly. What looked to a small tattoo of a ball of flames lay between his thumb and pointer finger. Deciding to investigate it later he had the armor reform.

"What should I do with them?" Harry asked, motioning towards the dead pixies. "Are there any special burial or funerary rights for their people?"

" **Collect their wings. They can be ground up to form pixie dust and used in potions, enchantments and wards."** Kaori answered, a look of malicious delight on her tiny face.

Harry warily set about doing so. Harry conjured a jar and put the wings inside before sliding it into his pouch. Harry flicked his wrist causing the earth to swallow them up, burying them. This assuaged any guilt Harry might have felt.

"Do you live in these tunnels and caves?" Harry asked.

" **These are not the fairy lands. I was transported here though I do not know how aside from magic."** Kaori said. " **If you permit me I will travel with you. Two can survive easier than one after all."**

* * *

Harry grunted, stabbing the goblin knife over and over into one of the spiders, splashing himself and the area around him with black blood. Luckily it slid off his armor instead of sticking. Harry really wasn't fond of large spiders since Aragog had attempted to feed him to his children. His dislike grew worse when the colony had chosen to attack both sides during the battle at Hogwarts. It would most likely lead to a culling of the colony.

It had been several hours since he had met his new companion but Harry felt that he was starting to get slightly used to this new place that he had appeared in. Apparently it was some kind of magical dungeon underground in a land known as Feoria. It was not a place Harry had ever heard of. From beside him Kaori screeched with blood lust and threw balls of fire at the spider's partner that exploded on contact, burning through it's legs causing it screech in pain.

Harry called upon the darkness, causing it to rise up and capture another spider as it leaped towards them before he stabbed it through the eyes. The spider screeched and writhed before curling inwards.

It lay still for several seconds before disappearing in a flutter of color leaving behind a small pile of items. Harry brows furrowed as he found several silver coins and three vials containing strange liquids. One neon green, one a milky gray and the other red. Alongside it was a bundle of silk.

He pointed them out to Kaori.

"What are those?" Harry asked. "Aside from being potions I mean."

Kaori pouted as Harry interrupted her before she could say something sarcastic.

" **When you kill a monster or creature many will disappear leaving magical items, potions, materials or money behind."** Kaori told him. " **The green potion will cure poison and the red one is a healing potion. I believe that the milky gray one is actually a vial of the spider's venom. The silk can be used to make clothes, bedding or other expensive things. Rikel Spider silk is strong and is quite valuable. Collect the items and the money, they will come in handy."**

"How does a spider carry anything?" Harry asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Kaori shrugged with an amused smile.

" **It is magic controlled by a higher power and has been like that since anyone has known."** She said. " **If the Great Dragons know anything they aren't saying."**

Kaori told him about the Great Dragons when they had been sitting down and enjoying some snacks Harry produced. Harry gnawed on a piece of jerky while Kaori helped herself to an peach with almost lewd sounds of enjoyment. Apparently the dragons of this world were different than those of his own. They actually spoke, lived very long lives, had very long memories while also being capable of shapeshifting to appear humanoid and command powerful magic. According to Kaori many of them were some of the wisest beings in this world and should be shown great respect unless you wish to be killed or killed then eaten.

 _Pretty much common sense there._ Harry thought. _Either way, they are dragons._

Unfortunately many people had proven to him many times to have no common sense or sense of self-preservation. Especially those with magic and this was coming from _him_. Harry had absolutely no desire to find out if a dragon thought he was crunchy and tasted good with ketchup. Shaking his head Harry picked up his "loot" carefully and putting them up in a cloth bag he conjured before sliding it into his Mokeskin pouch. Kaori waved a hand over her small pile of coins and healing potion causing them to disappear into a small pouch tied to her waist, something she called a _Bag of Holding_.

Over the course of the night exploring with Kaori he encountered several different beings. Tall, thin limbed creatures known as Kobolds. They appeared to be a mixture of scaly reptiles and amphibians. They had long faces and bulbous eyes. They would burrow underground to pop up and surprise you or crawl along the walls or ceilings to ambush their targets. They were pretty cowardly and liked to attack in groups.

He wouldn't make the mistake of calling them unintelligent however. They clearly had several clearly defined roles. One attacked with spears that shocked their targets, they had bowmen, rouges who attacked with daggers and could blend in with their surroundings. Some carried small jars filled with some kind of explosive and some even threw spears.

Then there were glowing gelatinous masses Kaori called Jellies. They looked like a cross between gelatin squares and jelly fish. He quickly figured out that they were pretty easy to take out if you did it from a distance. They really didn't like lightning and only disliked fire a little less. Using the blood-boiling curse on them produced a somewhat disturbing, if amusing, effect. It caused the liquid in their bodies to quickly boil before they bulged outwards and exploded. Kaori, being the closest, was hit by their remains and had _not_ been amused.

Lastly there were giant rats. Fucking giant _rats_. Rats who looked like they had been taking steroids. Some were nearly the size of St. Bernards and had a quick and mean temper.

Apparently they were called Straveth.

Straveth were rat-like vermin normally the size of a house cat but they could clearly grow larger. What freaked Harry out was when they spotted prey, Kaori and Harry, their mouths opened in four parts revealing rows of teeth before they let out a large scratchy wail to alert others. If Harry never saw another one it would be too soon.

They were very annoying as they attacked in packs and kept jumping at him, trying to knaw through his limbs. Their only saving grace was hey left behind useful loot. Some money, potions, ingredients, pelts and meat. Harry had given the meat to Kaori.

* * *

Finally after what felt like days the duo had found an exit. Harry hissed as the light stung his eyes after having not seen sunlight since had had gotten there.

" **This is where we will part for a time Harry Potter."** Kaori announced.

* * *

 _Spells in this chapter:_

 _Sumbra_ \- The Acid Burning Curse. Launches a nasty acid at the target. If hit the acid will burn away at them while a poison leeches into their body eating away at their health. Created by Isebas.


	12. I'm in Skyrim 3-OC

_Disclaimer- I don't own Skyrim or Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story._

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

" _Spells_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Something I can help you with stranger?" Alvor, the Nord smith, asked Alexander as he walked over to his smithy. Unlike in the game Alvor's smithy was both larger and not attached to his house. It wasn't far away but the distance made more sense to Alexander. It was less likely his house would catch on fire if there was ever an accident.

"Good morning." Alexander replied with a nod. "Are you Alvor?"

The Nord nodded.

"Aye, I am." He said.

"The guard Vignar recommended you." Alexander told him. "I have some weapons and armor I'd like to sell and am looking to some armor of my own made."

"Well I think I can help you out." Alvor nodded, laying down his hammer.

"Do you have any gambesons?" Alexander asked.

"Gambesons?" Alvor asked confused.

"Layered cloth armor." Alexander explained.

Alvor scratched his head.

"Never even heard of it." Alvor confessed. "What good would cloth be as armor?"

"Surprisingly good actually." Alexander informed him. "It can stop arrows and even blades. It's even better than leather armor."

Alvor grunted.

"You might try War Maiden's in Whiterun. It is run by Adrienne Avenicci and her husband Ulfberth War-Bear." Alvor advised him. "She has trained in the South. She may know more about what you want."

Alexander rubbed his chin before nodding.

"My thanks." He said. "Still I have some things I would like to sell."

"Well." Alvor said, rubbing his hands with a nearby cloth. "Let's see what you got."

The two got down to bargaining. Alexander didn't come away with as much as he wanted but Alvor parted with more coin than he desired. All together a good deal was made.

* * *

"...not have you running off after them!" A male voice yelled. Alexander recognized the voice of Lucan Valerius.

"We cannot just let it go Lucan! Our father left us that claw!" A female, Camilla, voice screamed back. "Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I don't have what it takes to retrieve what is ours."

"You are my only sister and you are needed here." The male voice replied, sounding calmer. "I am not happy about it but some adventurer will come along and can retrieve it for us."

A wave of a heat hit Alexander as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah a customer." Lucan said, putting a smile on his face. "Welcome to Riverwood Trader. I am Lucan and this is my sister Camilla. What can I get for you?"

"I heard something about a break in." Alexander said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lucan's face lit up slightly.

"Thieves broke into our store and stole a golden claw from us." Lucan informed him. "It was part of the inheritance our late father Linus left us. We would very much like to have it back."

"Do you have any spell-books for sale?" Alexander asked.

Lucan nodded.

"Of course." He said. "I always try to keep a few around."

Lucan turned the ledger around and skipped forward a few pages.

"If I find the claw I will return it to you." Alexander told them. "I understand how important an heirloom can be."

"I will of course reward you for retrieving it. I'm not expecting anything for free." Lucan told him. "I am willing to part with the profit from last weeks shipment in exchange for you returning it."

Lucan cleared his throat.

"If you will wait for a few minutes I will rustle up a sketch I made of it." Lucan said excitedly.

Alexander nodded.

"I can wait." He told Lucan.

"I'll be right back." Lucan said leaving the counter and walking up a set of stairs.

Alexander turned back to the ledger.

"What can you tell me about the Clairvoyance spell?" Alexander asked Camilla. The name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't really remember what it was for. It had been a while since he had played the game and it probably wasn't a spell he used often even then.

"It helps guide you to what you are searching for unless it is magically hidden." Camilla informed him. "It's often used to find things that have been misplaced."

"Are you interested in magic then?" Alexander asked, raising a brow and turning to face her fully.

Camilla blushed slightly at his increased interest.

"I know a handful of spells." Camilla told him. "They are almost a necessity to know to survive in Skyrim. I'm not sure how Nords can be so stubborn in refusing to learn magic. I mostly focused on Restoration magic as I assist the town Healer Sera when she needs it but I do know a few others."

"Is there any spells you would recommend?" Alexander asked her, gesturing to the ledger.

"I'd definitely recommend Healing Hands and Lesser Ward." Camilla said walking around the counter to pull them off the shelf. "Healing Hands allows the user to heal others, both humans and creatures. It's a must if you are working with others, have a horse, or if you just want to make some extra coin. Lesser Ward is a Restoration spell that is used to block magic, projectiles and the elements while not costing a lot of Magicka. Someone with decent Magicka reserves would be probably prefer the spell Steadfast Ward which blocks more but it takes more Magicka to maintain."

"Can you identify these two tomes?" Alexander asked her, sliding the two spell-books he had found in the camp.

Camilla took both books. Tapping her lip with a long nail she snapped her fingers.

"This one is Frostbite, useful for slowing down opponents and sapping them of their stamina." She said, handing the first back. "This second one is Summon Familiar. It will allow you to summon a spectral familiar to fight beside you."

Soon enough Lucan came thumping back down the stairs.

"Here is a drawing of the claw." Lucan said, handing it to him.

"This is quite well done." Alexander complimented as he looked it over.

"Thank you." Camilla blushed slightly.

Camilla offered Alexander a written contract which surprised him but Alexander agreed to it. He could also see that Lucan wasn't as enthused about the contract but he didn't say anything. The contract was a nice bit of insurance to make sure Alexander had got paid for his services if he returned with the claw. It could even be used to press a claim against someone's estate if they died. Camilla left them to draw it up while she went and fetched the Leader of Riverwood. She quickly returned with a tall blond haired woman with steely blue eyes.

Alexander had a good idea who she was. He was right when she introduced herself as Gerdur. She was the sister of Ralof, the Stormcloak soldier and owned the local mill. One of the major sources of income for Riverwood. After being informed about the contract and the reason for it Gerdur quickly agreed to sign.

 _In exchange for the return of the golden claw owned by Lucan Valerius, owner of the Riverwood Trader Alexander Morson will receive the reward of twelve Septims, eleven Denari and fifteen Conti._

 _Signed:_

 _Alexander Morson, Adventurer_

 _Lucan Valerius, Contractor & Owner of the Riverwood Trader_

 _Gerdur of Riverwood, Leader of Riverwood, Witness_

* * *

Instead of paying for a room at the Inn Alexander decided to camp outside of Riverwood. No need to spend money when he perfectly good mobile home with his own comfy bed. Sitting down in his recliner Alexander sighed. Picking one of the spell-books he bought earlier Alexander consumed a charge from it. His eyes moved rapidly behind his eyelids as his mind absorbed the information. Opening his eyes Alexander shivered before shaking his head.

Reaching out he cast Summon Familiar. According to the tome the summoned familiar could be different for different people so it wouldn't always be the standard wolf like the game. The spell called upon the spirit of a dead animal while slightly increasing it's intelligence and making it loyal to the conjurer. According to the tome each time he conjured it he would get the same spirit unless he tried for something else. Alexander was curious as to what his would be. With a roar a large spectral bear appeared looking around for enemies causing Alexander to jump, nearly upending his recliner.

"Shit!" He exclaimed before he let out an embarrassed laugh, his heart hammering.

The bear watched his calmly before settling down on it's backside. Alexander stood up and approached it cautiously. Reaching out he ran his hands over it's head, feeling ghostly fur. It felt like fur but it had a weird quality like it was only partially there and it was cool to the touch.

"Um, you can go." Alexander told it. The bear bowed it's head slightly before turning into vapor before it too disappeared.

* * *

Alexander disillusioned himself as he walked up the hill before he silenced his footsteps, clothes and armor. Next followed a charm to mask his scent and erased his footsteps. What he did next was something that wasn't really advised but he was going to fucking do it anyway.

Alexander apparated over the top of the tower before he cast a lightening charm on himself. As he calmly floated down he fired a cushioning charm at the top of the tower. Thanks to the charm Alexander only bounced a little when he touched down. After removing the spells Alexander crouched down.

"Fucking weather." He heard a bandit curse as he stomped up the steps towards him.

Letting the bandit pass him Alexander grabbed the bandit and covered his mouth before knocking him out. Lowering him to the ground Alexander disillusioned the body before he left him behind. Making his way swiftly down the stairs he hit the other two with a curse that stopped their blood flow. The two froze and seized before he caught them and lowered them to ground. He hit the last bandit with the petrifying charm causing his limbs to lock up. Alexander knocked him out before levitating him back to the tower before tying him to a chair.

Alexander blasted the bandit in the face with a flash of water causing him splutter.

"W-Who are you?" The bandit demanded. "What do you want?"

"I'm the one that took care of the rest of your friends." Alexander told him without mentioning that he hadn't killed them. The bandit cursed at him. Alexander backhanded him breaking his lips open. "Now, now none of that."

The bandit glowered at him from beneath greasy black hair.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"How many bandits are up at the Burrow?" Alexander demanded.

"Go to Oblivion!" The bandit spat.

Alexander sighed.

" _ _Accendere Nervo!__ " Alexander spat.

The bandit screamed in agony as the spell caused his nerves to feel like they were on fire. It was the Inflamed Nerve curse. As the name would imply, the _Accendere Nervo_ inflamed the nerves in the human body, causing pain on par with the Cruciatus Curse this is one of the few spells designed to level the battlefield for the Light.

Alexander released the spell.

"How many are there?" Alexander asked again.

The bandit panted and didn't answer. Narrowing his eyes Alexander lifted his wand to cast it again. The bandit jerked away from him as far as he could.

"Eleven!" The bandit screamed. "There are eleven!"

The bandit sobbed as Alexander lowered his wand. Sighing Alexander stunned him. Placing a stasis charm on him he carefully shrunk him down and placed him in one of his pouches. Torture was not his preferred method but he Alexander did what needed to be done, he always had. Besides, he _was_ a bandit. Alexander went around stripping the bandits of anything useful before shrinking and adding them to his collection. Sighing Alexander made his way onwards.

* * *

The Bleaksfall Barrow towered over Alexander. Even the foundation was really fucking tall with a wide stone stairway leading up to it. Alexander smirked to himself as he saw an archer standing near the edge. Seconds later the bandit screamed as a summoning charm pulled him over the ledge to fall with a sickening thud on the stone steps below just as he was turning away. He at least had some broken bones. Turning on his heel Alexander apparated next to the other bowman startling him. A swipe of Alexander's fist had the bandit choking before Alexander knocked him out.

"Fool!" A burly Nord wearing Iron Armor bellowed as he ran at Alexander carrying a Steel Greatsword. "You should not have come!"

Alexander hit him with a banishing charm sending him flying to a nearby pillar, the force of the hit crushing the back of his head. Alexander winced.

"Argyle!" A female bandit screamed in grief and rage. Her face was twisted with anger as she ran at him carrying a warhammer.

" _Bovark_ _!_ " Alexander spat causing a dozen of small beams of light to launch at the bandit. She jerked as the beams pummled her with concussive damage. The woman couldn't even scream as she felt like she was being punched over her entire body. She was lucky when darkness took her.

Alexander back flipped over a bandit that was trying to sneak up on him and punched her hard in the kidneys. The woman screamed before Alexander choked her out. Alexander went around and stripped them of all their weapons and armor. He repaired it all before storing it. He added some coin to his money pouch as well as a silver and ruby necklace and a silver and amethyst ring which was obviously enchanted. Alexander added all of the steel arrows to his own quiver before shrinking them all down.

Rolling his shoulders Alexander sighed before he started walking towards the front doors before stopping.

"Wait." Alexander muttered to himself. "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Blinking Alexander smacked his head when he remembered something. He walked around the edge of the Barrow and found a lock-box just like in the game. Opening the small lid Alexander peered inside. Inside saw an emerald, a sapphire, two rubies, an Elven dagger and a coin pouch. Opening it ten Septims slid into his palm causing him to smirk.

"Nice." Alexander said, slipping the loot into his pocket before shrugging and taking lock-box too. Yes Alexander was a hoarder and a collector. So what? Alexander saw something interesting and he took it. It's not anyone important would be missing it.

Walking back to the front of the Barrow Alexander admired the sturdy construction and artful carvings. The Barrows were truly works of art. They looked so much better in real life. If there was one thing to admire about the Nords it was that they truly built things to last.

 _Not like most things at home._ Alexander thought before he repeated his spells from earlier. Disillusionment, scent masking, silenced footsteps, breathing and armor.

" _ _Estenam__ _._ " Alexander cast, turning his body intangible. Alexander loved the spell. He had discovered it shoved behind some books in his grandfather's library. It was quite convenient if you didn't want to open doors or to sneak into places.

Walking through the first room Alexander stuck to the shadows even though he was concealed by his spells. Like in the game the floor was littered with the corpses of skeevers and even a bandit who had been stripped of his valuables. Two living bandits, one a man and the other a woman, were on the opposite end of the room. Alexander carefully hit the bandit lounging near the fire with a petrifying charm. He immediately froze in place, not even alerting the nearby female bandit who stood nearby some chests.

"I can't believe Arvel is taking so long." She complained. "I don't trust that Dunmer bastard."

Just as she was turning Alexander stunned her, sending her crashing to the floor. Stripping her down to her small clothes Alexander put her in stasis before shrinking her. He cleaned and repaired her gear before packing it away before doing the same to the man. Turning to the chests Alexander quickly unlocked them. The first one contained food, spices and several potions. The second contained treasure they had apparently found inside the Barrow. Bags of coins, some enchanted weapons and a set of Ancient Nord armor in very good condition.

 _Bingo!_

* * *

Instead of listening to Arvel's drivel and sniveling Alexander stunned him while he was still in the webs before cutting him out. Waving his wand Alexander summoned the spider silk around, wrapping it around some wooden rollers. He knew a spell to turn spider silk into silk thread. Surely someone would want to purchase it. Hitting the spider's abdomen with a charm Alexander caused it to expel the rest of it's silk. As it dried Alexander wrapped it around it's own roller. Walking around to the various "eggs" he cut them open and put the spider eggs in a jar with a stasis charm on it. Alexander knew that they were used as Alchemy ingredients. The rest Alexander incinerated.

Kicking Arvel onto his back Alexander took his journal, the claw and a ring of iron keys. Alexander also made sure to grab his coin purse and a nice ebony dagger the thief had hidden away. Hitting Arvel with a stasis charm Alexander carefully shrunk the Dunmer and put him in his pouch.

"I think I'll let the people of Riverwood have you." He smirked.

As he made his way through the barrow Alexander grabbed several sets of Ancient Nord Armor, as well as an Ancient Nord sword, greatsword, ax, battleaxe and a bow along with a quiver of arrows for his own collection. When playing Skryim he had loved to collect a copy of each armor set he could find and the weapons. Now that he was actually here Alexander planned to build his own collection for real.

While he was at it Alexander collected several pots of the exploding oil that hung in the burrow as well. If he could figure out how it was made he could possibly make his own for some grenades. Sealing the pot lids with magic Alexander also cast an unbreakable charm upon them.

* * *

 _Spells Used in this Chapter:_

 _ _Fieri Inolens__ _\- Erases a person's scent. Found in "Magicks of the Arcane" by Eilyfe._

 _ _Lenis Planipes__ _\- Silences footsteps. Found in "Magicks of the Arcane" by Eilyfe._

 _ _Torzar__ _\- Erases the user's footprints as they walk. Created by Isebas._

 _ _Accendere Nervo__ _\- the Inflamed Nerve curse. As the name would imply, the_ _ _Accendere Nervo__ _inflames the nerves in the human body, causing pain on par with the Cruciatus Curse this is one of the few spells designed to level the battlefield for the Light._

 _ _Estenam__ _\- Turns the user intangible allowing them to move through solid walls/objects/obstacles or allow physical items to fly through them without harming them. Duration of the charm depends on the concentration of the caster._

 _A/N: Here is my monetary system:_

 _Septim- Gold- $98.60_

 _Denari- Silver-$5.80_

 _Conti- Bronze- .20 or 20 cents_

 _Penny- Copper- .01 or 1 cent_

 _20 Pennies = 1 Conti_

 _29 Conti = 1 Denari_

 _ _17 Denari = 1 Septim__


	13. Alt Harry Adventures- GWL 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

Summary: In the graveyard instead of their spells connected an explosion happens revealing something, or rather someone, new.

* * *

 **Boy-Who-Lived meet the Girl-Who-Lived**

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Voldemort screamed.

" _Ossis Fragmen!_ " Fourteen year old Roswyn 'Wyn' Potter yelled sending out a bolt of crackling yellow light.

Their spells met in the middle and a line erupted from the wands, connecting them. The air rumbled before the line expanded outwards in a sphere. There was a bright flash of golden light and a man appeared between them.

"What the hell?" The man muttered, patting himself down before he glared at Voldemort. "You again!"

The man wand leapt into the man's hands so fast Wyn could have sworn that it had teleported. The man threw a cube on the ground causing a wave of light to erupt from it while a silver curse flew from his wand towards the surprised Dark Lord. Voldemort tried to twist but whatever he had been trying to do didn't work so he tried to turn it into a dodge but didn't make it all the way. The curse cleaved through Voldemort's shoulder showering the ground in blood and leaving a jagged wound behind. Voldemort screeched in pain, his left arm hung limply at the side, completely unusable.

The man laughed as a _second_ wand slid into his off hand.

Voldemort's pained screech was apparently enough of a wake up call to the Death Eaters because they started casting spells at the man. The man, however, was fast and slick like a greased eel. He seemed to glide around their curses or toss them back at them with his wand, which was a blur as he fired curses and hexes back at them. Several Death Eater cried out as they were hit by their own spells. One lost an arm while another was cleaved deeply across the chest by a flash of purple light that blasted through a hastily erected shield. Spells flew back and forth furiously, faster than Wyn had ever seen them causing heart heart to pound in fear.

The man held the tip of one of his wand to his lips and blew. A rolling cloud of burning ash billowed outwards, engulfing the Death Eaters causing screams of agony. The man ran over to her giving Wyn a clear view of him. She was stunned to see an older, taller and more muscular man looking very much like her father with familiar green eyes.

"What are you doing just standing there?" The man snapped at her. "Run!"

"Where?" Wyn asked. She tried to stand but stumbled.

The man scowled before he cast a spell at her leg, splinting it and wrapping in bandages before grabbing Wyn's arm and forcing her to run beside him. All the while they were running the man continued to cast spells at the Death Eaters who were scattering or casting at them.

Finally having put some distance between them the man jabbed his wand at the ground before dragging it upwards. A wall of stone to erupted from the ground between them and the majority of the Death Eaters before it formed a dome over them. The man's wand flashed as he burned several runes into the stone and conjured several floating lights allowing them to see.

"There, that should keep them for a bit." The man said, pulling a flask off his bed and taking a deep pull. The man offered it to her and Wyn took it. Sniffing Wyn didn't smell anything and took a drink revealing it to be fresh, cool water.

The man tsked and shook his head as he accepted the flask back.

"What?" Wyn demanded. What had she done?

"You should never accept a drink from a complete stranger, especially a wizard. People are obviously trying to kill you." The man advised her. "It could have been poisoned."

Wyn gaped at him a bit. They were in a battle and man was _lecturing_ her.

"But you took a drink from it before me!" Wyn pointed out.

The man gave her an unimpressed stare.

"I could have been pretending to lure you into trusting me or already have drunken the antidote." He told Wyn, as if she was slow. Wyn scowled at him. "Luckily for you it _was_ just water. Now, how did you get here?"

"The Tri-Wizard cup was a portkey." Wyn told him.

"What?" The man asked before shaking his head. "Never mind. Where is it?"

Wyn raised his hand and pointed. The man shook his head.

"Summon it to the ground in front of you." The man ordered her. "Don't touch it."

"Who are you?" Wyn demanded. She didn't even know the man and he was ordering her around.

The man flashed him a smirk.

"Name's Harry James Potter. I am going to get us both out of this mess as fast as I can. Now who are you?"

Wyn's jaw dropped.

"I'm Roswyn Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived." She replied. "Haven't you heard of me?"

Harry was briefly stunned and swallowed before shaking his head.

 _Deal with it later._ Harry thought to himself swallowing his questions.

"Can't say that I have." Harry told her before she could open her mouth again. "When I say so summon the cup Roswyn."

"Alright, but call me Wyn." Roswyn told him. She didn't know why but she found herself trusting this stranger at least a little bit. She only ever let those who were close to her call her Wyn. He had her name and part of her wanted to demand answers but she decided they could wait until they were out of danger.

"Summon it now!"

Harry made a brief hole in the dome allowing the cup through. The cup flew over to them before tumbling to ground when Wyn cut the spell.

"Keep an eye out while I check the cup." Harry told her.

Wyn nodded with a swallow, her grip tightening on her wand as she looked around.

"Well luckily for us it looks like whoever made this into a Portkey was lazy. It's a two-way portkey so we can take it out of here. I'd apparate us as I'm sure I could break through the Anti-Apparition spell that was put up but it might take more out of me than I like." Harry told her as he inspected the enchantments on it. "The cup should take us to where ever you were before."

"Hogwarts." Wyn told him before grabbing Harry's arm as he went to raise it. "Wait we can't just leave."

One of Harry's brows rose in question.

"Why the hell not?" Harry asked.

"Cedric's body is out there." Wyn told him.

"Cedric who?" Harry asked, brows furrowed. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Cedric Diggory, he was another contestant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Wyn told him. "He was killed. We've got to take his body back to his parents."

Harry nodded seriously.

"Alright." He said.

"Keep your wand ready." Harry advised her.

Wyn nodded.

With a spell from Harry the runes were erased before the wall crumbled to dust which Harry sent flying around them to obscure the other's eyesight.

" _Accio Cedric!_ " Wyn cried causing a body of a young, handsome teen to fly over and land at their feet.

Harry grimaced before movement caught his eye. Harry snapped his wand over at a pudgy wizard trying to sneak up on them. Harry cursed him and there was an audible snap in both legs before he fell to the ground with a scream of agony. Harry raised his wand to finish him off.

"No!" Wyn yelled, grabbing his arm. "Grab him! That's Peter Pettigrew! I need him!"

Harry cursed as he blocked some very unfriendly spells.

"Alright but I'm going to want an explanation later." Harry told her, summoning the pudgy wizard.

Harry quickly transfigured him into a figurine and pocketed him.

"Is there anyone else you want to take with us or can we leave now?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No we can go!" Wyn answered, ignoring his sarcasm.

" _Accio cup!_ " Harry snapped causing the cup to flash to his hand before they all disappeared. The last of the graveyard they heard was Voldemort's scream of fury.

* * *

Harry was immediately scanning the area around them for enemies when they landed. Several people ran up to them. Harry quickly erected a barrier to keep nosy busybodies out. Several people spoke up asking questions. Harry let of a blast of noise causing them to quiet.

"One at time please." Harry told them.

"Who are you?" Minister Fudge demanded.

"My name is Harry. I found Ms. Potter battling against Death Eaters in a graveyard outside a muggle village." Harry told them.

Minister Fudge spluttered.

"There are no Death Eaters." He blustered.

"I do know a Death Eaters when I see one. I have lived through and witnessed the devastation they can cause." Harry snapped glaring at the man coldly, causing the man to gulp and take a step back. "They were firing lethal spells at me and Potter. One of them killed the other boy with Potter."

"Where is Diggory?" Minister Fudge demanded before he turned to the sheet covered form and started reaching for it.

Harry stepped in his way.

"I will not have the corpse of teenager put on display for others to gawk at." Harry whispered harshly with a glare. "Especially not when his own parents don't even know he is dead."

"Someone fetch Amos Diggory." Minister Fudge commanded.

"Perhaps we should take this into the castle." Harry suggested.

"Yes, Yes." Minister Fudge agreed, eager to get away from curious eyes.

Harry look around. Alarm spiked in his heart as he didn't see who he was looking for.

"Where's Potter?" Harry demanded.

"Professor Moody took her up to the school." Hermione Granger informed them.

Harry cursed before taking off.

"Hey – !" He heard someone yell behind him but he paid it no mind.

Focusing Harry's body turned into smoke before flying forward through the air. He quickly flew through the school. Stopping to scan for Wyn's direction every once and awhile. He found the Defense Classroom quickly enough, situated right where it was in his world as well.

Harry jabbed his wand at the office door sharply causing it to explode open, half of it spinning off to slam into some shelves. Another flick of his wrist disarmed the defense teacher before the man was wrapped in chains. He quickly knocked the man unconscious before he summoned the man's wand, along with a spare and a knife, to his hand and pocketed it.

"Are you alright Wyn?" Harry asked, walking over and steadying his counterpart.

Harry conjured a comfier chair for Wyn and helped her move to it. Seeing her wincing Harry placed a numbing charm on her leg but Wyn started trembling several times uncontrollably. Realization came to him. Harry felt a rush of anger and concern. Wyn Potter had had the Cruciatus Curse cast upon her. By the strength of her twitching it had been quite powerful as well. It was all to unfortunate that the spell was a favorite of dark wizards around the world Harry found. The aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse were serious and a pain in the arse to deal with. Harry would know as he had been hit with it several times.

More unfortunate was there was no spell that could dampen the pain of being hit with the Cruciatus Curse _but_ he did have a potion. Unfortunately the girl's other injuries needed to be healed first. Flicking his wrist a different wand slid into his hand. Removing the splint from Wyn's leg Harry quickly leeched out the Acromantula venom from her leg, gathering it into a vial which he pocketed.

Casting a few charms over Wyn's leg Harry quickly healed it before cleaning the blood and dirt away and repairing her pants. Reaching into one of the pouches on his belt Harry pulled out a trunk. Tapping it with his wand returned to it's true size of two foot by two foot. When Harry opened it it showed rotating racks of potions.

"Medical, Cruciatus." Harry said causing the racks to rotate.

Reaching inside he pulled out a crystal vial filled with slightly glowing red potion. Opening a drawer in the front of the trunk beneath the opening revealed a variety of goblets and measuring devices. Pulling out a small silver goblet, which resized itself when he pulled it out, Harry poured the required dose into it. Afterward the vial automatically refilled to the top.

Harry smirked. All the time spent creating the refilling enchantment that would automatically refill his potions had been worth it. It was scores better than any before it that had just taken the potions from another source. As long as there was a little bit left in the bottom it would refill. Harry had recorded it in his own Grimoire but had not shared it with anyone.

"Drink this." Harry commanded her. "It will ease the pain and symptoms of the Cruciatus curse."

Wyn accepted the goblet and drank the potion. She cringed a little as it tasted a little like cherry cough syrup only more bitter. Soon enough soothing coolness spread over her body suppressing the pain and tremors. Wyn sighed in relief. Harry quickly vanished the rest of the blood and dirt from her body and healed the cut on her arm despite it being made with a cursed ritual knife.

Noise behind them had Harry whirling around, wand in hand, standing up in the process. He kept his wand in hand but pointed at the floor.

"H-He is the one who entered me into the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Wyn told him. "He's Voldemort's servant."

Harry frowned.

"I find it hard to believe that any version of Alastor Moody would be a servant of Lord Voldemort." Harry told her. "Is there anything strange you noticed about him? Anything he does habitually?"  
Wyn's brows furrowed in thought.

"He flicks his tongue over his lips." Wyn said.

Harry raised at brow at Wyn causing her to flush slightly.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

Wyn's head jerked up.

"I only ever see him drink out a flask!" Wyn told him.

"That could be simple paranoia or preparedness but it's better to be safe than sorry." Harry muttered. He walked over to the tied up man and frisked him. Harry pulled two flasks out of his coat. One contained Firewhiskey while the other contained a sludge like potion he immediately recognized.

"Polyjuice Potion." Harry said with some disgust. "Moody must still be alive somewhere."

Waving his wand through the air Harry chanted several spells before his wand was pulled towards the iron trunk sitting on the floor. Harry spat a spell at the trunk causing the top to burst open. Walking over he looked down into a plain room. The only thing inside was a rickety bed and a bucket. Harry almost gagged at the smell of bodily waste and unwashed human. The Master Auror inside was unconscious. Whether that was natural or not Harry didn't know. Harry's wand and head snapped to the side as he felt a couple of magical signatures moving rapidly up the stairs.

"What are doing?" Minerva McGonagall demanded from the doorway. Filius Flitwick was right behind her.

"Doing your jobs." Harry snapped not in the mood. "There is a man in this trunk that needs immediate medical care and I have a prisoner who needs to be further secured."

McGonagall walked over and cursed as she looked down inside.

"Alastor." She whispered as she took in her husband's old partner.

She cleared her throat.

"Filius." McGonagall said urgently.

Flitwick nodded and walked over to a nearby fireplace before throwing floo powder into the fire.

* * *

Wyn and Moody had been quickly transferred to the Hospital Wing to be tended to by Poppy Pomfrey. They had been joined by a large, slightly emaciated black furred dog. It had growled angrily when the Imposter changed into a man Harry recognized as Barty Crouch Jr. McGonagall had even cursed surprising everyone when the man changed. She had glared angrily at the man before conjuring tighter restraints.

Harry snarled startling those around him as he felt a familiar magical signature moving towards the hospital wing. The doors to the infirmary banged open to reveal a Dementor hovering near the Minster for Magic and two Aurors Harry recognized.

"Dementor kiss that man! He tried to kill a National Icon!" Fudge ordered, pointing at Crouch Jr.

Harry stepped in the way of the Dementor as it floated closer.

 _§Leave the man be and leave these premises§_ Harry hissed at it in Parseltongue.

 _§WhY sHoUlD wE lIsTeN tO yOu LoWlY oNe?§_ The Dementor hissed back.

 _§ Because if you do not I will destroy you.§_ Harry threatened it.

 _§MaNy HaVe TrIeD, nOnE hAvE sUcCeEdEd.§_ The Dementor replied amused. _§YoU'rE kInD cAn RePeL uS bUt NoT dEsTrOy Us. We ArE aMoRtAl.§_

 _§I know a way.§_ Harry promised.

 _§We Do NoT bElIeVe YoU.§_ The Dementor retorted before floating forward again.

 _§I warned you.§_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue. _§_ _Flastae Genarch!_ _§_

Ghostly flames roared from his wand and engulfed the Dementor who started screeching in pain as it _caught fire_. It flew frantically around the room but the flames would not go out, nor did they burn anything else. With a final wail the Dementor fell to the floor before it burned down into a pile of ash which Harry vanished with contempt.

"You can't do that!" Minister Fudge spluttered. "Aurors arrest him!"

Auror Shacklebolt looked uncomfortable while he stepped forward to block Auror Dawlish who appeared ready to carry out of the order.

"We cannot Minister." Shacklebolt told him. "There is no law against killing a Dementor because it was thought to be impossible."

"Never will I allow a Dementor around any child!" Harry snarled. "They are monsters of the worst sort used for nothing more than torturing others."

Anything further he might have said was drowned out by a louder voice.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge!" Albus Dumbledore roared, angrier than many had seen him. A palpable aura of magic hung around him. "Never has a Dementor set foot inside of Hogwarts and it is was my decree that they never would as long as I am Headmaster! You have violated my decree to try and cover up evidence of a crime!"

Minister Fudge paled and let out a high pitched noise of panic.

* * *

"Now, who are you?" Albus Dumbledore asked after Fudge had slunk out of Hogwarts after Dumbledore's lecture.

"Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. I believe that I am from another world, or rather another dimension." The man smirked before fetching out a badge. "I'm an Enforcer for NACM."

"Does that mean you're me?" Wyn asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I suppose so." Harry told her. "There are probably several differences between our worlds. Like you being born female and I a male."

Wyn nodded.

"Weird." She said causing Harry to smirk slightly.

"I agree." He told her.

"What?" Wyn demanded as the others looked at her. "He could have been my older brother in his world."

Harry sniggered causing Wyn to huff.

"What's an Enforcer?" Wyn asked him trying to change the subject.

"It's like a soldier for the American version of ICW." Harry informed her, rolling with it. "The North American Coalition of Magic that is."

"Why do you work for Americans?" Wyn asked curiously.

"I quickly grew tired of of dealing with British Witches and Wizards." Harry told her. "America is much more progressive on several issues I had with Britain. America is by no means perfect but it it a hell of a lot better in a lot of ways."

"Would you take Veritaserum to confirm who you are?" Snape demanded.

Harry crossed his arms.

"No." He denied.

Harry didn't trust them not abuse their ability to ask him questions. He especially didn't trust Severus Snape even if this wasn't the Snape he was used to dealing with. Snape opened his mouth, no doubt to say something scathing but Harry interrupted him before he could.

"I am willing to offer you a magical oath instead." Harry offered them.

Taking an oath would let Harry keep the secrets he desired to and it would be the truth so the oath would do nothing to him.

"Very well." Dumbledore conceded.

Harry took out his wand.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that I am who I say I am. So mote it be." Harry swore causing his magic to swirl around him.

With a lazy wave of his wand Harry quickly cast the Bubble Charm, _Herstasis_ , which caused multi-colored bubbles to flow out of his wand before he ended the spell with a flick causing them disappear with a series of _'pops'_.

Dumbledore relaxed minutely before turning towards the black dog at the end of Wyn's bed.

"You can change back now." Dumbledore said.

The dog nodded before hopping off the bed and transforming into a slightly gaunt looking man with long black hair and haunted grey eyes. He was tall but quite thin and haggered looking.

"Interesting." Harry said before he raised a brow in question. The man looked quite similar to his own godfather. "Sirius Black, I presume?"

The man nodded.

"I am." Sirius said, reaching out and shaking his hand. "You don't know me?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, your counterpart was captured by Riddle and his psychotic sycophants and was tortured to death shortly before my parents died." Harry told him causing Sirius to pale slightly. "Pettigrew was captured later and gave up the secret to my parents location. He escaped when Voldemort was disembodied and later killed himself out of guilt."

Sirius scowled before he struggled with something.

"So he wasn't a Death Eater in your world then?" Sirius finally asked reluctantly.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Just someone who wasn't strong enough to withstand being tortured."

"So where did you grow up?" Sirius asked him.

"St. Benedict's Orphanage in Dublin." Harry told him.

Wyn's jaw dropped.

"Not the Dursley's?" Wyn asked.

Harry snorted.

"No my _beloved_ Aunt and Uncle dropped me off at a orphanage when I was sent to live with them. Having met them and their useless spawn later in my life I can safely say I came off the better for it." Harry told her with a smirk. "I used to live in another orphanage before St. Benedict's but was kicked out because of my accidental magic. Not that I knew what it was then. I was sent to live at St. Benedict's when I was six. The matron was a kindly squib named Paige Williams. She obviously knew what was happening and knew who I was and agreed to let me live there. It was her who told me about magic and the Wizarding World when I was eight once she felt I was mature enough to keep it a secret. Of course she was helping me learn how to harness my magic before that by disguising it as Psychic abilities like Telekinesis."

"If she was a squib how did she know so much about magic?" Wyn asked.

"Paige's parents didn't abandon here just because she was a Squib. She received a mundane education but she still learned about the magical world." Harry told her. "Squibs are able to learn Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Divination, History of Magic, Astronomy, Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. Paige actually had a Mastery in History of Magic. She loved History."

Snape snorted.

"Squibs can't learn Potions." Snape said scathingly. "Some potions require a wand."

Harry raised a brow.

"As a Potion's Master I am surprised you don't know about Firelli Wands." Harry said. "They allow a Squib to access just enough of their magic to learn Potions and activate runes and enchantments."

"I have never heard of such an invention." Dumbledore piped up, rubbing his beard. "Such a device would be widely known."

"In my world they were invented by Augustus Firelli, a Greek American wizard in 1956." Harry told him. "They are widely used in many parts of my world. I actually have some I confiscated that you can look at later if you like."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you." He told Harry. "I would enjoy that."

"Are Squibs really that common?" Wyn asked.

Harry's raised a brow before leaning back in his seat.

"What do you know about Squibs?" Harry asked.

"Not much." Wyn replied. "The only one I know is Mr. Filch."

Harry scoffed.

"Argus Filch isn't a Squib. At least he wasn't in my world. He was just a very weak wizard. But that's beside the point. Squibs are produced in four different but known ways. The first and most common in European countries is when the parents are too closely related." Harry told them. "Magic _does_ fight the effects of inbreeding but they will eventually begin to show themselves. Decreased intelligence, physical defects and decreased magical ability are the main effects. The last three proven ways to become a Squib are a childhood illness, breaking an oath or a magical accident."

"Where did you learn about this?" Madame Pomfrey inquired. The others aside from Snape also looked quite interested.

"There have been studies done in India, Japan, Australia and America." Harry informed him. "It's not just one study but several that have proven it. Of course many stubborn Purebloods refuse to believe it. It not so much that Purebloods are only marrying other Purebloods, though this is a problem eventually, but that they are marrying Purebloods too closely related to them. A lot of them don't seek out Pureblood spouses from other countries. Half-bloods on average are always more magically powerful than a Pureblood with Muggleborns, or rather Squibborn, being a mix between powerful and above average."

Wyn frowned.

"I don't really remember that many Purebloods not being that powerful here." She said.

Harry snorted.

"That's because Hogwarts only accept students that are at least the potential to be Sorcerer/Sorceress class." Harry told her. "At least it was that way in my world."

Dumbledore nodded.

"It is the same here." He admitted. "Though not everyone knows about it."

"Sorcerer? Sorceress?" Wyn asked confused.

"A test was developed in 1809 by a Master Arithmancer named Hubert Hornburg. The test shows how powerful a child could potentially become. It could even measure the amount of magic in Muggles and Squibs. The scores are broken up in categories." Madame Pomfrey spoke up. "It's separated into seven different categories. Muggle, Squib, Witch/Wizard, Sorcerer/Sorceress, Warlock, Mage and Arch Mage. The scale runs from 1 to 499. A Muggle would score anywhere from 1 to 50. A Squib would score from 51 to 94, a witch or wizard would score from 95 to 249 and a Sorcerer/Sorceress would score from 250 to 299. A Warlock class would score from 300 to 370, a Mage 371 to 399 and an Arch Mage would score 400 and higher."

"Of course most everyone just refers to themselves as a Witch or Wizard unless they wish to be pompous about it." Professor McGonagall added in.

"How do we learn our scores?" Wyn asked.

"Most never learn their scores." Madam Pomfrey told her. "Every child born in a magical hospital is tested. The rest are tested when they arrive at their schools. They need only ask and they can be informed of their score."

"What's your score?" Wyn asked Harry.

Harry smirked.

"Some might not appreciate you asking as it can be considered rude but I'm an Arch Mage." Harry told her. "My score is 500."

Sirius whistled.

"I'm a Mage. My score is 370." Sirius told them. "I'm the second most powerful in my generation of Blacks after my insane cousin Bellatrix."

"I am a also a Mage with a score of 378." Professor McGonagall offered.

"I am a Warlock with a score of 348." Madame Pomfrey informed him.

Everyone turned to Dumbledore. He offered them a smile.

"I am an Arch Mage with a score of 465." He offered.

Wyn's jaw dropped before he turned to her older counterpart.

"You're more powerful that Professor Dumbledore?" Wyn asked incredulously.

Harry sniggered.

"Potentially but I am not as skilled at magic as he is. He has had decades longer to perfect his craft." Harry told her.

"Indeed. The scores on the Hornburg scare are slightly deceptive." Dumbledore added with a chuckle. "The test only shows how powerful a child has the potential to become. If the witch or wizard in question doesn't work hard to learn to control their power then they might never utilize their magic in it's entirety. Control is just as important, if not more so, as being magically powerful. Weaker witches or wizards who have a greater control over their magic may just be able to overcome a more powerful witch or wizard as they won't tire as quickly and are more skillful."

"What are you going to do about Fudge and You-Know-Who Albus?" Sirius asked him.

"I would advise that you should bring in Amelia Bones in on this." Harry advised him. "If she is anything like her counterpart in my world then she is ally you could need in your corner. She was always a firm believer in the truth and justice in my world."

"It's a good suggestion Albus." McGonagall told him.

Dumbledore ran his hand down his beard in thought.

"Perhaps you are right." Dumbledore said before he turned away. "I will return."

Harry pulled out a wand and cleaned some mud off his boots.

"That's not a Holly wand." Wyn said.

"Nope." Harry told her, popping the 'p'. "This is a wand I made myself. It's 12 1/4" Redwood with a Griffin feather core."

"You created your own wand?" Wyn asked in awe.

"Yep." Harry smirked. "I am a Certified Wand Crafter. Or at least I was."

"What about the other wand you used earlier when you were healing me?" Wyn asked.

Harry flicked his wrist calling another wand to his hand.

"10 ¾" Willow and Unicorn tail hair soaked in phoenix tears. It is a wand created specifically for Healing." Harry informed her. "It is never to be used to fight with as it would taint the wand and I would need to cleanse it with more phoenix tears and a small ritual."

"You are a Healer Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked in surprise. Only experienced Healers carried such a wand due to the expense.

"Indeed. I am a Master Healer, 1st Class." Harry told her with a smile. "I am also a Defensive Magic Master 1st Class, Dark Arts Master 1st Class, Charms Master 1st Class, Potion's Master 2nd Class and a Certified Ward Specialist."

Snape snorted.

"I find it hard to believe that any Potter could be a Potions Master." Snape sneered

"It is seems I inherited my mothers talented." Harry told him coldly. "My Master agreed."

"Who was your Master Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he returned. It likely wasn't Severus due to the hard feelings between them. Harry obviously didn't like Severus and Severus did not like anyone with the name Potter. Sometimes Albus felt like bashing his head on the wall with how stubborn people were to hold grudges.

"Nicholas Flamel." Harry told them with a smirk causing Wyn to gasp. "He was also my Master for the Dark Arts. While his wife Perenelle was my Mistress for Charms. I was my own Master for Defensive Magic."

"The Dark Arts?" Wyn asked horrified.

Harry shot her a look of amusement.

"To fight the Dark Arts you need to know about them." Harry lectured her. "I am not a dark wizard but nor am I a light wizard. Not that that I subscribe to such ludicrous labels. I do what needs to be done but I don't take pleasure in causing pain or death to others. I have invented spells to fight the Dark Arts and dark creatures. The spell I used against the Dementor was of my own invention. I even earned my Mastery in Healing for discovering how to heal cursed wounds and create better prosthetics."

"Really?" Madame Pomfrey asked intrigued. "Do you think I can look at your work?"

Harry nodded.

"Of course." Harry told her. "I created it to heal others. It wouldn't do much good if no one else knew about it."

Soon enough they heard the activation of a floo.

"Why did you call me here Headmaster?" Amelia Bones asked as she stepped into the infirmary.

"To arrest the Death Eater who has been impersonating Alastor Moody this year and Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore informed her.

"You captured a Death Eater and a dead man?" Madame Bones asked incredulously.

"Not I." Dumbledore told her, waving to Harry.

Amelia froze as she caught sight of Harry.

"Madame Bones." Harry inclined his head.

"Why is there someone who looks like James Potter here?" Amelia Bones asked, eyes narrowed.

"I am Harry James Potter." Harry introduced himself. "I am from another dimension. I appeared in front of my counterpart Roswyn Potter."

"How is this possible?" Amelia demanded.

"I do not know." Harry informed her. "I was hunting down an up and coming Dark Lord in the future and was caught in a ritual. When I arrived in this world it was in a graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters and Tom Riddle."

"What were you doing chasing a Dark Lord?" Amelia inquired.

"I am, or was, an Enforcer for NACM." Harry told her, offering her his badge. She quickly performed a special identification charm on it and it showed that the badge was genuine. "As I said I was caught it a ritual while trying to stop a Dark Lord. Something went wrong and I arrived in England near my younger counterpart."

She eyed Harry speculatively. The Enforcers only accepted the very best within their ranks after all. It was harder to join them than it was the Auror Department. In fact much of the Enforcer Corp was made up of former Aurors who had decided on a change in profession.

"Where were you before you arrived in our world?" Bones asked.

"I was in Peru hunting down an up and coming Dark Lord Juan Dorlez, a half-Peruvian/half-Colombian wizard who had taken to calling himself Lord Metuculan." Harry told them. "My team and I tracked him to the compound he was hiding in in the jungle. We took out most of his followers before I went on to confront him, leaving my team to finish his followers."

Harry cleared his throat and took a drink from his flask.

"When I found him Dorlez was preparing a ritual."

"What kind of ritual?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I didn't really have time to ask him what the ritual was supposed to do." Harry told him a little sarcastically. "He was pretty angry to see me though."

"Could this Dark Lord have been transported here too?" Madame Bones asked concerned.

Harry sniggered.

"Not hardly." He smirked. "He had the unfortunate experience of becoming a smear on the wall. There may have been some chunks of meat and bone as well laying around. I don't mess around when it come to Dark Lords."

"How is you are here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry shrugged.

"The hell if I know." He said. "I tried to apparate away but it may have been too late. That could have caused it, or the emergency portkey I had. Hell you're guess is as good as mine. Temporal and/or Dimensional Magic are not my areas of study. I assume it was Dimensional, as I am obviously not female and never participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When they tried to restart it in my world our version of the Headmaster refused due to the death toll."

Bones nodded.

"Now what is this about a Death Eater?" Bones asked, getting the meeting back on track.

"Follow me." Dumbledore told her.

The group stopped outside of the cell they had put the Death Eater in. Dumbledore tapped the door at the corners before running his wand in a circle on the door and tapping it three times inside of it. The door slid into the wall.

"That's Barty Crouch Jr.!" Madame Bones exclaimed. "He's supposed to be dead."

"Yes." Dumbledore frowned. "Severus administered Veritaserum to him with my authorization and he told us quite the tale. His parents came to visit him in Azkaban several years ago. His mother was ill and begged Barty to help his son. Barty finally agreed. She took Polyjuice Potion and took her son's place. Barty took him back to his manor and placed him under the Imperius Curse. There he was taken care of by their house elf Winky."

"I would never thought Barty would do such a thing." Madame Bones said darkly. "To break the laws he protected. Using an Unforgivable Curse on his son after illegally releasing him from Azkaban."

"It gets worse I'm afraid." Dumbledore informed her. "Barty was found by Peter Pettigrew and a partially restored Lord Voldemort. They overpowered Bartemius Sr. and placed him under the Imperius Curse. Voldemort hatched a plan that would seen him reborn fully. They kidnapped Alastor and using Polyjuice Potion Crouch Jr. infiltrated Hogwarts and placed Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. Bartemius Sr. escaped their custody earlier this year but was murdered by his son before being transfigured into a bone and buried in the forest. Barty later turned the TriWizard Cup into a portkey that took young Harry to a graveyard. There Lord Voldemort was fully reborn."

Madame Bones whitened.

"What?" She asked in a strangled whisper. That monster and his followers had killed a large part of her family and many others.

"Lord Voldemort was reborn to corporeal form last night in ritual involving young Roswyn Potter." Dumbledore told her gravely. "It was with the help of Mr. Potter that she escaped to bring back Pettigrew and young Cedric's body."

* * *

"Damn." Harry cursed.

"What?" Sirius asked curious.

"I just realized I'm never going to get my bounty for Dorlez." Harry crossed his arms and frowned sulkily. "It was over two hundred thousand galleons too."

Sirius barked out a laugh before looking around. He pulled out his wand before casting several privacy charms. Harry's right brow rose in interesting. There was a couple Sirius had used that he didn't recognize.

"What did you want to talk to me about that requires so much privacy?" Harry asked curiously.

"Will you be taking up Headship of House Potter?" Sirius asked.

Harry blinked.

"What?" Harry asked. "Roswyn is the daughter of James and Lily of this world."

Sirius shook his head.

"You are a Potter by blood and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is a Patriarchal House. Roswyn can't take over Headship. It would go to her first born son if she ever married and begat one. I am her Godfather and I will do my best to protect her but having a Head of House would be even better." Sirius told him. "Taking it up will protect her and you. It will offer you legitimacy. Some may try to have you hauled in for study. They couldn't do that if you are the Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. For Wyn it will protect her from marriage and other contracts since she needs a Head of House to argue against them."

Harry grimaced.

"I never bothered with any of that in my world." Harry grumbled. "I selected a Proxy to attend the Wizengamot."

Sirius raised a brow.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Wyn.

Wyn bit her lip.

"If it will help us and I can't take it up so I think you should." She said.

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Alright." Harry said. "I promise I won't rob you blind or anything."

Wyn flashed him a smile.

"Thanks." She said a little sarcastically.

"Would it matter that I am a Damphir?" Harry asked Sirius.

"You're a what?" Sirius asked with a yelp.

"I – am – a – Damphir." Harry repeated as if he was slow.

"I have never heard of a Damphir surviving to adulthood." Sirius defended his reaction.

"What's a Damphir?" Wyn asked curiously.

"A half-human, half-vampire." Sirius informed her. "They are usually either killed off by vampires or die due to complications before they reach adulthood."

"I survived because of my mum." Harry told them. "She created an enchantment that suppressed my vampiric side until I was thirteen and tied it to a necklace I couldn't take off. Luckily I had been informed about what I was before the enchantment broke."

"How are you a Damphir?" Wyn asked. "Was mum or dad a vampire in your world?"

Harry flashed her a smile.

"No." Harry told her. "It was an old inheritance from both sides of the family surprisingly. When I was born the genes reactivated."

"So you drink blood and stuff?" Wyn asked, not sure how she felt about it.

Harry nodded.

"I do but never from someone unwilling. I usually drink animal or donated blood." Harry answered honestly. "Damphir don't need to drink blood to survive but it boosts our abilities and our regeneration. I am not a monster and I don't regret being what I am. Being what I am keeps me young and damned sexy if you'll pardon me saying so."

"How old are you?" Wyn asked.

Harry's eyes lit up in amusement.

"How old do you think I am?" Harry asked her with a teasing smirk.

"29?" Wyn guessed.

Harry laughed.

"I'm 57." Harry told her.

Wyn's eyed bugged out.

"57?" She asked. "How long to Damphir live to look as young as you do at your age?"

"Even if I was a wizard I would still look quite young at my age." Harry told her amused. "But barring being killed by someone else I will live as long as I want to."

"I don't believe you being a Damphir would interfere with you taking up the mantle." Sirius spoke up, bringing the conversation back on track.

"They knew what I was in my world and I wasn't even allowed to try." Harry told them. "In my world family rings were kept in the family Wizengamot offices in the Ministry."

"Weird. Purebloods here would never allow something like that to be stored in the Ministry." Sirius told him. "Here they are either kept in the Ancestral Home or in Gringotts. James told me the Potter family rings are kept in the main Potter vault at Gringotts."

* * *

 _Spells used in this chapter:_

 _Ossis Fragmen_ \- The bone breaking hex. Will break any bone it hits. Found in Spells by _Imperator Atrum_.

 _Flastae Genarch_ \- Conjures ghostly flames that engulf a Dementor, burning it but nothing else, until they turn into ash. The only known spell that can kill a Dementor who were previously thought to be amortal and unkillable. The user must gather their hatred, love and protectiveness before casting them into the flame. Created by Harry Potter after the Dementors rebelled and sided with Lord Voldemort.


	14. A Ghoulish Super Mutant SI 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Fallout. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

 **Summary:** I went to bed and woke up in a new body in a lab. Fucking Vault-Tec!

* * *

When I woke up it was in some kind of futuristic lab by the looks of it and my head was fucking killing me. Three scientists lay dead on the floor while another laid unconscious against the wall. I knew he was unconscious since I could hear him still breathing. Since when had I been able to hear someone breathing from across the room? One of the dead scientists had a scalpel in his throat, one's head was partially caved in and the third, and only woman had clearly been shot several times.

There I am standing naked surrounded by dead people. I admit it I gagged. I had never been near someone who had been killed. The ill feeling only increased when I felt warmth on my foot and saw I was standing in a growing puddle of blood. Motion in the corner brought me to a stop. Looking at my arms I started freaking out. They were covered in what looked like old scar tissue. Spotting a nearby mirror I hurried over as quick as could being careful not to slip in the blood.

"Motherfucker!" I screamed as I looked at myself in a mirror. I looked like a larger, more muscular Ryan Reynold's Deadpool without his costume. Well except I still had hair. Hell even my voice had changed. "What did you assholes do to me?"

A groan brought my attention to the last scientist. Rage flared in my heart and I was on him like a fly on shit, wrapping my hand around his throat. I roared in anger as I lifted him and slammed him into wall.

" _What did you do to me?_ " I demanded, my voice coming out as a deep growl.

"P-Please you're c-choking me." The scientist gasped.

I narrowed my eyes at him but released his throat. I kept a hold of the collar of his coat, let's not get stupid. In the back of my mind I found it strange how light he was as I was holding him off the ground with one hand.

"Start talking or I'm going to start cutting off some fingers and toes." I threatened him, pulling his closer to glare at him darkly. "Do – not – test – me."

* * *

I know it should be obvious to anybody but it must be stated: these guys are fucking nutso. Just about any fan of Fallout has come to suspect of Vault-Tec of being crazy amoral assholes. Well I can confirm that it's true in real life. They had "created" this new me to be a soldier/assassin with them in control of me. To that end they had turned "me" into a ghoul while also dosing me with a strain of the FEV virus. After they had spent a bunch of time on experimenting on other poor bastards.

It had taken many tests and all the others had been killed and disposed of. I was their greatest success, their magnum opus. I had turned into some kind of Ghoul/Super Mutant Hybrid. How that fucking worked I don't know. How the fuck does anything in Fallout work? Magic pretty fucking much; well magic and bullshit. I had interrogated the scientist, Miles Tipton, pretty thoroughly before stuffing him in a cryotube until I figured out what to do with him. I knew I didn't want him around me or loose. I took his Pip-Boy and those of the other scientists. I had logged into their terminals to verify the information Tipton had given me.

Apparently the reason I have a raging fucking headache is because while they kept me unconscious, the scientists had uploaded a bunch of fucking knowledge into my brain. First they started with languages since they didn't know how many had survived. I now knew how to speak, read and write in thirty damned languages. I even knew native slang and idioms too. Meaning I could speak and sound like a native pretty much.

Next came the combat knowledge which, even with the migraine I can admit that it would at least be useful as I had pretty no combat experience what so ever. With this knowledge they had actually included memories from actual soldiers and fighters basically giving me muscle memory and familiarity with fighting. I, of course, now had knowledge/training of/in CQC, Firearms, Ballistics, Weapons Maintenance and Vehicle Maintenance. Also included was Tactics, Evasion, Meditation, Interrogation Techniques, Psychology, Sociology, Field Medicine, Anatomy, Surgery, Trap-Making and All-Terrain survival.

I now had knowledge of Computer Programming and Hacking, Engineering, Architecture, Physics, Mathematics, History, Chemistry, Biology, Geography, Cartography, Geology and Farming. There was also some really weird and esoteric knowledge in my noggin for some reason like Acting, Tailoring, Slight of Hand, Stage Magic, Ethics, Philosophy and Distilling. The last bit of knowledge was for some fucking reason the knowledge of a fully updated and heavily modified Kama Sutra. That had been uploaded by the only female scientist. Was she trying to fuck with me or did she have some plans I didn't want to know about?

With how much knowledge they had shoved in my head I was surprised I didn't turn insane. In fact I think the only reason I didn't was because of my new healing factor and being unconscious. Hell if I had taken over someone's body the poor bastard who previously owned this body just might _have_ gone insane. From what I saw I either killed the other scientists when I was in some kind of fugue state or the previous owner of this body had done so.

I am glad that I woke up before they put any behavior modification and control implants in my body. If I hadn't I likely would have woken up as their puppet. I had actually woken up because of the action of one scientist. Dr. Catherine Borville, the dead female scientist in the lab. Apparently she had grown a conscience and had wanted to wake me up before they could put implants in me. She had been caught and killed but she had already started awakening me.

What were my thoughts on this? Thanks but a little too late? She apparently had no problem or just hadn't been willing to speak up when they experimented on the other poor bastards. I wasn't sure why I was so special. I mean, I'm glad but still.

I had done some fiddling with the Pip-Boys I had taken. I had four from the scientists and there were several others stored inside the base just in case theirs somehow miraculously broke. Just by looking at them I could tell they were more advanced the Pip-Boys you get in the games. They are also in pristine condition. The one I am wearing is black in color. I can also tell you that yes they insert some kind of monitoring devices into your body. That shit had hurt when it happened.

It was a pleasant surprise to discover that the Pip-Boys were pretty much fucking magic too. They stored items inside them as data. The Pip-Boys I had found could hold up to a 1,000 items with them being able to stacked. The data was saved onto hard cartridges that could be safely swapped out so you could put in a fresh one when the one you were using got full so you didn't have to empty out the one you were using. These new Pip-Boys could also transfer items between them which was some real bullshit.

I had already fiddled with my new Pip-Boy and changed some settings. The first thing I changed was the screen color. I switched it to a black and white screen. That green hurt my fucking eyes after awhile. I had made sure I changed the bunkers security settings making me the Administrator of this facility with top level clearance and security level. When I was checking out the new features I had discovered that I could make more tabs than what a normal Pip-Boy had which made me happy. I am a bastard who will micromanage my storage.

Further investigating revealed that anything stored inside was kept preserved. Inorganic objects were cleaned _and_ repaired automatically. It could also, somehow, resize things to fit the wearer if they desired. I had taken advantage of that real quick and put on some clean clothes. I'm not exactly body shy but a nudist I am not. I like some kind of barrier between my dangly bits and anything else.

I also discovered that Pip-Boys can recycle anything and I do mean _anything_. As I discovered when I had stored the bodies of the scientists inside mine. It had given me the option of storing them or scrapping them. Scrapping the scientists provided Fertilizers, Bone, Meat and Leather. I admit I had been a bit freaked out but I scrapped them all anyway except Catherine. I had no desire to clutter up my Pip-Boy with the other's bodies and they _had_ been experimenting on me. They had pretty much been amoral assholes anyways. I can be a bit of a hypocrite but at least I will admit to it.

* * *

I had been living in this bunker/lab for three weeks and had thoroughly explored it. There was plentiful food and water. Even if I didn't strictly need it now I still liked eating and drinking. Besides with the weird replicator thing that produced endless food and drinks from energy I didn't really need to worry about running out. I had made by far my greatest finds in the weeks I have been searching through this facility.

Each of the scientists had their own room with an attached bathroom. There was a large entertainment room filled with movies, television shows and music. There was also a game room with a pool table, Foosball table, a card table and darts. Of course their were the labs, a fully stocked infirmary, gym and cells to hold prisoners. I also found a Hydroponics lab that provided fresh fruit and vegetables and fresh oxygen. The room was fairly large and was covered in green grass with flowers, several ponds and corpses of trees. It was actually quite nice. There were also nearly half a dozen large storage rooms with preserved food, drinks and artifacts from before the Great War.

One of the greatest devices I had discovered was a device that worked quite like the Transportalponder you used in New Vegas to get to Big MT. It was of course programmed to the outside of the bunker and a part of the inside but I could program it to be able to teleport to other locations by recording and inputting the coordinates. This would save me a lot of time walking places and let me return to this super secret hidden base which was hidden underground in the middle of basically nowhere.

I had visited to the armory and discovered gear the scientists had either requisitioned or built for me. Body armor including a helmet with a steel mask in the shape of a blank face. According to the scientists' records it had built in Thermal, Infrared and Nightvision and would protect my eyes from bright lights. It had a built in zoom feature so I could see long distances as well. It had a built in respirator that filtered the air I breathed in for poison and contaminates and it would allow me to breath underwater if I ever needed to. It had built in hearing protection, a HUD and wireless communications equipment.

My armor was bulletproof, knife proof and highly resistant to energy weapons all the while being pretty light weight. What was really fucking nice was the built in heating and cooling that would keep me as comfortable as I desired while not showing up in infrared scanners. With stolen Chinese tech they had reverse engineered they were even able to integrate a stealth system that wouldn't fuck with my head into my armor. Sure I could only use it for so long but it was a hell of lot better than what anyone else had. The helmet even connected wirelessly to my Pip-Boy allowing to control it and listen to music through built-in speakers.

The coat I had chosen, a brown leather duster coat of course, was knife proof, fireproof and waterproof. It also had the same heating and cooling option my armor had. It was also full of pockets, some visible and others hidden. The best feature of the coat was it could change color and appearance to fit my desires or to blend in.

One thing I found weird was that even though this body wasn't mine it felt like it was. There was no displaced feeling. I had taken some time to check out my new body and I think I could pass as a burn victim. Hell like I said I looked like Deadpool post-transformation only with a full head of hair. For some strange reason I don't have hair anywhere else which was kind of nice. I wouldn't miss the back hair or the hair on my ass. I wasn't missing any body parts and _everything_ still functioned just fine. Thank god or any deity who is listening. If they even are listening since this is the Fallout-Verse. Best thank them just in case they are listening. I also don't have the gravely, scratchy voice ghouls have. My voice had changed some, becoming slightly deeper and raspier but that might help sell the burn victim story, slightly damaged vocal cords.

Through testing they had discovered that like a normal ghoul radiation was now actually beneficial to me. It would boost my already considerable healing factor. The FEV had given me enhanced strength, speed, endurance and durability. Because of it I had grown six inches taller and put on sixty pounds of muscle. I had unthawed Tipton to run tests with me, promising to kill him if he tried to mess with me. I discovered that I could life over two tons now and run at a constant speed of seventy-five miles per hour.

* * *

I had decided that I was going outside for the first time today. I was all dressed and had my load-out equipped. I carried two Smith & Wesson Hammerhead 12.7mm pistols in holsters on my hip. Originally based off the Swiss SIG-Sauer 14mm handguns that were re-chambered for the 12.7mm ammunition. Mind had been modified to hold an extended clips letting it hold twelve bullets instead of seven like the base model before needing to be reloaded. The barrels had also been specially modified to increase range and accuracy.

Strapped in shoulder holster on either side of my chest were two fully modified 10mm pistols. They both had silencers, a laser sight for accuracy, and extended clips so they could hold sixteen rounds instead of the standard 12. Strapped to my back was a modified Hunting Rifle. Custom action, extended clip, a powerful scope and flashlight attached along with a sturdy strap.

Stored in my Pip-Boy was a laser rifle, laser pistol, baseball bat and and a grenade rifle. I had packed a couple thousand round for all my weapons into my Pip-Boy along with a variety of grenades. I also had five grenades hidden in a pouch on my back. While practicing my shooting in the firing range I had discovered a very useful trick. When my gun ran out of ammo I could unequip it, storing it in my Pip-Boy and reequip it fully loaded. This would definitely save me time on having to manually reload. This could possibly mean the difference between life and death for myself or others in the future. Any grenades I equipped also appeared in whichever of my hands that was free.

* * *

I gazed around at the world. I was glad that it wasn't a blasted scrubby ruin. Sure there were plenty of ruins around but nature had reclaimed a lot of the world. Healthy green grass, bushes and actual flowers were growing around me and trees had made a big comeback. I could hear wild animals around along with insects and honest to god birds. I could hear them making calls and see the flying around.


End file.
